Naruto : Anything for you
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: AU. Sesuatu terpendam dalam dirinya, membuat dia harus menstabilkan emosi dan sikapnya. Agar semua orang yang berharga, tidak terlukai oleh kekuatan terpendam tersebut. Akan tetapi../ Change summary, Fem!Kyuu, Rate T for this chap! Special chap! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : not own anything****  
**

**Warning : OCC, Abal, Gaje, Tipo, and many more..**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto : 16 tahun, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko : 10 tahun setelah Time skip 2 tahun..  
**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **

**Uzumaki Naruto  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto 14, Naruko 8**

Hari harinya.. Sungguh menyakitkan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dirinya, dia Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage akan mendapatkan berbagai siksaan seperti ini. Dia meringkuk ditemani oleh beberapa orang yang selalu saja mencaci maki dirinya.

Bebatuan yang berukuran berbeda-beda, selalu saja mendarat tepat di kulitnya yang kini sudah banyak terdapat luka. Darah, dari kulit tangannya, kakinya dan kepalanya kini mengeluarkan itu. Tangisanlah yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Rasa sakit, dapat dirasakannya disetiap kulitnya.

Rasa takut, mulai menghantuinya, dan menggerogoti keberaniannya.

Dia berpikir, andai kata mereka juga mengalami sama seperti apa yang ia derita, mungkin mereka juga sama seperti dirinya yang meringkuk terus dan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah berdiam diri… Ketakutan.

''Hahaha.. Mati saja sana, Monster!'' satu kalimat setan dari salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus tetap meringkuk dan Berdiam diri saja membiarkan segala benda tumpul maupun tajam mengenai anggota tubuhnya. Dia sungguh takut sekali.

Mencoba kabur, apa daya tubuhnya sudah letih apa lagi dengan banyaknya luka yang diderita tubuhnya sekarang ini, mustahil baginya untuk berlari dan mencoba kabur dari amukan masa ini. Dia berharap, akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

Waktu kian berlalu, namun tetap saja.. Harapan akan ada orang yang akan membantu menjadi sebuah angan baginya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka semua pergi, pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan yang dapat ia lihat melalui celah kedua tangannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasa lega menghinggapi hatinya sekarang ini. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Keberhasilannya dalam usaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, membuahkan sebuah senyuman di bibir penuh akan darah itu.

.OoOoOoO.

Namikaze Mansion, tempat tinggal sebuah Klan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus membuat Rasengan dan variasinya ini menjadi tempatnya untuk tinggal, tentunya dengan kedua orang tuanya beserta dengan adiknya.

Naruto berjalan dalam sebuah gang mansion ini dengan tertatih-tatih. Terkadang dia juga berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota keluarga yang menghuni di mansion ini. Alih-alih mereka menolong Naruto, justru mereka malah memandang sinis terhadap dirinya.

Seakan dia tidak pernah diharapkan ada di mansion ini. Jujur saja, hatinya meneriakinya untuk membalasnya, membalas dendam dan menuntut atas kesalahan dan perlakuan mereka semuanya pada dirinya. Namun, hati kecilnya berkata tegarlah akan semua ini, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bahagia, dan mereka pasti akan menyesalinya cepat, atau lambatnya.

''Bagus Naruko, kau semakin hebat saja!'' suara berbasis nyaring itu menyeruak masuk ke telinganya, dia menoleh ke tempat dimana Naruko dan ibunya Namikaze Kushina sedang melatih Naruko, adiknya. Melihat itu.. Perasaan entah apa itu, menyeruak masuk ke hatinya.

''Ayo, Naruko hari sudah mulai malam, lebih kita masuk saja ya—Naruto? Ehh NARUTO!'' Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato ini yang tidak lain adalah ibunya berlari kencang menghampirinya yang sekarang ini dalam kondisi.. Yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ibunya berhambur memeluknya dan membenamkannya dilekukan lehernya. Senang.. Dia merasa senang.

''Naruto~ Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka seperti ini sayang, apakah kau berlatih terlalu keras lagi!''

''Hahaha.. Maaf Kaa-san, hari ini aku berlatih terlalu keras jadinya begini he—Ittai!'' pukulan penuh cinta dari ibunya, membuat hati yang tadinya sakit dan bersedih menjadi berbunga-bunga. Kebohongan inilah yang dapat ia lakukan selama ini. Ia berbohong bahwa semua luka dan memar ini berasal dari latihan ekstrimnya.

Ia tidak mau, dan tidak mau tahu keluarganya apalagi adik tersayangnya Naruko tahu tentang dirinya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para warga desa ini secara diam-diam. Namun dia merasa, ibunya sudah tahu akan ini semuanya, itu karena para anggota keluarga di mansion Namikaze ini memandangnya penuh akan kebencian dan kesinisan.

''Naruto, tidak usah ditutupi lagi. Kaa-san sudah tahu semuanya, yang tegar ya~'' bisikan halus ibunya, membuat jauh merasa nyaman lagi, dan Naruto memeluk erat ibunya dengan segala kasih sayang yang dia miliki.

''Kaa-san, sudahlah.. Tidak usah mengurusi aniki, mungkin dia baik-baik saja.'' Perkataan ketus dari adiknya, sudah terbiasa didengarnya setiap saat. Naruto tersenyum kearah adiknya yang sekarang ini berada dalam pintu masuk rumahnya, dan jawaban dari senyuman itu, hanya sebuah decihan tidak suka dari adiknya.

Ia memaklumi itu semuanya. Dia adalah sang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi. Biju terkuat di dunia ini. Apakah kau berpikir, kenapa penduduk desa memanggilnya Monster? Itu karena ia meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya, agar menyebarkan pemberitahuan palsu mengenai Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu yang aslinya berada dalam tubuh adiknya menjadi berada dalam tubuhnya.

Dia akan menduga, jika pemberitahuan Jinchuriki itu berada dalam tubuh Naruko, pastinya hidupnya akan sengsara dengan berbagai hinaan dan siksaan dari warga yang membenci Kyubi itu sendiri. Kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki, jauh dari kata baik.

Dan itu membuktikan kepada selayaknya dirinya sekarang ini. Ia pasti akan menduga ini akan terjadi kepada dirinya, itu kenapa ia lebih memilih pemberitahuan palsu itu kepada orang tuanya, jika saja pemberitahuan itu mengatakan bahwa Naruko adalah sang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, mungkin ralat bukan mungkin tapi pasti.

Pasti dia akan mengalami siksaan ini tiada henti, dan membuat mentalnya menjadi turun, dan bisa juga berakibat fatal pada masa depannya, juga hatinya. Ia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi.

''Naruko-chan benar Kaa-san, aku baik-baik, sebaiknya Kaa-san masuk dulu'' selembut mungkin ia berkata kepada ibunya agar semua keadaan ini tidak menjadi kekhawatiran bagi sang ibu tercinta. Dan iapun berhasil, ibunya masuk terlebih dahulu menyusul adiknya yang sudah masuk.

Namun sebelum ibunya masuk secara menyeluruh, dia terlihat tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Dan balasannya tentu saja senyuman. Ia rasa, ini sudah cukup untuk menutupi semua ini. Andai saja dirinya menjadi jahat, mungkin keluarga ini beserta dengan seluruh anggota klan Namikaze akan dibantainya.

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran jahat tadi. Mungkin.. cobaan yang akan Naruto hadapi kedepannya jauh dari kata baik, Uzumaki Naruto.

.OoOoOoO.

**Naruto : 16, Naruko : 10**

**2 Tahun kemudian..  
**

***Tring* *tring* *trin—Klik***

Deringan alarm jamnya, membuatnya harus mau tidak mau terbangun dari masa hibernasinya (?) Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk itu Naruto merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sempat berantakan akibat tidurnya.

Apa boleh buat, laki-laki ya pasti seperti itu bukan? Tidur tidak mungkin ranjangmu akan masih rapih sesedia kala. Ya mungkin selimutmu saja yang berantakan atau yang lainnya. Setelah dirasanya sudah rapih, Naruto mengambil handuk yang menggantung di dinding sebelah kanannya dan akhirnya dia berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang baunya seperti—Tidak di deskripsikan—.

Setelah sampai dan masuk ke kamar mandinya, Naruto langsung saja merendamkan tubuhnya ke bak yang sudah tersedia disana dengan airnya juga tentunya. Dinginnya air di pagi hari seperti ini, membuat Naruto merasa agak menggigil.

Namun, lama kelamaan rasa dingin itu tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan tentram. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan segala keindahan didalamnya. Naruto, dia merasa hari ini akan berlalu panjang.

Kenapa? Karena dirinya akan menjalankan misi sendirian. Sendirian, Kenapa? Kalian tahu sendirilah, dirinya hidup di Konoha ini penuh akan rasa kebencian dari seluruh penduduk warga disini. Apalagi waktu dirinya di Akademi ninja dulu, sebanyak teman-teman yang sekelas bersama dengan dirinya, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya. Kenapa? Kok seperti iklan ya?

Hidup yang sulit untuk ia jalani, apalagi dengan seluruh warga disini membencinya. Kalian bertanya, tidak seluruhnya bukan? Tentu saja ada orang yang menyayanginya, kemungkinan dapat ia hitung dengan beberapa jarinya saja.

Iruka, guru pembimbing dahulunya yang sekarang masih saja mengajar dan mengajar adiknya ini menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti dirinya ketika kecil dulu selalu tersiksa. Dia juga mengerti Naruto tidak mempunyai teman satupun di kelasnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Iruka selalu bersamanya dan menyayanginya sebagai mana seorang ayah kepada anaknya, dan itu membuatnya senang. Hari- ke hari, bulan- ke bulan terlah berlalu, orang yang menganggapnya ada juga semakin bertambah.

Teuchi dan Ayame, kedua ayah dan anak ini menganggapnya ada dan selalu menyayanginya, mereka berdua adalah pemilik kedai Ramen yang sangat di cintainya, Ichiraku Ramen, begitu nama itu tertulis dan tertampang jelas didepannya.

Tentunya masih ada lagi, Itachi Uchiha, walaupun sempat ia membencinya karena kedinginan seorang Uchiha itu, akhirnya ia malah menganggap dia sebagai teman pertamanya begitu juga sebaliknya. Itachi, tidak seperti Uchiha lainnya yang arogan dan angkuh, dia orangnya penyayang dan terkadang lembut.

Walaupun umur Itachi dan Naruto hanya bersikar sekitar 2 tahun saja, Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii ataupun apa itu yang anggap saja menghormatinya. Naruto sering memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan keriput seksi, dan itu membuat teman Itachi yang bernama Sishui itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sampai akhirnya Sishui juga menjadi temannya sekaligus teman keduanya. Mereka berdua adalah seorang Jounin, walaupun dalam masa jounin tidak lama dan langsung menjadi Anbu terpercaya.

Namun kejadian itu terjadi, Itachi disuruh untuk membantai semua anggota Klannya yang hanya menyisahkan adiknya saja yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa tahu, karena ia diberitahu oleh Itachi mengenai ini.

Itachi percaya bahwa rahasia ini aman bersama dengannya. Mengenai Sishui, dia mengorbankan nyawanya juga demi desanya, ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa Shisui mati, kabar itu didapatkannya dari Itachi sebelum dia melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Tapi ia menghargai keputusan Itachi, membela desanya apapun dia merelakannya termasuk juga keluarganya yang teramat sangat dia cintai. Sampai akhirnya dia bergabung ke organisasi gelap yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki.

Saat itulah dirinya berusaha berlatih terus agar bisa menjadi Jounin, dan akhirnya dia sampai menjadi Jounin dengan usahanya yang selama 2 tahun itu. 2 tahun berlatih tanpa henti membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan baginya.

Awal menjadi Jounin, tidak sesenang seperti yang ia harapkan. Setiap ada murid yang akan ia belajari mereka semua malah kabur dan mengadukannya kepada orang tua mereka, sehingga orang tua mereka semuanya yang termasuk jajaran murid yang akan di latihnya memprotesnya kepada Yondaime Hokage yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

Sempat ayahnya lepas kendali dan memarahi mereka, seakan tidak terima anaknya terus menerus dipanggil monster, seorang ayah memang harus seperti itu bukan, untung dirinya tepat ada di waktu itu dan berhasil menenangkan ayahnya yang sedang naik darah itu.

Dan kata-kata dari ayahnya yang selalu ia ingat adalah ''Tetaplah kepada pendirianmu Naruto, kau berjanji akan selalu menjaga desa ini dan seluruh warga disini dengan segenap nyawamu, walaupun mereka membencimu, justru itulah. Kesabaran seorang ninja diuji. Kau harus berjuang sendiri, kau sudah besar sekarang, dan suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menduduki tempat yang aku duduki sekarang. Menjadi Hokage''

Menjadi Hokage? He, impian masa laluku yang penuh akan rasa semangat sebelum hari itu tiba.. Serangan seekor Biju yang bisa dibilang terkuat dari yang terkuat itu memporak-porandakan seluruh desa Konoha.

Orang yang melakukannya adalah seperti orang bertopeng, waktu itu dirinya yang masih kecil, tidak berani mendekat dan menjauh dari perebutan bayi yang ternyata adiknya yang berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat berada didalam genggaman pria bertopeng itu.

Ayahnya mencoba menenangkan pria misterius itu, sampai akhirnya terjadi bayi itu dilemparkannya ke atas dan dengan kecepatan yang dipunyai ayahnya dia berhasil menangkapnya, namun ada kertas yang menyala dan meledak.

Waktu dulu, dirinya memang tidak mengerti akan kertas peledak itu namun sekarang ia mengerti semuanya. Justru itulah kesempatan yang dipunyai oleh pria bertopeng itu, disaat Ayahnya terpental keluar, dia mendekati ibunya dan membawanya dalam hisapan seperti halnya pusaran air.

Dia yang kecil dulu, ingin sekali menolong ibunya yang waktu itu tidak berdaya sama sekali setelah energinya terkuras akibat setelah melahirkan adiknya, namun apa daya, rasa takutnya lebih besar dari pada rasa ingin menolongnya, sampai akhirnya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berdism diri dengan getaran disekujur tubuhnya.

Sampai akhir penyegelan itu tiba, ayahnya Minato akan menggunakan jurus terlarang apa itu dirinya tidak tahu, namun sebelum itu Hiruzen Sarutobi yang tidak lain adalah mantan Hokage ke tiga ini datang dan menyerbu masuk melalui celah kekkai yang dibuat ayahnya.

Hiruzen-jiji, memukul tengkuk Minato sampai akhirnya ayahnya pingsan dan ditolong oleh ibunya yang waktu itu penuh akan rantai yang muncul dibalik punggungnya dan berhasil mengikat rubah berekor sembilan itu yang sungguh besar. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada yang melihat aksi penyegelan ini, Hiruzen menggunakan jurus terlarang itu dan sesosok mahluk yang wajahnya mengerikan muncul dibalik tubuh rentan tuanya itu.

Hingga akhirnya, adiknya yang kala itu masih bayi di tempatkan disebuah altar yang dibuat oleh Hiruzen, dan akhirnya rubah itu berhasil disegelnya dalam tubuh adiknya yang menangis-nangis yang maksudnya apa itu, dia tidak mengerti akan itu semuanya.

Dan akhirnya, ketika seorang penasehat Konoha datang dan menanyakan siapa Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, ia tidak segan-segan langsung menjawabnya dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya memandang dirinya kaget, dan sampai akhirnya pemberitahuan itupun di umumkan sesuai dengan apa yang ia minta waktu itu.

'mengenang masa lalu…menyedihkan' tidak terasa, Naruto berendam dalam baknya sekitar 10 menit lewat. Setelah dirasanya sudah lama dirinya berendam, Narutopun berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan disampingnya dan memakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

.OoOoOoO.

''Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Naruko-chan!''

''Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya dan semoga misimu berhasil!''

''Ha'I''

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan itu, Naruto yang sekarang ini mengenakan rompi Jounin dengan daleman seperti halnya para Jounin itu melesat pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin yang sudah bukan hal tersulit lagi baginya.

Dulu, dia memang sulit untuk belajar menggunakan shunsin, sampai-sampai butuh waktu dua minggu untuk bisa melakukan hal semudah itu. Itu menurut mereka mudah, tapi baginya itu terlalu sulit, bahkan menurutnya, Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya memang yang paling terlemah dalam keluarganya.

Rasengan, yang merupakan jurus khusus Klannya hanya bisa berputar sempurna ketika dibantu oleh Klon bayangannya, menyedihkan bukan. Membuat variasi Rasengan, mungkin itu hanya mimpi.

Tetapi, ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa adiknya yang baru berumur 7 tahun waktu itu bisa membuat Rasengan sempurna tanpa dibantu oleh Klon bayangannya, membuatnya begitu senang, namun sayang. Adiknya tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya, itu karena dia beranggapan.

'Kenapa aniki lemah! Teman-temanku bilang bahwa anikimu itu payah, mereka bilang bahwa aniki itu super bodoh dan sebagainya, aku di ejek oleh mereka kak! Aku di ejek! Aku benci aniki' rentetan kata itulah, awal dari adiknya yang mulai membencinya untuk sekian waktu yang panjang.

Fakta berbicara, memang dirinya lemah, super bodoh dan sebagainya. Kata-kata dari adiknya memang benar, tetapi kata-kata itu bisa dirombak suatu saat nanti tentunya. Ia belajar dan berlatih seharian, dia terus saja berlatih dan berlatih.

Naruto berlatih untuk menjadi kuat hanya untuk adik tersayangnya saja, agar dia tidak akan mendapat ejekan lagi di kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia berhasil.. Dia berhasil menjadi Jounin yang seperti sekarang ini, namun adiknya.. Masih tetap membencinya.

Seakan dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur membuatnya sakit hati itu. Naruto memakluminya, bagaimanapun juga.. Dia itu masih kecil, dan masih terlalu labil untuk berpikir. Biarkanlah waktu dan takdir yang akan mengubah segalanya.

.OoOoOoO.

**Di kantor Hokage..**

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang mempunyai rambut sama seperti Naruto itu, kini telah disibukan oleh beberapa monster kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia terlihat memijit pelan pelipisnya, mungkin menjadi Hokage adalah kesialannya dan tidak sesenang yang ia bayangkan itulah yang ada didalam pikiran yang Yondaime Hokage ini.

Atau yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah dari Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Seorang Hokage yang menjabat muda ini adalah pahlawan perang dari PDS3, dia dijuluki sang Konoha no Kirou Senko. Kilat kuning dari Konoha itulah artinya, kenapa demikian, karena dia adalah seorang ninja tercepat yang pernah ada setelah Raikage 3 tentunya.

Ketika gerakan cepat itu dilakukan oleh Minato, seberkas kilatan kuning tertinggal ketika ia lakukan gerakan cepat itu, itulah kenapa dia dijuluki demikian.

***Pofft***

Kepulan asap yang muncul didepannya, membuatnya menjadi terduduk tegap lagi sambil mengutak-atik beberapa kertas disana, dan diapun mengambil sebuah Scroll hijau dari lacinya. Dia tidak usah lagi melihat kedepannya dan siapa gerangan yang datang menemuinya karena dia sudah tahu..

''Hokage-sama, saya siap melaksanakan misi tersebut''

''Tidak usah sebegitu formalnya Naruto, kamu kan anakku, jadi panggil saja aku Tou-san oke'' bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Sebuah penyesalan terkadang menghantui Hokage muda ini, dia menyesal ketika Naruto menjadi tidak mempunyai teman dan dijauhi oleh beberapa penduduk desa.

Mungkin inilah kenapa waktu itu Naruto meminta kepadanya agar pemberitahuan tentang Jinchuriki palsu itu di umumkan kepada khalayak umum. Hah~ dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya ini, bisa berpikir sampai kesitu, mungkin maksudnya dia tidak ingin..

Adiknya terluka karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Adiknya selalu sendirian karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Adiknya selalu mendapat siksaan karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Mungkin.. Itulah maksud dari anaknya ini, Naruto. Dia merasa bangga terhadap anak ini, anak yang sungguh baik namun tidak kuat. Anak yang sungguh sabar namun tidak Arogan, dan lainnya yang didenifisikan sebagai baik.

''Ini misimu, mungkin ini sedikit berbahaya bagimu mengenai ini adalah Rank S. Kamu akan di tugaskan ke Amegakure untuk mencari keberadaan tentang organisasi Akatsuki. Ini adalah misi bahaya, aku tidak tahu kenapa tetua desa membuat misi ini kepadamu, mungkin ada keganjilan disini. Namun yang pasti, kamu harus hati-hati Naruto, bawalah beberapa alat yang mungkin bisa membantumu dalam misi ini. Semoga kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat'' setelah mendapat penjelasan dari ayahnya ini, Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan maju mengambil Scroll berwarna hijau itu dari tangan ayahnya.

''Saya persimi dulu, Tou-san'' dan setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia menghilang seperti biasanya dengan kepulan asap yang selalu tertinggal. Minato berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia melatih Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin? Lagi pula tubuhnya juga sudah masuk ketahap remaja, namun.. Apakah Naruto bisa mempelajari Hiraishin dengan mudah, membuat Rasengan saja masih sulit. Membuat Rasengan gagal, efek sampingnya adalah tangannya terluka. Namun ketika mempelajari Hiraishin gagal.. Konsekuensinya adalah, bisa saja terjebak di celah dimensi.

Dan itu bisa berbahaya bagi anak sulungnya itu. Namun apa daya, ia harus menjadi guru Naruto untuk mengajarinya teknik Hiraishin yang dipunyainya. Setelah berdebat dengan hati dan pikirannya, Minato kembali mengerjakan segala tugasnya, dan yang ia inginkan adalah.

Menyelesaikan kertas dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas ini..

.OoOoOoO.

**Akademi Ninja…**

***Pofft***

Akademi ninja, tulisan itu terpampang jelas didepan indra melihatnya. Tidak terasa dia tersenyum kecil, ia tersenyum karena dirinya mengingat ketika ia sekolah disini tidak mendapatkan teman satupun.

Mengenang masa lalu yang suram, bukannya sedih.. Dia malah tersenyum. Mungkin.. Ia menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada. Setelah selesai bernostalgia dengan pikiran dan tempat ini, Naruto berjalan masuk dan menuju ke kelas adiknya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Siapa tahu dirinya akan mati dan inilah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan adik tersayangnya. Dan itu kenapa Naruto menuju kesini dan bermaksud untuk menemui adik tercintanya itu. Ketika dirinya sampai didepan tempat kelas dimana Naruko belajar.

Dia langsung saja melihat kedalamnya untuk melihat keadaan dan situasinya, dan ia melihat Iruka-sensei tengah menerangkan beberapa sejarah dari Konoha untuk murid-muridnya, namun dia rasa penerangan itu tidak berarti bagi muridnya.

Karena sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menguap dan tertidur. Sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu yang seperti itu.

''Permisi'' setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan cukup keras, Iruka yang tadinya sedang semangatnya menerangkan sejarah itu langsung saja menghentikan penerangannya dan melihat keluar pintu, dan disana Iruka melihat Naruto memakai rompi Jounin tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan Iruka pun berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri. Sambil sesekali Iruka tersenyum terhadap muridnya ini yang sudah tumbuh besar.

''Ahh Naruto lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa kesini, dan ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah besar ya,''

''Hahaha, iya lama tidak bertemu Iruka-sensei. Aku kesini mau bertemu Naruko dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bisakah Iruka-sensei meperbolehkannya?'' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sungguh tidak gatal sama sekali. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Iruka adalah berupa anggukan.

''Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar.'' Setelah mengucapkan itu, Iruka berjalan masuk sambil memanggil nama lengkap adiknya, dan dari arah tempat duduk paling ujung adiknya yang bernama Naruko itu berdiri sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Iruka dengan muka kesalnya.

Mungkin itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Naruto melihat Iruka membicarakan sesuatu kepada Naruko dan Naruko sepertinya tidak mengidahi berbagai ucapan dari Iruka. Itu terbukti dengan muka Naruko yang seolah mengantuk dan bosan itu.

''Ini dia.. Selamat mengobrol'' Iruka datang kepadanya sambil membawa Naruko yang berada disampingnya. Dan dengan se formal mungkin untuk menghormati gurunya ini, ia menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyeret Naruko menjauh dari lingkup kelasnya.

''Ada apa Aniki, cepatlah aku lagi malas bersamamu'' Naruto berjongkok, mencoba menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Naruko.

''Naruko… Aku akan menjalani misi yang mungkin bisa pulang terlalu lama, mu—'' sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dulu dipotong oleh Naruko ''Siapa yang perduli, cepat sana pergi saja, mau pulang lama atau tidak pulang sama sekali itu bukan urusanku. Hanya itu saja bukan, sekarang aku mau kembali kekelasku''

Naruko.. Adiknya ini berani memotong perkataannya dan menjawabnya dengan nada cuek. Sepertinya, dia masih saja membencinya akibat ucapan ejekan dulu. Mungkin akan sulit untuk memahi arti ejekan itu bagi usia adiknya ini yang masih terbilang labil.

''Naruko jangan potong ucapan anikimu!'' untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto baru sekarang ini mengucapkan dengan tegas kepada adiknya, melihat itu tentu saja adiknya langsung kaget dan tertegun. Dia melihat Naruto atau kakaknya ini dengan mata membulat.

''Naruko.. Kamu adalah adik tersayang kakak, aku tidak mau kamu terus menerus dilanda kebencian ini kepada kakakmu. Aku tahu, kamu pasti sulit menghapus kebencianmu terhadap kakakmu ini. Tetapi aku mohon, untuk terakhir ini saja kamu harus mendengarkan kakak sayang~'' Naruto berbicara selembut mungkin terhadap adiknya, dia tidak mau perkataan tegasnya bisa menambah kebencian di hati adiknya.

''Kakak akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin bisa saja aku tidak akan kembali. Maka dari itu,'' Naruto merogoh tangannnya kesebuah saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung.

''Ini untukmu.. Ini adalah hadiah dariku yang waktu ulang tahunmu yang ke 7 tahun itu tidak mau menerima hadiah dariku. Aku membuat ini dengan susah payah bahkan hampir membuat separuh Chakraku habis dibuatnya. Aku ingin kamu memakainya, jika saja kamu tidak suka.. Buang saja'' Naruto memasang kalung itu di leher putih milik adiknya yang masih kecil itu, kalung itu berbandul huruf NN yang berarti Naruto dan Naruko dengan warna perak yang menghiasinya. Mungkin inilah yang dapat ia berikan kepada adiknya jika saja nyawanya tidak selamat.

''Sekarang kamu boleh kembali kekelasmu, ingatlah.. Sebenci-bencinya kamu kepadaku, semarah-marahnya kamu kepadaku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu.. Imouto'' untuk terakhirnya, dia mencium kening adiknya. Setelah melakukan itu dia tersenyum kearah Naruko yang sekarang ini berwajah entah apa itu dia tidak tahu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan bibir yang hampir bergetar. Naruto tidak tahu akan ekspresi wajah dari adiknya ini, dia bukanlah seorang yang mampu membaca ekspresi wajah. Setelah dikiranya urusan terkahirnya telah selesai, dia pun berdiri dan mengelus pelan surai keemasan milik adiknya.

Dan diapun menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang ditinggalkannya. Tanpa diduga, Naruko meremas erat tanda kalung itu yang berbentuk NN. Dan diapun kembali kekelasnya dengan meninggalkan sebuah gumaman yang mungkin tidak akan dipercayai oleh Naruto.

'Aniki.. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi.. Pulanglah dengan cepat dan selamat, aku pasti akan merindukanmu'

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruto…**

Ninja pirang ini, tengah asyiknya meloncat kesana-kamari melewati berbagai pohon untuk dilaluinya. Kaki yang berbaluk sepatu khusus ninja itu kini telah kotor oleh lumpur ketika dia melewati dan menginjak lumpur secara tidak sengaja.

'Amegakure.. Jiraiya-sensei pernah mengatakan mengajar seorang anak disana, mungkin saja aku dapat bantuan bersama dengan mereka disana, namun…' secarik kertas langsung dikeluarkannya dari saku rompi yang dipunyainya.

'Maaf Tou-san, aku secara diam-diam mencatat beberapa tehnik untuk bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.' Secarik kertas yang berada dalam tangannya adalah berisi tentang tehnik-tehnik awal untuk menggunakan Hiraishin yang dipunyai ayahnya. Sambil terus melaju cepat menuju ke Amegakure dia sesekali membaca tehnik-tehnik itu.

'pertama, kau harus bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu, jika Fuinjutsu tidak kau kuasai maka untuk mencapai Hiraishin kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sebelum menguasai Fuinjutsu' untung dirinya sudah bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu, Naruto merasa harus berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang selama 9 tahun ini melatihnya menggunakan Fuinjutsu.

'Kedua, jika kau berhasil mengusai Fuinjutsu seperti syarat diatas, kau harus membutuskan sebuah kertas kosong dan juga dengan tintanya untuk menulis sebuah Fuin disitu. Catatan, keberhasilan sebuah Fuinjutsu yang kau tulis, tergantung oleh baik dan benarnya apa yang kau tulis' sudah ia duga pasti akan ada sebuah tinta dan kertas, untung tadi dia sempat mempersiapkan berbagai alat untuk perbekalan ini.

Kefokusan matanya yang terus menerus membaca dan melihat kertas itu membuat jidat kepalanya mau tidak mau harus berbenturan dengan batang pohon yang keras, dan langsung mengakibatkan Naruto terjaduh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Poor you Naruto.

''A-aduhh, sial lantaran aku terlalu fokus kepada kertas yang aku baca, jadinya aku tidak melihat keadaan didepanku, ahh kau memang payah Naruto'' untung saja dia memakai Hitta attei untuk melindungi jidatnya, jadinya dampak berbenturan itu tidak berakibat fatal. Setelah mengutuk kebodohan dirinya, Naruto langsung saja secepatnya melesat menuju ke Amegakure.

'Baiklah, kali ini aku harus fokus kedua sisi. Syarat ketiga, Setelah menyiapkan semua itu, tulislah sebuah Fuin yang berartikan perpindahan dalam kertasmu, tulisannya harus dengan baik dan benar jika mau tehnik ini berhasil.' Dia langsung saja menghadap kedepannya untuk melihat keadaan agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang kembali. Setelah itu dia melihat sebuah goa yang terletak disisi kanan dari beberapa pohon dan bambu hijau yang menutupinya.

Naruto yang merasa kelelahan langsung saja menghampiri goa itu dan beristirahat didalamnya. Bagi Naruto yang takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis atau sebut saja hantu, dia masuk ke goa itu dengan getaran tubuh terlebih dahulu sambil sesekali matanya memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar goa.

''Aman, dan tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih melakukan jurus Hiraishin'' setelah itu Naruto menggelar tikar putih untuk alas tempatnya duduk. Beberapa alat mulai dikeluarkan dari penyimpanan Scrollnya, mulai dari tinta, pena dan juga dengan kertasnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil beberapa kunainya yang dikiranya cukup.

Naruto mulai menulis sebuah tulisan berupa Fuin yang berartikan perpindahan, ia mulai corat-coret sana sini hingga mencapai tahap penyempurnaan. Setelah selesai dia melihat hasilnya, ternyata masih belum ada yang sempurna, tulisan Fuin itu ada yang melengkung dan ada yang panjang sedikit.

'Ternyata, membuat ini lebih sulit dari apa yang aku bayangkan' kata batinnya yang menyesali ternyata membuat sebuah Fuin untuk Hiraishin lebih sulit dari pada membuat Fuin untuk tempat penyimpanan. Ia meremas kertas tidak berguna itu dan membuangnya secara sembarangan.

Naruto menyediakan kertas lagi dan mulai menulis lagi. dan lagi-lagi tulisannya masih saja kurang benar. Ia meremasnya lagi dan membuangnya. Tulis lagi, salah lagi, dan buang lagi. Tulis lagi, salah lagi, dan buang lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Begitulah seterusnya sampai menyisahkan beberapa lembar kertas saja.

''Sial! Ini lebih sulit.. Kertasnya juga tinggal sepuluh lembar saja, aku harus teliti dan terlihat rapih. Aku pasti bisa'' entah sudah berapa kali ini Naruto mencoba lagi untuk membuat Fuin itu agar benar, dia dengan teliti dan secara pelan menulis Fuin itu di kertas kosong yang dipegangnya dibawah.

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuang banyak kertas karena kebodohannya, dan sampai akhirnya..

''Akhirnya, aku bisa juga. Sekarang tinggal melihat syarat terakhir. Kelima, setelah Fuin itu jadi, tempelkanlah kepada salah satu senjatamu yang akan menjadi media perpindahan untukmu. Setelah berhasil ditempel, cobalah meletakan senjata itu yang sedikit jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.'' Setelah membaca itu Naruto langsung saja melilitkan kertas yang sudah ia tulis Fuin itu kepada gagang kunai yang dimilikinya, dan langsung saja melemparkan kunai itu hingga menancap tepat di pohon.

Lalu setelah itu, dia mulai membaca lagi melalui hatinya 'Cara perpindahannya merupakan bagian tersulit untuk soal ini, kau harus fokus terhadap perpindahanmu, pikiranmu dan hatimu harus siap untuk menerima perpindahan secara paksa. Jika hanya pikiranmu saja yang siap menerima perpindahan dan hatimu tidak, maka bisa jadi kesalahan kecil yang membuat kepalamu serasa mau pecah, ada juga konsekuensinya yang terbilang berbahaya. Jika hatimu dan pikiranmu tidak menerima perpindahan itu, bisa jadi kau akan terseret ke dimensi lain. Catatan, berhati-hatilah'

Oke Konsekuensi yang terakhir itu membuat ludah Naruto yang mau ia telan entah kenapa susah sekali seperti halnya gumpalan kertas. Kepala sakit bukan masalah, tapi terseret ke dimensi lain dan bisa jadi tidak kembali, bisa berbahaya bukan? Mungkin Naruto akan berpikir ulang untuk melakukan jurus ini.

'Sial.. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur sampai kesini, aku harus mencoba mau tidak mau' setelah pikirannya menyetujui perpindahan ini, ia menghela nafasnya secara kasar. Setelah dirasanya pikiran dan hatinya ditenangkan dan menerima perpindahan dia mulai fokus untuk perpindahannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan langsung saja menyebutkan nama jurus itu.

'**Hiraishin'**

Dan apa yang terjadi… Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah dirasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya, Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata dirinya masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk goa itu.

Setelah dirasanya gagal, dia mencoba lagi, namun gagal lagi. Diapun terus menerus mencoba terus, seakan tidak akan menyerah untuk mencapai kesuksesan.

'**Hiraishin!'**

'**Hiraishin!'**

'**HIRAISHIN!'**

Oke mungkin yang terakhir itu dirinya mulai kehilangan rasa bersabarnya. Mungkinkah dirinya kurang fokus, sehingga kegagalan ini terjadi? Dia mulai mencoba untuk fokus. Fokus dan fokus dia terlihat sangat fokus untuk saat ini, matanya tertutup sambil terus menerus mengatur nafasnya agar sesuai, dan sampai akhirnya..

'**Hiraishin no jutsu'**

Dia merasakan tubuhnya serasa tertarik dan berhenti, apakah ia berhasil? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Naruto pun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia berdiri disamping pohon dimana letak kunai itu menancap.

''YATTA.. AKU BERHASIL!'' senyum kesenangan merekah indah di wajahnya. Dia meloncat-loncat bagai anak kecil padahal di usianya yang sudah remaja dan beranjak dewasa itu masih saja perilakunya seperti anak kecil.

Setelah ia merasa puas berkeliling dan berteriak girang, Naruto pun kembali dan mengambil kunai yang tertancap di pohon itu. Sebelum kunai itu disimpannya dalam kantong Naruto memerhatikan terlebih dahulu beberapa Fuin yang benar yang akan dia tulis lagi, dan serasa puas melihat semuanya.

Kunai itupun ia masukan kekantong khususnya yang hanya untuk kunai bersegel Hiraishin ini. Setelah dirasanya istirahatnya cukup untuk melakukan latihan itu. Naruto mengemasi berbagai bahan yang tadi sempat dikeluarkannya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam Scroll penyimpanan.

Dan setelah itupun dia bergegas melesat pergi meloncat kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya. Berbagai batang pohon ia jadikan media meloncatnya dan meninggalkan jejak kakinya. Naruto berpikir, mungkin dengan menggunakan Hiraishin perjalan menjadi lebih cepat sampai.

Iapun mengambil kunai tadi yang sempat dijadikan media pelatihannya. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto lemparkan kunai itu kedepan dan langsung berpindah. Begitu seterusnya hingga entah kenapa ia mulai merasa lelah akan semua itu.

Siapa sangka, bahwa penggunaan Hiraishin secara terus menerus bisa menguras tenaga sedikit demi sedikit. Namun bodohnya Naruto, disaat kelelahan itu dia tetap saja melemparkan kunai itu dan bermaksud untuk perpindah lagi. Yang mengakibatkan kepalanya harus merasakan sakit.

''Sial! Aku lupa kalau menggunakan Hiraishin secara besar-besaran dapat berakibat fatal'' sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, Naruto tetap melaju demi mencapai desa Amegakure.

OoOoOoO

**Amegakure..**

Rintikan air yang jatuh dari atas beserta dengan keadaan awan yang hitam, selalu terhias dan terpampang jelas di mata semua orang yang bertempat tinggal di desa ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu akan desa Amegakure ini? Desa yang menjadi korban dari keganasan perang ini, sekarang telah berubah menjadi maju.

Banyak para penduduk sekitar disini berlalu lalang dengan jas hujan ataupun payung mereka demi mendapatkan dan membeli berbagai keperluan keseharian mereka semua. Namun di balik hujan yang selalu mengguyur desa ini.

Ternyata, hujan itu adalah sebuah replika jurus yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang yang sekarang ini berada tepat berdiri diatas menara tertinggi. Jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah yang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi itu bergoyang-goyang, menari bersama angin yang melewatinya.

Matanya yang sungguh tidak wajar itu, menatap tajam kedepannya. Lalu dia bergerak, dan berjalan mundur untuk menemui seseorang yang memakai pakaian sama seperti dirinya. Namun bedanya ia laki-laki, dan dia perempuan.

''Konan… Kau urus dia'' orang yang di panggil Konan oleh orang itu menyahutnya dengan anggukan kepala. Dan tidak lama kemudian, tubuh itu.. berubah menjadi kertas, dan terbang.. terurai, hingga meninggalkan sebuah suara gumaman dari Konan, nama itu.

''Aku akan urus dia.. Pein''

Orang yang ternyata bernama Pein itu menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat kepergian teman se-Partnernya. Dia melihat puluhan kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu berterbangan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

''Jangan sampai kalah.. Aku merasakan Chakra asing darinya''

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Hohoho.. Oke aku datang lagi dengan membawa fic baru yang senguja aku buat Naruto berkembang secara perlahan. Walaupun terkadang diantara Reader tidak terima dan tidak suka akan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus kenapa? Bukankah kalian lebih memilih fic yang Narutonya memiliki kekuatan full power, atau lain sebagainya?**

**Dan menurutku, fic yang seperti ini pasti akan tertinggalkan dan tidak suka bukan? Itu pasti.. Aku membuat fic seperti karena aku mau membuat sebuah karya Komikku, aku berusaha agar pengembangan karakternya bisa bagus dan perfect.**

**Dan aku tidak mau kalau karakter utamaku dalam komik ciptaanku menjadi terlalu overpowered. Dan soal kenapa aku updatenya selalu telat dan belum tentu ada kelanjutan dari fic Naruto : The power of yami rinnegan. Dan untuk Akira no Sikhigawa, fic Demon King.. Akan di publish setelah hari raya saja.  
**

**Itu karena aku sedang dikejar deadline untuk mengomik. Bagaimanapun juga, sayang sekali kan kalau ada ide tidak menuangkannya dalam bentuk gambar? Bisa saja komikku laris dipasaran *ngarep*.**

**Dan disini, Minato dan Khusina masih hidup dan berhasil mendirikan sebuah Klan Namikaze yang kemampuan khususnya adalah membuat Rasengan dan variasinya. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung akan Fic-fic yang lain tentang Klan Namikaze. **

**Sebuah klan, bukannya harus ada kemampuan khususnya? Seperti Nara dengan jurus bayangannya dan lain-lain, tetapi ketika aku baca di fic lainnnya yang ada Klan Namikazenya yang aku mau tanyakan adalah ''Apa kemampuan khususnya? Tidak mungkin sebuah Klan tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus bukan?'' hanya itu, kalau ada yang tersinggung aku minta maaf.**

**Oke mungkin segitu dulu.. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? tetap bersama di CC—*Plakk* maksud saya tetap berada di Naruto : Anything for you.  
**

* * *

**Semoga hari-hari kalian semua menyenangkan.**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**.**

**.**

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..  
**

**Review? **

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohoho.. aku kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fic yang entah bagus atau tidak bagi kalian semua. Oke… Mari kita mulai saja!**

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Tipo bertebaran, and many more..**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha's creation

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Pertarungan antara hidup dan mati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amegakure… satu kata untuk tempat ini yang dapat Naruto jabarkan adalah, basah. Ya, dimana-mana selalu saja tempatnya basah karena tentunya oleh air hujan yang sedang mengguyur desa ini.

Naruto memutar lehernya kesamping, berusaha melihat-lihat seperti apa desa ini sesungguhnya. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk sebuah desa yang menjadi korban perang, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Disaat-saat menenangkannya dalam melihat-lihat jalanan dan bangunan di sekitarnya. Naruto harus mau tidak mau tubuhnya terlempar demikian jauhnya sampai terjebur kedalam air laut di karenakan, dia mendapat sebuah serangan dadakan berupa palu kertas yang sangat keras.

'Ukh.. Sial, aku tidak fokus!' rutuknya.

Setelah berdiri dan menyusaikan Chakranya di kaki agar bisa berdiri diatas air, Naruto melihat kedepannya dan menemukan seseorang perempuan cantik berbalut jubah hitam menatapnya dengan datar.

Ratusan kertas kosong, menemani perempuan berjubah itu dan selalu senan tiasa mengelilinginya. Naruto akui.. Dia cantik. Namun, sayang sekali.. Jubah yang dikenakannya adalah..

''Akatsuki'' seperti apa yang tadi Naruto katakan, jubah itu adalah sebuah jubah khusus untuk anggota Akatsuki. Awan merah yang menghias jubah itu.. Sudah bukan asing lagi baginya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah.

Bagaimana dia mengetahui keberadaannya? Padahal ia menyelinap masuk ke desa ini dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Mungkin perempuan didepannya ini mempunyai kemampuan tipe sensor yang tinggi, itu kenapa ia bisa diketahui disini.

''Shinobi konoha.. Akan mati!'' dan saat itu juga, perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Naruto itu melesat maju dengan kertas-kertas yang akan menyerangnya. Ia segera mengambil tindakan cepat, Naruto mengambil kunai yang sudah ada tanda Hiraishinnya dan melemparkannya jauh kesamping.

Demi menghindari serangan yang bisa saja melayangkan nyawanya. Iapun sesegera mungkin berpindah tempat, dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning yang tertingkal tatkala ia berpindah.

Konan yang melihat teknik itu, hanya dapat membelakkan matanya. Ratusan kertas yang sudah tersusun dan membentuk sebuah sayap di punggungnya sekarang ini mulai di uraikan kembali. Dia membuat ratusan Shuriken dari bahan bakar kertas, sungguh betapa mulianya kau Konan.

Inilah yang disebut sebagai daur ulang.

Naruto pun muncul di tempat dimana kunainya tertancap. Akan tetapi ternyata disekitarnya adalah laut, jadi jika dia melempar kunai kesamping pasti akan jatuh kebawah dan tenggelam, dan pada saat Naruto pindah menuju kunainya.

Jadi dia akan berada dibawah air, menemani kunainya. Poor you.

''Blumm.. Sialsshm'' yap, itulah yang dapat didengar ketika seseorang berbicara didalam air. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunainya dan berenang ke permukaan demi mendapatkan bahan bakar hidupnya, yaitu Oksigen.

Kesialan mungkin selalu saja di pihak Naruto, ketika ia akan menuju ke permukaan air. Serangan brutal berupa Shuriken secara mendadak datang dari perempuan rambut biru itu kepada dirinya. Dengan susah payah ia segera berenang dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat burung Falcon maupun mobil dengan 1000cc kalah telak (?).

'Tsk, dia terus saja menyerangku. Bagaimana ini, daerah tempat bertarungnya juga tidak memadai. Tidak ada cara lain aku harus menggunakan teknik itu, lagi pula diakan perempuan huehehee' setelah selesai berkutat dengan pemikirannya, Naruto dengan cepat membuat Handseal dan langsung saja menyebutkan jurusnya.

''**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''**

Dan beberapa replika dirinya muncul disampingnya dengan berbagai macam warna (?). Shuriken kertas yang dilancarkan oleh Konan secara membabi buta, membuat Naruto dan bunshinnya menghindar dengan susah payahnya.

***Pofft***

Satu bunshin hilang tatkala ia terkena sebuah Shuriken yang mengenai tepat dibagian dadanya, begitupun selanjutnya. Para bunshin yang tidak beruntung menghilang karena terkena Shuriken kertas itu.

Naruto yang melihat dan merasakan menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia bermaksud untuk maju menyerang bersama dengan Bunshinnya. Dan dengan perintah batinnya, Naruto beserta dengan Bunshinnya maju berlari mendekat kearah Konan.

Setelah dirasanya sudah dekat, Naruto langsung saja membuat sebuah Handseal. Para Bunshin sudah mengelilingi Konan dengan wajah senyum-senyum yang aneh. Konan yang melihat itu menjadi bingung.

''Rasakan kekuatan ampuhku.. **Oiroke no jutsu**'' Kebingungan Konan tergantikan oleh rasa cengo dan tentunya dengan mata membulat. Kenapa? Karena didepannya lebih tepatnya disekelilingnya, Bunshin Naruto sudah berubah menjadi berbagai laki-laki macho yang telanjang dan berusaha menggoda Konan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Konan akibat melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ternyata Oiroke no jutsu berguna juga untuk bisa membuat seorang anggota Akatsuki menjadi seperti itu.

''DASAR KAU MESUM!'' Konan berteriak dengan lantang sambil membuat ratusan Shuriken kertas dari tubuhnya dan melemparkannya secara brutal dengan wajah yang garang. Tetapi dibalik wajahnya yang garang, warna merah menghiasi pipinya, entah itu marah ataupun malu.

Para Bunshin yang menggunakan jurus Oiroke itu menghilang secara satu demi satu karena terkena Shuriken kertas yang di lancarkan oleh Konan. Setelah dikiranya semua telah musnah, dengan masih menggunakan wajah garang Konan mencari keberadaan Naruto yang entah kenapa menghilang dari arah pandangannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bersembunyi. Konan tidak melihat dirinya karena Naruto berada dibelakang tubuh wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat Konan celingak-celinguk seperti orang kesetanan itu menjadi Sweatdrop tingkat akut.

''Hey nona.. Aku berada dibelakangmu'' kata bodoh mungkin tepat untuk Naruto saat ini. Bukannya menyerang secara diam-diam, ehh malah memberitahukan keberadaan dirinya yang tepat berada dibelakang tubuh Konan yang tidak diketahui itu.

Naruto yang mengetahui kesalahannya, sesegera mungkin berlari dengan kecepatan full power ketika ia melihat Konan memandangnya dengan penuh aura hitam yang entah kenapa Naruto sempat melihat dibelakang tubuh Konan terdapat gambaran Shinigami.

''Mati kau duren mesum!'' Dan aksi kejar-kejaranpun terjadi antara Naruto yang menggunakan kecepatan lari seperti Cheetah dengan Konan yang terus menerus menembakan berbagai senjata kertas seperti Shuriken, tombak, dan lain sebagainya.

Pein yang kebetulan melihat itu dari kejahuan tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Konan yang seperti ibu-ibu itu. Mungkin orang penyusup itu lagi berada dalam masa beruntungnya, karena setahunya.

Tidak pernah ada yang berhasil selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun jika Konan sudah marah. Namun orang penyusup itu, dapat menangani kemarahan Konan dengan lari seperti orang dikejar masa. Mungkin ia akan turun tangan saja menghadapi ini. Dan dengan santai, dan tanpa beban sedikitpun, Pein terbang dan mendekat kearah tempat dimana pertarungan..

Konan dan Naruto terjadi.

OoOoOoO

**Kediaman Namikaze..**

''Tadaima''

''Okaeri, Naruko-chan!'' Naruko melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan di tempat rak sepatu yang sudah tersedia disitu. Ketika ia akan meletakkan sepatunya, Naruko secara tidak sengaja melihat sepatu ninja kakaknya yang dari dulu di bencinya.

Sepatu itu.. Begitu kumuh dan kotor. Apakah Onii-chan jarang membersihkannya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat melihat itu. Dia memegangnya, sungguh baru pertama kalinya ini Naruko memegang sesuatu yang berbau kakaknya.

Dia berpikir.. Apakah kakaknya tidak membencinya? Seperti halnya aku kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruko menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal akan perlakuannya selama ini terhadap kakak yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya..

Dia menangis sesenggukan sambil sesekali memeluk sepatu kotor milik kakaknya, Naruto. Dia baru menyesalinya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk Naruko sekarang ini.

Tangisan dari Naruko yang lumayan keras itu, mengundang Kushina yang tidak lain adalah ibunya datang dari arah dapur demi memeriksa anak bungsunya itu. Dia datang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

''Naruko-chan!'' teriakan Kushina tatkala dia melihat anak bungsunya itu meringkuk sambil menangis, dia sesegera mungkin berlari dan memeluk anaknya yang sekarang ini sedang terlihat rapuh.

''Kamu kenapa sayang~ tenangkan dirimu..'' selembut mungkin Kushina berkata sambil sesekali tangannya mengelus pelan surai keemasan milik Naruko ini. Dia melihat Naruko masih saja tetap menangis sambil memeluk… sepatu ninja Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam hati sang ibunda tercantik ini.

''Ada apa sayang~''

''Onii-chan… Kaa-chan, ceritakan kepadaku semua tentang Onii-chan'' Kushina memandang anaknya ini dengan penuh rasa kebingungan dan kekagetan. Apakah Naruko terbentur sesuatu sehingga berubah seperti ini. Kalau iya, maka itu tidak lucu.

''Ada apa denganmu nak? Bukannya kamu membenci Onii-chanmu sendiri?'' apakah perkataannya salah, Kushina melihat Naruko tertunduk dengan meremas erat sepatu itu. Dia melihat.. Naruko menatapnya penuh akan rasa ingin tahu.

''Katakan saja, Kaa-chan. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Onii-chan!''

''Baiklah.. Tetapi, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu Ruko-chan.'' Kushina mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantongnya, dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berhias bunga Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Naruko. Bermaksud untuk membersihkan wajah Naruko yang jelek akibat menangis.

''Cepatlah.. Ceritakan semua tentang Onii-chan kepadaku Kaa-chan''

''Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi padamu Naruko-chan. Bukannya kamu sangat membenci Onii-chanmu itu? Tetapi, aku senang.. Aku senang melihat kamu sudah berubah seperti ini.'' Kushina menarik tubuh Naruko dan menyenderkannya pada badannya, ia mengambil nafas sejenak demi melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Onii-chanmu. Dia sangatlah baik dan penurut. Waktu kecil.. Dia selalu ceria dan bermain bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Naruto adalah malaikat kecil kami waktu itu, hingga aku mengandungmu dan kesenangan Onii-chanmu itu melebihi Tou-chanmu lo~. Dia sangat bergembira jika dia mempunyai adik perempuan, dan.. Do'anya terkabul.'' Jeda sejenak. Naruko memandang ibunya penuh akan rasa kebingungan, apalagi ketika ibunya itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

''Sampai hari kelahiranmu, kejadian itu terjadi.. Mungkin kamu sudah tahu bukan?''

''Ya.. Serangan dari Kyuubi yang sekarang ini mendiami tubuhku ini''

''Betul.. Apakah kamu tahu? Ini adalah rahasia yang ingin Naruto atau kakakmu sembunyikan darimu. Kamu adalah Jinchuriki, namun kami tidak memberitahukannya kepada khalayak umum tentangmu, tetapi Narutolah yang memberitahukan kepada khalayak umum bahwa dia adalah Jinchuriki.'' Naruko memandang ibunya kaget.

''Kamu tahu.. Luka yang di derita Naruto waktu pulang. Adalah luka dari keroyokan masa yang membenci Kyuubi, bukan sebagai luka yang di derita karena latihan ekstrim'' rasa kaget lagi-lagi menghampiri Naruko, sungguh ia tidak tahu.. Kenapa kakaknya bisa di hajar masa karena membenci Kyuubi. Dan.. bukankah? Kyuubi berada dalam tubuhnya, justru dialah yang seharusnya menderita.

''Sekarang kamu tahu itu.. Kenapa Naruto mengumumkan kepalsuan Jinchuriki, itu karena dia tidak ingin kamu sebagai adiknya terluka karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Tersiksa karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Dan terasingkan karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Rentetan kata itulah yang dari dulu di derita oleh Naruto, kakakmu.'' Lagi dan lagi, tidak habis-habisnya Naruko di hantam oleh rasa kagetnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka, kakak yang di bencinya itu bisa melakukan seperti itu kepadanya.

''Asal kamu tahu.. Naruto setiap malamnya selalu saja memberikanmu ciuman di dahimu, dan yang menyelimutimu bukanlah Kaa-chan, tetapi kakakmu, Naruto. Dia sangatlah menyayangimu melebihi cintanya kepada desa ini. Dia bahkan rela berkorban demi dirimu. Tersiksa dan terasingkan, adalah korban yang sangat teramat sakit''

''Tetapi, kenapa Tou-chan tidak melindungi Onii-chan, diakan Hokage!'' sudah cukup semua perkataan dari ibunya tentang kakak yang di bencinya. Dia merasa gerah, kenapa ketika mereka tahu bahwa Naruto di siksa tidak melindunginya atau bisa menyuruh satu atau dua ANBU untuk melindungi dan menjaganya.

''Tou-chan tidak bisa membantu berbuat banyak mengenai kakakmu, dia menginginkan itu semua agar kamu tidak mengetahui penderitaan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Dia meminta kepada Tou-chan bahwa tidak usah dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melindunginya ataupun menjaganya. Itu semua demi untukmu…'' tenggorokkannya tercekat, Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan sekarang ini, giliran Naruko yang memeluk dan menenangkan ibunda tercintanya ini.

Dia sekarang ini sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tidak tahu semua itu waktu dulu, namun sekarang dia mengetahuinya. Dia akan berusaha untuk merubah kebenciannya kepada kakaknya menjadi rasa sayang kepada kakaknya.

Dia akan berusaha untuk itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialami kakaknya selama ini. Dia tidak mau kakaknya terluka dan tersiksa lagi.

Ketika dirinya bahagia... Kakaknya menderita.

Ketika dirinya senang… Kakaknya bersedih.

Ketika dirinya bergaul bersama teman-temannya… Kakaknya terasingkan.

Sudah berapa banyak penderitaanmu kak? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruko tatkala ia sudah mengerti semua tentang rahasia itu. Ya.. Dia akan merubah sejarah tentang dirinya, yang dulunya sangat benci terhadap kakaknya, menjadi teramat sayang terhadap kakaknya.

Walaupun itu sulit… Dia akan mencobanya.

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruto..**

**''Shinra Tensei!'' **sebuah gelombang kejutan datang dari arah belakangnya yang membuat tubuh Naruto terpental demikian jauhnya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa ada semacam serangan yang bisa membuat musuh terluka tanpa kontak fisik.

Orang itu.. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, Naruto dapat merasakannya. Mata itu, adalah mata yang aneh. Tetapi Naruto yakin bahwa dia kuat karena mata itu, seperti halnya Itachi yang bertambah kuat ketika memakai kekuatan mata Sharingan.

Lawan yang dihadapinya sekarang ini.. bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan.

''Konan, menyingkirlah. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya.'' Pein, begitu nama itu disapa oleh Konan. Dia memerintahkan Konan, wanita berkemampuan unik itu untuk menyingkir dari area pertarungannya.

Konan yang mengerti akan itu semuanya, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil sesekali men—Deathglare Naruto karena telah menggunakan jurus biadab itu. Tetapi anehnya.. Kenapa dia harus merasakan malu?

''Shinobi Konoha…'' Pein berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto sedang terduduk terengah-engah. Lautan di bawah kakinya menjadi pijakan berjalannya, seakan itu semua adalah hal mudah bagi dirinya.

''Atas gerangan apa kau datang kesini, tempat dimana.. Ketua akatsuki tinggal'' satu kalimat itu, membuat Naruto harus membulatkan matanya. Nyawa yang selama ini dijaganya pasti akan segera melayang, dia salah datang kesini. Dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ia menggeram marah, jadi ini tujuan tetua desa memerintahkannya datang kesini.

Ketua… Akatsuki? Tinggal disini?

''Jadi.. Kau adalah ketua Akatsuki. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan ketua dari Akatsuki secara langsung begini, saa.. Apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?'' dengan tenang Naruto berkata selayaknya butler dan tentunya dengan senyum terpaksanya. Di balik perkataan itu semua, Naruto mencoba memikirkan jalan apa yang harus di tempuhnya mulai dari sekarang.

Jalan kematian.. Datang dan menyerang secara langsung.

Jalan keamanan.. melempar bom asap dan kabur atau sembunyi.

Jalan keberanian.. melawannya secara jantan.

Dari 3 kalimat pemikiran itu adalah salah satu jalan yang harus Naruto pilih. Ia akan memulai dari jalan keberanian dahulu, jika gagal. Maka ia akan menggunakan jalan keamanan, jika gagal lagi. Maka yang terakhir, jalan kematian.

''Perkataanmu sungguh menarik.. Dan, kalimat kata yang terakhir kau ucapkan itu adalah tujuanku datang kesini. Yaitu membunuhmu'' dan sebuah besi tajam tiba-tiba keluar dari balik lengan jubah itu, Pein langsung saja mengacungkan senjatanya kepada Naruto.

''Jalan keberanian.. Aku datang!'' Naruto langsung saja maju dengan berbekal sebuah kunai yang sudah terpasang Fuin Hiraishin. Dia langsung saja melemparkan kunai itu yang bermaksud untuk melukai muka penuh akan tindikan itu menjadi berlubang lagi.

''!'' sebuah perlindungan tidak kasat mata, membuat kunai yang tadi Naruto lemparkan pada Pein menjadi terpental balik mengarah kepadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri harus dibuat bengong karenanya.

Ia berpikir, apa itu tadi? Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, semacam perlindungan tidak kasat mata melindunginya. Berarti jalan keberanian tidak akan aku ambil, percuma saja.. Jika aku mengambil jalan keamanan, percuma saja.

Naruto menanggung itu semuanya, dia masih tetap berlari maju mendekat kearah orang bermuka tindik itu, Naruto memukul namun dapat dipentalkannya dengan tatapan mata. Itu menyakitkan sekaligus membingungkan. Bagaimana dia melakukan itu semuanya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

Dia melemparkan berbagai kunai, namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh perlindungan tidak kasat mata oleh Pein. Dia menyerang dengan taijutsu namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh sebuah dorongan yang mementalkan dirinya.

Berbagai carapun dilakukan Naruto agar bisa memukulnya walau hanya sakali. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas, ia mulai kehilangan banyak tenaganya akibat berbagai serangan dari Pein. Dia tidak menyangka.. Bahwa perbedaan kekuatannya sungguh teramat jauh.

**''Kage Bunshin no jutsu''** puluhan replika yang sama seperti dirinya, mendampingi dan mengelilingi Naruto. Di tengah-tengah itu semua, nafas Naruto sudah tidak beraturan lagi jadinya sebagian para bunshin menghilang. Tenaga dan Chakranya sudah terkuras hampir habis ketika melawan ketua tindikan itu.

***Pofft* *Pofft***

Tangan Naruto menjulur kedepan, dan para Bunshin datang demi membantu masternya. Sebuah bola putaran dengan menghasilkan bunyi seperti pesawat jet itu tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto ketika para Bunshin membantunya.

Rasengan, adalah nama jurusnya yang sekarang ini akan ia pakai untuk mencoba melukai ketua Akatsuki itu. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, bahwa serangan macam ini tidak akan melukainya. Tetapi dia sudah jauh sampai disini, resiko akan ia tanggung.

Naruto berlari melesat maju dengan membawa Rasengan sempurna yang ada di tangannya. Dengan kunai Hiraishinnya yang ia bawa di satu tangannya lagi, Naruto terlebih dahulu melempar kunai itu dan Pein menghindarinya kesamping, dan itu adalah sebuah kesempatan emas.

Naruto secepatnya berpindah yang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia muncul kembali tepat disamping Kunainya dan disamping kirinya adalah Pein ketua tindikan itu. Pein yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, seakan itu bukanlah halangan baginya.

''Rasakan ini. **Rasengan**'' dan apakah yang terjadi, bukannya Rasengan itu mengenai tubuh ketua itu, justru Rasengan itu melukai dirinya ketika sebuah gelombang kejutan tak kasat mata memaksa tubuhnya agar terdorong menjauh.

Naruto terpental jauh dengan luka Rasengan miliknya yang bersarang di perutnya. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan.

''Kapan kau belajar dari sebuah rasa sakit. Kapan kau belajar dari rasa percuma dan sia-sia. Kau adalah orang bodoh yang datang pada tempat yang salah. Kau lemah, sungguh lemah'' Naruto mendengar itu semua, perkataan dari orang didepannya ini sungguh dapat menusuk tepat ke hatinya. Dia mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi… Dia terpental karena serangan dari orang bermuka tindik itu.

''Rasakanlah rasa sakit itu, rasakanlah. Rasakanlah semua penderitaan desa ini ketika desamu dan desa-desa lainnya menyerang desaku. Rasakanlah rasanya terasingkan ketika desa ini tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada desa lainnya. Rasakanlah itu semuanya!'' Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya yang teramat amat sakit, untuk kedua kalinya dia mencoba berdiri lagi. Tetapi, untuk kedua kalinya juga.. Dia terlempar karena serangan yang sama.

''Keras kepala juga ternyata… Bodohnya dirimu, mencoba mengambil resiko yang berbahaya''

''Kau salah..! Kau salah tentang mengambil sebuah resiko'' untuk ketiga kalinya lagi, Naruto terlempar karena serangan yang sama lagi. Sekarang ini.. Dia pasrah, ia terlentang dan mengambang diatas air yang dingin. Matanya memerhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan tenang diatas sana.

Seulas senyuman tercipta di wajahnya yang sudah kotor. Pein terpengarah.

''Ada saatnya dalam sebuah keadaan berbahaya. Seorang Shinobi dipaksa membuat keputusan sebuah kunci, ambil kesempatan dan beresiko, atau bermain aman dan menanggung kekalahan. Aku lebih memilih beresiko ketimbang bermain aman dan menanggung kekalahan. Itu sangatlah memalukan!''

''Perkataan yang menarik untuk seorang ninja yang lemah… Beresiko, maka matilah! **Bansho Ten'in!**'' selepas perkataan itu, Pein mengadahkan tangannya kedepan dan secara paksa Pein menarik tubuh tidak berdaya milik Naruto, dan mencemkramnya erat. Dia membawa tubuh itu agar melayang.

Dia mencekik leher Naruto dengan kekuatannya. Naruto yang diperlakukan itu semua hanya bisa pasrah, dia.. Akan menemui kematiannya cepat atau lambat. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah tersenyum.

''Sekarang.. Aku ingin tahu untuk apa kau datang kesini, Konoha!'' Tangan pein menyentuh kepala Naruto, Konan yang melihat itu dan mengerti apa yang akan Pein lakukan hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam saja.

''Keberanianmu datang kesini, aku acungkan jempol.. Tetapi, sayang sekali kau harus mati'' tersenyum, Naruto menatap awan yang entah kenapa disana terlihat membentuk wajah Naruko adiknya. Dia sangat menyesal karena ia tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Dia akan merindukan rasa benci adiknya, dia tidak akan lagi menyelimuti adiknya ketika tidur dan lainnya. Dia akan merindukan semuanya, walaupun dia tahu.. Bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada. Tetapi ia senang ketika hadiah itu sudah diberikannya kepada adik yang tersayangnya.

Maafkan kakakmu ini Ruko-chan, maafkan kakakmu ini yang sungguh bodoh, lemah dan lainnya. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah, keluarga kita. Maafkan aku membuatmu di ejek oleh teman-temanmu, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Ruko.

'Gomenasai… Imouto'

**''Ningendo!''**

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruko..**

Namikaze Naruko, siapa yang tidak kenal terhadapnya. Dia adalah anak dari Hokage yang di puja-puja karena kecantikan dan keimutannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga hebat dalam sistem ninja maupun rumah tangga.

Bahkan sepertinya hingga tidak ada celah yang kosong untuk dirinya. Namun, celah kosong itu adalah rasa benci terhadap kakak kandung satu-satunya. Naruko membenci kakaknya karena telah membuat hatinya terlukai ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan membawa nama kakaknya.

Dia tidak mau di ejek karena kakaknya lemah, hingga akhirnya dia membencinya sampai sekarang ini. Namun setelah pengakuan dan rahasia itu terungkap dari mulut ibunya sendiri yang bernama Kushina. Dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar.

Dia tidak pernah menduga, dibalik semua luka yang dideritanya ketika pulang adalah luka yang tercipta tatkala penduduk desa menyiksanya. Dia tidak menduga bahwa kakaknya lemah jarang berlatih karena kakaknya selalu mengurus dirinya dengan kasih sayang.

Kakaknya lemah karena dirinya.

Kakaknya terasingkan karena dirinya.

Kakaknya dibenci juga karena dirinya.

Tersiksa, tersakiti, tercampakan, dan lainnya adalah makanan sehari-sehari kakaknya ketika bertemu dengan penduduk desa. Dia baru tahu itu semua, dan dia sangatlah menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal sekali.

Anggota klan, bahkan membenci kakaknya. Mereka memandang kakaknya seperti kotoran yang harus dibuang. Mereka semua memandang kakaknya dengan penuh akan rasa kesinisan, kemarahan, dan Ketakutan. Mereka salah.. Mereka semuanya salah, dan dirinya juga salah.

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar.. Mungkin dia akan berusaha agar tidak membenci kakaknya. Apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua itu tidak akan bisa terulang lagi. Naruko menggeram kesal akan semua ini.

Kamarnya yang luas ini, menjadi tempat dirinya sekarang ini untuk merenungi segala kesalahannya terhadap kakaknya. Dia memukul dinding itu dengan berlinang air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

''Aku menyesal..'' tenggorokannya tercekat, tatkala ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruko terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia meringkuk dalam diam dan menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesali ini semua.

''Aku menyesal.. Onii-chan.'' sampai akhirnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya mencoba melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah ibunya yang datang membawa segelas air putih. Ibunya berjalan dan mendekat menuju dirinya.

''Minumlah terlebih dahulu, Ruko-chan. Ini akan menenangkanmu.'' Naruko mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan oleh ibunya dan meminumnya, setelah dirasanya cukup ia meletakkan gelas itu yang masih ada isinya di meja yang tepat berada disampingnya.

''Kamu menyesalinya sekarang.. Apakah kamu mau merubah sikapmu terhadap kakakmu nanti ketika pulang, hmm~'' Kushina mengelus pelan surai emas milik anak bungsunya. Sesekali ia menyisir rambut itu dengan jari-jarinya agar tidak menutupi wajah cantik dari anaknya ini.

''Hmm, aku menyesal Kaa-chan. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya''

''Kalau begitu rubahlah sikapmu itu terhadap kakakmu. Yang tadinya benci menjadi sayang''

''Ya.. Aku akan mencobanya, Kaa-chan'' Naruko mengusap air matanya, dia memandang ibunya dengan penuh akan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Dia memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat seakan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mengambilnya.

''Anak baik..'' Kushina membalas pelukan anaknya ini dengan penuh akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dia mengelus punggung Naruko mencoba untuk lebih menenangkannya agar pikiran dan hatinya tidak segelisah berlebihan.

''Terima kasih telah menghiburku dan menasehatiku, Kaa-chan. Terima kasih telah ada dalam hidupku dan mendampingiku disaat seperti ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih'' Kushina tersenyum mendengar semua itu.

''Ya.. Itulah tugas seorang Ibu. Menghibur anaknya ketika sedih, dan menasehati anaknya ketika berada dalam jalan yang salah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan untuk Naruto. Karena aku adalah Ibumu begitu juga dengan Naruto. Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian berdua''

Kedua orang yang berstatus anak dan ibu itu saling memeluk dengan erat. Kasih sayang yang muncul dalam diri mereka masing-masing tersalurkan kepada pelukan itu. Membawanya dalam kesenangan sekaligus kegembiraan. Menenangkan dan menyamankan, itulah arti dari sebuah pelukan.

''Baiklah.. Kaa-chan mau ke dapur dulu, mau memasak untuk makanan kalian'' Dan setelah itu Kushina melepaskan pelukan itu, sebelum meninggalkan anaknya ini Kushina mengecup singkat dahi Naruko dan setelah itu dia pergi untuk melakukan tugas ibu rumah tangga.

Naruko hanya dapat melihat kepergian ibunya itu dengan diam. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lelah, memaksanya agar untuk beristirahat. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengambil gelas itu lagi untuk meminum isinya sampai habis.

***Ctarr***

Akan tetapi entah kenapa, pegangannya pada gelas itu tiba-tiba melemah dan membuat gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah di lantainya, isinya berhamburan dengan berbagai kaca yang sudah pecah. Naruko memandang tangannya yang entah kenapa bergetar dengan hebat.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, seolah-olah sedang melakukan perlombaan pacuan kuda. Dia jatuh terduduk, Naruko memandang kedepannya lebih tepatnya pecahan gelas itu dengan tatapan.. Gelisah.

Perasaan apa ini? Ini begitu menyakitkan.. itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Dia meremas erat dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Pandangannya terasa di kontrol oleh sesuatu.

Dia melihat sekitarnya, buram. Dan entah kenapa dia melihat kakak didepannya dengan tubuh yang penuh akan darah. Dia memandang itu kaget, dengan cepat Naruko menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Dan mencoba melihat kedepannya lagi.

Dia berpikir.. Ada apa ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Onii-chan. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja disana. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh mengenaimu, kuharap kamu tidak apa-apa Onii-chan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, jangan sampai mati atau terluka Onii-chan.

Perasaan itu.. Membuat Naruko tersiksa. Dia masih saja meremas erat dada kirinya, pacuan jantungnya kian menggila, dia tidak tahu akan ini semua. Dia merasa.. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh, dia merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi! Kenapa perasaan ini.. Kenapa perasaan ini begitu gelisah sekali, Kenapa! Jeritnya dalam hati. Setelah Naruko menepis pikiran negatif tentang kakaknya, perasaannya mulai membaik. Setelah itu dia bermaksud untuk istirahat agar menenangkan hatinya dan pikirannya.

Dia naik keatas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, lalu dia tertidur dengan nyenyak. Entah obat apa yang dipakainya bisa tidur dengan begitu cepatnya, mungkin tubuhnya terlalu letih dan lelah itu kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan cepatnya.

Dan asal kamu tahu, Naruko..

Terkadang perasaanmu yang tadi kau rasakan, bisa saja terjadi.

Kakakmu bisa saja mati seperti apa yang kau rasakan tadi.

Dan perasaan apa yang muncul ketika kau mendengar kakakmu mati?

Senang? Atau merasa sedih?

Gembira? Atau merasa sakit?

Itu pasti akan terjawab.. Ketika kau mendengar berita tentang itu.

Jangan merasa sedih, ataupun sakit, bukannya kau membencinya?

Kau membencinya bukan?

Bukannya kau meminta itu semua, kakakmu tidak ada di hidupmu.

Bukankah ini sudah terkabul? Perkataanmu yang mengatakan tidak ingin mempunyai kakak seperti itu? Bukankah sudah terkabul.

Jangan salahkan pikiranmu sendiri, ketika dirimu merasa sedih.

Jangan salahkan hatimu sendiri, ketika dirimu merasa sakit.

Karena itu semua..

Adalah salahmu, dirimu sendirilah ang bersalah akan semua itu!

''TIDAK!'' Naruko berteriak, keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya. Dia mendengar bisikan itu, dia mendengarnya. Itu tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Naruko menjerit dalam hatinya, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Dia.. Dia tidak mau kakaknya mati. Dan apa maksudnya dari bisikan itu, itu sangatlah mengganggunya. Tetapi apakah benar? Apakah perasaan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan itu benar?

Jika itu benar.. Maka ia akan merasa tersakiti dan sedih. Dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin mau kakaknya mati, sebelum dirinya meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Dia tidak mau peristiwa itu terjadi.. Dia tidak mau kakaknya mati, dia tidak mau.

'Gomenasai.. Onii-chan, pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku akan selalu menunggu dan menantikanmu pulang'

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : **Bagaimanakah menurut kalian? Apakah jelek, apakah masih ada yang salah. Apakah EYDnya sudah benar. Biarkanlah kalian yang menilai semua itu. Kuro hanya menghibur kalian semua dengan cerita ini, dan berikanlah komentar kalian tentang cerita ini, bagaimanapun juga Review adalah bahan bakar agar sang Author semakin giat lagi untuk menulis dan menulis.

Dan bagi yang tidak mau me Review, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, terserah hati kalian saja. Malas me Review, malaskan saja. Suka me Review, sukain saja. Gampang bukan.

Soal balasan Review, aku akan membalasnya yang menurutku untuk semua.

**Q : Next/ Lanjutkan/ lanjut/ Ficnya keren senpai.**

**A : Oke ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me Review dan pujiannya, dan tolong jangan panggil aku senpai, kesannya gimana gitu panggil saja Kuro. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Rocky 12 tidak seangkatan sama Naruto?**

**A : Ya, Rocky 12 tidak seangkatan sama Naruto, yang seangkatan adalah Naruko. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Godlike Naruto?**

**A : Wrong.. ini bukanlah Godlike. Disini Naruto masih terbilang lemah. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Sebenarnya setiap klan ninja itu bukan harus memiliki tekhnik tersendiri dari klannya tapi harus memiliki anggota dan pemimpin yang termasuk S-rank shinobi?  
maaf jika menyinggung, saya hanya memberi tahu yang saya tahu  
sekali lagi maaf.**

**A : Oke aku menghargai sedikit dari arti klan yang anda tahu. Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, jika sebuah Klan di pimpin oleh rank-S itu memang sudah keputusan. Yang benar itu harus memiliki kemampuan khusus tersendiri, seperti Fuuma dengan keahlian membuat Shuriken raksasa, Nara dengan bayangannya, Akimichi dengan pengobatannya dan jurus pembesar badan, dan juga Inuzuka dengan kemampuan anjingnya, dan lainnya. Jika tidak kemampuan khusus, itu namanya bukan Klan melainkan sebuah organisasi seperti Akatsuki. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Ide bagus, Naruto di buat kuat tapi bertahap/ Naruto yang berkembang dari awal, updatenya dicepetin.**

**A : Oke terima kasih, memang itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku, membuat Naruto berkembang secara bertahap. Dan soal Update cepat, kayaknya tidak bisa ya. Aku terkadang update cepat karena tidak ada halangan. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Benarkah anda membuat komik sendiri? Pintar menggambar dong, kalo udah dipublish massal beli deh kan jarang tuh komik asli Indonesia.**

**A : Errr,.. Iya aku buat komik sendiri, dan masih dalam masa pembuatan. Jadi Publish massalnya entah kapan :). Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Wah gimana nih sama Naruto apa bakal selamat atau tidak, tpi klo tidak kasihan Naruko kan menunggu kepulangan Naruto.**

**A : Anda bisa melihatnya diatas, tinggal menunggu chapter depan apakah Naruto selamat atau justru mati *kejam*. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Ga bagus? Ga bagus dimananya? Bahasa nya? Alurnya? Siapa bilang!**

**Fic keren kek gini dibilang gabagus.**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujian anda, tetapi itu menurutmu tidak menurut yang lainnya. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : NaruKonan?**

**A : Lihat saja kedepannya. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Fic ini sangat keren dan luar biasa..  
Saya suka banget sama Naruto di Fic ini. Karena dia menjadi kuat secara bertahap..  
Dan Fic ini sepertinya tidak akan tertinggal, karena banyak kok readers yg suka Fic kaya gini, apalagi kalau ada genre family-nya.  
Dan feel family-nya sangat berasa, pokoknya keren deh.  
Di lanjut terus dan salam kenal!**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Wah gaya penulisan kaya gini kayaknya lagi trend yah di ffn indo hehe.**

**A : Waduh, Kuro sudah lama pakai gaya tulisan semacam ini. Jadi Kuro tidak mengikuti tren di Ffn Indonesia. Karena Kuro mau jadi diri sendiri tidak mau jadi orang lain. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Naruto ada pair tidak?**

**A : Lihat kedepannya saja, mungkin ada pair bisa saja tidak. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk me Review fic ini. Kalau sempat Review lagi dipersilahkan. Ingat Kuro akan menerima segala Review dari kalian semua, aku menghargainya kok. Dan pastinya aku melihat Review kalian semua.

Dan bagi yang bertanya kapan kelanjutan fic Naruto : The Power Of Yami Rinnegan. Itu tidak bisa Kuro katakan Karena Kuro sedang dilanda sibuknya seorang Komikus. Jika Kuro sedang ada waktu luang seperti sekarang ini Kuro akan secepatnya untuk menulis, dan jangan berharap agar update cepat ya..

**Semoga hari-hari kalian semua menyenangkan.**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**X**

**X**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**

**Review? **

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah cerita yang entah bagus atau tidak bagi kalian semuanya. Jadi.. Kuro mulai saja ceritanya dengan awalan..**

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Tipo bertebaran, kemungkinan hanya itu saja..**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha's creation

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Bangkitnya Elemen kegelapan.**

**.**

**Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru lagi yang akan menyenangkan?**

**Buat apa untuk hidup jika semua orang disekitarmu membencimu?**

**Ada gerangan apa yang dapat membuatmu bertahan atas semua itu?**

**Jika aku menguasai dirimu sejak awal, mungkin sudah aku musnahkan desa busuk itu beserta dengan isinya!**

**Satu kata untukmu… Bodoh.**

**~Yami Naruto~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantor Hokage..**

Minato, kini telah duduk manis di tempat duduknya. Dia terlihat menerawang ke atap ruangannya. Apakah semua ini.. Adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk aku pilih, Naruto.. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh membiarkan anakku yang tersayang bisa pergi sendirian mengintai Akatsuki.

Tetapi.. Apa boleh buat dia sekarang ini telah besar. Biarkanlah dia berusaha sendiri, itu akan meningkatkan kemandiriannya. Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang kerumah dengan nyaman.

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hokage ini. Minato merasa, bahwa Naruto telah cukup kuat untuk menjalani misi ini. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus mengurusi Naruto, anaknya ini yang sekarang ini sudah besar.

Tetapi demi keselamatan anaknya, mau tidak mau Minato menyuruh 3 ANBU untuk melindungi dan mengawasi Naruto dari jauh. Dia tidak mau anaknya kenapa-kenapa disana, apalagi ini adalah misi dengan kelas S, yang biasa dilakukan oleh beberapa ANBU.

Sebenarnya Minato sudah curiga dari awal ketika tetua desa meminta misi ini untuk dilakukan Naruto sendirian. Dia menaruh dugaan bahwa tetua desa memberikan misi tersebut pada Naruto agar Naruto terluka diluar sana.

Jujur saja, Minato ingin sekali menghajar wajah keriput mereka semua. Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan mereka sudah merupakan mutlak bagi Hokage sepertinya. Mungkin jika saja mereka sudah berbuat keputusan yang dapat membuat kemarahan dirinya lepas.

Maka ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk me Rasengan wajah keriput mereka agar bertambah keriput. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya tertawa kecil. Mungkin jika ada kompetisi mengejek tetua desa, maka dia akan memenangkannya.

**Deg..!**

Ada apa ini?! Secara mendadak, perasaan tidak enak menghantam keras ke jantung sekaligus ke hatinya Minato. Dia menggenggam erat dada kirinya yang entah kenapa merasakan rasa sakit dan.. Gelisah. Matanya membulat tatkala ia melihat dan merasakan tangannya pucat dingin dan bergetar dengan hebat.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?! Pikirannya meneriaki bingung, Minato tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan anak sulungnya? Naruto? Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja disana.

Apakah dirinya salah telah membuat Naruto menjalani misi tersebut sendirian? Apakah dari awal dirinya telah salah besar?

***BRAKK***

Minato mengalihkan penglihatannya kedepan, dimana ia mendengar gebrakan pintu dibuka secara paksa, dan dia melihat istrinya atau lebih tepatnya Kushina berdiri di ambang pintu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

''Ada apa Kushina?'' Kushina berlari maju mendekat kearah dimana Minato sedang duduk manis di tempatnya. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menarik kerah suaminya dengan kasar.

''Minato..! Apa kamu merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan itu?'' dan saat itu juga.. Minato telah membulatkan matanya. Apakah jangan-jangan Kushina juga merasakannya, merasakan perasaan itu sama seperti yang ia rasakan tadi.

''Apa kamu.. Juga merasakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diluar sana''

''Naruto..?! Minato, apakah Naruto menjalankan misinya sendirian!'' Kushina meneriaki suaminya tepat diwajahnya. Dengan pelan Minato menggenggam tangan putih milik Kushina yang berada dalam kerahnya.

Dia membawa tangan itu turun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Minato memandang Kushina dengan lembut, Dia mengecup pelan tangan itu.

''Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim 3 ANBU untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Naruto dari balik bayangan. Sayangnya aku juga merasakan perasaan itu, kuharap Naruto tidak terjadi apa-apa di luar sana.'' Kushina terdiam, bahkan Minato pun merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu juga. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang dilanda Naruto sekarang.

Insting seorang ibu bukanlah selalu tepat? Tetapi berkat ucapan Minato itu sekarang ini Kushina merasa lebih baik, ya dia rasa Naruto akan baik-baik saja diluar sana. Yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah ini adalah.. Dengan pulang kerumah dan memasak masakan yang tadinya sempat tertunda.

OoOoOoO.

''**Ningendo!''**

Dengan itu, Pein mendapatkan berbagai ingatan yang menyeruak masuk kepikirannya. Dia menutup matanya demi mendapatkan berbagai informasi yang akan didapatnya.

Matanya membulat tatkala Pein melihat dan merasakan penderitaan yang Naruto hadapi semasa hidupnya, dia melihat dalam ingatan Naruto semuanya. Mulai dari cacian dan siksaan penduduk di desanya. Sampai yang tersakit dalam hidupnya, dia dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri.

Pein terdiam.. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa anak ini telah menderita sedemikian mungkin. Dia melihat kewajah kotor milik Naruto, matanya sudah kosong. Manik biru matanya sekarang ini telah redup.

Fakta dan takdir telah memukulnya. bahwa Naruto telah mati oleh jurus yang tadi digunakannya. Jiwa dari Naruto sekarang ini ada dalam genggaman tangannya, dan tubuh Naruto terjatuh dan mengambang dalam lautan air yang menemaninya.

Anak ini… Sungguhlah terlalu naif, mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang ketua tindikan ini ketika dia melihat semua ingatan dan kenangan dari Naruto. Dan saat itu juga dia mendapatkan sebuah cara agar tubuh tidak bernyawa ini dapat berguna.

''Konan, bawa tubuh ini''

''Untuk apa? Apakah jangan-jangan kau akan menjadikannya..''

''Ya.. Kau betul, aku akan menjadikannya tubuh dari Rikkudou milikku.'' Dan saat itu juga Konan membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang tadi Pein katakan. Konan memandang Pein dengan raut kebingungannya.

Sedangkan Pein memandang Konan dengan datar. Konan berpikir, untuk apa dia menggunakan tubuh ini menjadi wadah untuk kekuatan Rikkudounya, bukankah ada banyak tubuh yang berguna di tempat rahasia penyimpanannya.

''Jangan banyak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat kepibadianku. Aku melihat sesuatu dari tubuh anak ini, aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Dimana semuanya akan terlaksanakan sedemikian sempurna. Tubuh ini, akan berguna untuk itu. Jadi bawalah saja'' mau tidak mau Konan harus menuruti temannya ini, dia berjalan dan mengambil tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Naruto itu dan meletakkannya dalam ratusan kertas kosong yang membungkusnya.

Pein yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdiam diri. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dimana ia dapat melihat dan merasakan tetesan air hujan dan awan hitam kelabu diatas sana. Kemudian dia menghilang meninggalkan Konan yang masih sibuk membuat kertas agar dijadikan sayap baginya untuk terbang.

Dan sampai akhirnya… Lautan itu menjadi saksi, dimana Konan secara tidak sengaja mengelus pelan wajah dingin itu dengan lembut. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, wajah ini dan rambut ini mengingatkannya akan teman seperjuangnya yang amat dia cintai.

Teman seperjuangannya yang mati oleh karena dirinya. Mati karena dirinya lemah dan bisa tertangkap oleh musuh, sungguh dia menyesalinya.

'Kau mengingatkanku akan… Yahiko' dan setelah berdebat dengan ingatan dan hatinya Konan terbang pergi bersama dengan bungkusan tubuh Naruto, yang sekarang ini telah kosong oleh yang namanya nyawa dan jiwa.

.OoOoOoO.

Dimana aku? Apakah aku.. Sudah mati? Kalimat kata itulah yang pertama kali meluncur deras dari pemikirannya ketika dirinya melihat kesekitarnya hanya sebuah lautan sinar putih yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Dia berjalan sesuai kehendak hatinya. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat kesekitarnya.. Yang sekarang ini berganti menjadi aneh. Tempat yang tadinya di dominasi oleh warna putih sekarang ini telah berubah menjadi tempat dimana kubus-kubus hitam besar maupun yang kecil bertebaran melayang disana-sini.

**Naruto..**

Siapa itu? hatinya berdesir takut tatkala ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada terkesan berdesis. Dan secara tiba-tiba Kubus-kubus besar itu pelan-pelan mempersatukan diri membuat sebuah bangunan yang berpondasi dan terbuat dari Kubus yang menyatu itu.

Dia memandang kedepannya lebih tepatnya bangunan yang terbuat dari kubus itu dengan takjub. Dia tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnnya. Naruto melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati.

**Masuklah..**

Dan suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar di indra pendengarannya, Jujur saja Naruto merasa heran dan bingung akan semua ini, dimana dia dan apakah dia sudah mati? Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengikuti suara itu agar dirinya dapat mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang ini.

Naruto melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu ada jebakan didalamnya. Dan Naruto akhirnya memasuki tempat itu namun secara tiba-tiba juga pandangannya berputar seratus depalan puluh derajat, tempat yang tadinya gelap sekarang ini telah tergantikan oleh indahnya dan luasnya padang rumput yang sekarang ini dipijaknya.

**Selamat datang di dunia kebodohanmu..**

Hey hey? Apa maksudnya itu, oke dirinya bodoh tetapi tidak begitu juga kali nyebutnya! Kalimat Kata itulah yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan ketika mendengar ejekan itu secara lantang. Namun apa daya dia tidak mau macam-macam sama yang namanya dunia asing.

''Bagaimana kea—''

''WUAAA! Jangan makan aku! Aku kurus,! aku kurus makanlah Chouji saja!'' Naruto berteriak kaget ketika sesuatu yang secara tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya, setelah meredam rasa kaget dan takutnya dia melihat siapa yang tadi menyentuhnya. Dan saat dia memandang kedepannya.

Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berbalut kimono merah menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Sejenak Naruto terpana akan wajah yang dipunyai perempuan didepannya ini, wajah putih dengan rambut merah yang dimilikinya membuatnya seperti dewi surga.

Sungguh dia sangat cantik. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, warna merah menghiasi pipi Naruto.

''Terima kasih atas pujianmu'' apa? Dia berkata apa tadi? Berterima kasih, berterima kasih untuk apa? Hatinya mempertanyakan itu dengan bingung. Dan Naruto bersumpah, dia melihat perempuan didepannya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan kepadanya.

Wajah itu.. Ketika tersenyum menjadikannya sungguh terlalu cantik.

''Aku bisa membaca pikiran ataupun hatimu disini.. Jadi yang tadi kamu katakan di hatimu akan dapat aku dengar dengan jelas'' oh bullshit! Jadi ketika tadi dirinya mengatakan di hatinya tentang perempuan ini sangat cantik terdengar olehnya. Rasanya saat ini Naruto ingin terjun kejurang sambil berteriak.

AKU MALU…!

''Hi hi hi, tidak usah malu. Ada yang ingin kamu katakan dari sekarang?''

''Umm, kalau begitu.. Apakah aku sudah mati? Dan dimana ini?'' Itulah yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulutnya ketika perempuan ini mengatakan seperti itu, mungkin kebingungan akan ini semua dapat terjawab oleh perempuan ini.

''Soal kamu sudah mati.. Ya, kamu sudah mati'' mendadak tubuh Naruto menjadi lesu seakan tidak mempunyai tulang belakang dan tenaga ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari perempuan didepannya ini.

''Tetapi.. Kamu belum mati sepenuhnya, secerah harapan untukmu hidup dapat terpenuhi dari sekarang'' seketika Naruto langsung bangkit dari masa kelesuannya ketika mendengar ucapan meyakinkan yang terlontar dari perempuan ini.

''Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal mendekam di tubuhmu. Aku menamakan tempat ini Hikari no Kuni, sama seperti pemandangan disini yang sungguh indah.''

''Hikari no Kuni? Kau.. Kau selama ini mendekam di tubuhku!'' Teriak Naruto tidak percaya bahwa perempuan didepannya ini telah mendekam di tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang perempuan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum.

''Ya sudah lama sekali, umm kira-kira aku mendekam di tubuhmu sekitar 1 tahun lebih 4 bulan dari sekarang'' Naruto Sweatdrop mendengar penuturan itu, teliti sekali dia menghitung sudah berapa lama dia mendekam di tubuhnya.

''Hah~ Jujur saja aku merasa aneh akan ini semuanya.. Kau bilang aku sudah mati bukan?''

''Yap!''

''Dan kau juga bilang bahwa aku belum mati sepenuhnya dan bisa hidup kembali bukan?''

''Yap! Betul sekali, kamu bisa hidup kembali''

''Caranya?'' perempuan didepannya ini terlihat sedang mengelus-elus dagunya, Naruto Sweatdrop, kenapa dia seperti detektif saja, Asal dia tau bahwa Naruto sekarang ini telah menahan muntahnya ketika melihat itu.

''Mau tau caranya?'' Naruto mengangguk.

''Wani piroo?'' ia jatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya, mungkin jika saja dia bukan perempuan sudah dari tadi Naruto menghajarnya. Sungguh sudah berapa kalinya Naruto dibuat Sweatdrop oleh dia, sungguh ter-la-lu.

''Hey hey, bisakah kau tidak bercanda pada saat-saat seperti ini!''

''Ha ha ha, baiklah baiklah.'' Naruto kembali berdiri, dia memandang perempuan didepannya dengan serius, Sedangkan perempuan tersebut malah tersenyum-senyum cekikikan seperti halnya kuntilanak.

''Ada yang lucu?'' merasa bingung akan tingkah laku perempuan didepannya yang tertawa cekikikan itu, Naruto akhirnya bertanya kepadanya.

''Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu ketika serius sangatlah lucu, hi hi hi hi'' rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menguliti hidup-hidup perempuan ini. Kapan mulai seriusnya coba, dia disini sudah hampir mati akibat rasa heran dan bingung yang tinggi.

''Lupakan, aku ingin tau.. Siapa namamu?'' perkataan itu sukses membuat perempuan yang sedang tertawa cekikikan itu berhenti, dia memandang Naruto dengan serius dan insten, dan sekaranglah justru Naruto yang takut.

''Namaku adalah, Tamamo. Salam kenal!'' dan pandangan yang tadinya serius dan intens itu melunak menjadi senyuman yang menghangatkan. Tamamo, ternyata adalah nama dari perempuan didepannya ini.

''Tamamo.. Nama yang cantik''

''Terima kasih'' Tamamo tersipu malu. Naruto yang melihat itu kini tengah berusaha menahan darah yang entah kenapa ingin memberontak keluar melalui hidungnya. Sungguh dia sangatlah manis!

''Terima kasih, atas pujianmu. Lagi''

''Untuk apa? Pujian ap—'' apakah ada pedang atau benda tajam disini, rasanya Naruto ingin memotong lehernya, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Tamamo bisa mendengar apa kata hati dan pikirannya.

Tamamo yang mendengar pemikiran dari Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tertawa kecil seperti ini didepan pemuda ini, pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Dia berpikir, sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Apakah takdir telah membawa Naruto sebagai pelindung dan pelepas rasa bahagianya? Ataukah lainnya. Dan juga, Tamamo merasa nyaman tatkala dia berdekatan dengan pemuda ini.

''Naruto, apakah kamu ingin tau rahasia yang ada dalam dirimu'' Naruto memandang Tamamo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat satu.

''Apa itu?'' Tamamo berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri, dia menyentuh tangan Naruto dengan tangannya, lalu dia genggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terheran-heran.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' dan secara tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto bersinar terang. Hingga akhirnya sinar itu membuat Naruto sulit untuk melihat. Dia menutup matanya demi melindungi retinanya yang rentan terhadap cahaya tinggi.

''Tama—!'' apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kini terhentikan karena dirinya sekarang ini bukan berada didalam tempat yang tadi Naruto pijak. Ia melihat keselilingnya, jutaan partikel kecil berupa atom bertebaran dimana-mana.

Satu kata untuk tempat ini yang dapat Naruto jabarkan adalah, aneh.

''Selamat datang… Di dunia kegelapanmu'' Naruto memutar lehernya kesamping, dimana asal suara itu berasal. Dan saat ia melihat siapa dibalik suara itu rasa kaget tidak dapat dibendung lagi olehnya. Di depannya sekarang ini telah berdiri sesosok orang yang sangat mirip seperti dirinya.

''K-kau.. Kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku! Siapa kau!'' sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi runcing yang tumbuh alami disana.

''Aku? Panggil saja aku.. Yami..'' sosok itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya membuat Naruto semakin terheran-heran.

''..Naruto, kegelapan darimu.'' matanya membulat tatkala ternyata sosok didepannya ini adalah kegelapannya. Dia tidak menduga akan bertemu kegelapannya disaat seperti ini. Sosok itu yang diyakini sebagai Yami Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

''Kau..! Kenapa harus ada kau didalam tubuhku!''

''Kenapa? Karena aku tercipta atas kehendak jahatmu dan hati jahatmu, itu kenapa aku bisa berada dalam tubuhmu. Aku terbentuk dari jutaan dan milyaran kegelapan dalam hatimu ketika para manusia bodoh itu memaki-makimu.'' Naruto menuding kegelapannya dengan ekpresi wajah marah.

''Jangan bercanda! Persetan dengan mereka, aku telah membuang jauh-jauh niat jahat itu!''

''Membuang? Ha ha ha.. Kau telah membuang jauh-jauh niat jahatmu itu tetapi aku telah mengambil niat jahatmu itu. Rasa benci dan dendam yang kuat ada dalam diriku, satu cara agar aku bisa menuntaskan dendamku adalah… Dengan mengalahkanmu dan mengambil alih kesadaranmu secara penuh.'' Yami menyeringai lebar.

''Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!''

''Oh benarkah? Asal kau tahu aku lebih kuat darimu, karena kegelapan selalu memelukku dan akan selalu mendukungku'' Naruto membuat segel tangan demi melakukan sebuah jurus yang akan dia gunakan untuk melawan kegelapannya ini.

''**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''**

Puluhan replika dirinya muncul didepannya demi membantu melawan kegelapannya itu. Naruto berpikir, kenapa Tamamo mempertemukannya dengan kegelapannya, dasar perempuan itu telah mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya tidak tau menahu tentang ini. Yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang adalah dengan melawan dan mengalahkan kegelapanku. Dengan begitu mungkin akan membantuku untuk kembali ke dunia nyataku.

Selesai berkutat dengan pikirannya, Naruto langsung saja membuat Rasengan dengan bantuan satu Bunshin yang sekarang ini tepat berada disampingnya. Sebuah bola Chakra yang berputar sesuai jarum jam itu tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto.

Suara nyaring seperti halnya jet terdengar ketika bola Chakra itu berputar secara sempurna di tangan kanan Naruto. Yami Naruto hanya memandang itu dengan bosan, menurutnya jurus itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar baginya.

''Ada jurus lain, selain Rasengan? Ayolah aku malas melihatnya setiap hari ketika kau memakai itu untuk melukai musuhmu. Jurus itu tidak akan mempan kepadaku'' Yami Naruto memandang ke tuan aslinya dengan pandangan sinis. Naruto menggeram marah merasa bahwa Rasengan miliknya di lecehkan.

''Ohh, aku punya jurus lain. Jangan kira aku tidak mempunyai jurus lain ya.. Ini dia'' Naruto merogoh saku ninjanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sempat terbebas dari tugas.

''Mana ya? Wuaaa! Kunai Hiraishinku tidak ada! Dimana, dimana. Dimana~ dimana kemana~ Ku harus mencari kunai Hiraishinku dimana~ Kekasih jurus tercinta~ Tak tau rimbanya lama tak datang ke kantong~ Woy kenapa aku menyanyi!'' oke abaikan tadi ketika Naruto menyanyikan lagu tentang plesetan lagu alamat palsu itu. Yami Naruto terlihat sedang Sweatdrop tingkat akut yang sekarang ini hampir mencapai stadium 5 (?).

''Kenapa kau bernyanyi tidak jelas seperti itu?''

''Lupakan tentang tadi, tidak masalah jika tidak adanya kunai Hiraishin, lagipula aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 1 menit, camkan itu!''

**1 menit 02 detik kemudian..**

''Oke aku menyerah.. kau boleh mengambil kesadaranku secara penuh'' ternyata oh ternyata, Janji Naruto yang akan mengalahkan kegelapannya dalam kurun waktu 1 menit tidak dapat Naruto tepati, karena dirinya sekarang ini telah kalah akibat jurus Oirokenya Yami Naruto yang sungguh menggoda iman sekali.

Naruto sekarang ini telah terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tanah dengan ditemani darah yang mengucur banyak dari hidungnya.

''Dasar, sudah kubilang bahwa aku itu sangatlah kuat!'' Yami Naruto berkata dengan membanggakan diri sambil meninju dadanya, merasa dirinya berada diatas angin.

''Iya kuat akan jurus Oirokemu yang menggunakan gambaran adikku sedang telanjang, dasar mesum''

''Hey hey, kau juga mesum kan? Jangan salahkan kegelapanmu jika melebihi kemesumanmu bodoh!''

''Oke, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyerah. Dalam hidupku menyerah tidak akan ada artinya!'' Naruto langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Yami Naruto hanya memandang sinis kepadanya.

''Original yang sungguh bodoh, tak lantas kenapa kau bisa begitu lemahnya, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan dari seorang Yami Naruto, yang tidak ada DUANYA!'' Yami Naruto berteriak, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya keluar dan bergerak menuju keatas sana.

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Yami, matanya yang merah kini telah menyala terang. Seulas senyum menyeringai terpatri di wajah seorang Yami itu. Naruto, hanya memandang kegelapan dirinya dengan takjub.

''Wow, bagaimana kau lakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu, kita bicarakan saja ini dengan damai saja oke!''

''Mengubah topik? Dasar pengecut ayo bertarung!'' keringat dingin sekarang ini telah menghantui Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kegelapannya memiliki daya kekuatan sebesar itu. Satu-satu caranya adalah…

''Hey, Yami aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita!'' Naruto berbicara dengan mata yang berkilauan, Yami mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda bingung.

''Apa itu?''

''Sekarang! Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!'' Yami Sweatdrop sekaligus Jawdrop. Naruto juga berusaha agar menahan Sweatdropnya sendiri, entah kenapa kalimat bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

''Naruto..''

''Apa?''

''Kamu siapa?''

''Kamu seperti jeli~'' Sweatdrop massal.

''Naruto, bisa tidak jangan bercanda sedikit saja!'' Yami Naruto memandang kembarannya dengan marah, entah kenapa dia mempunyai seorang tuan asli yang begitu tidak jelasnya.

''Kau ingin aku serius, maka aku akan serius!'' pandangan Naruto menajam dan menusuk tepat kearah mata merah milik Yami. Yami memandang Naruto yang sekarang ini telah serius dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, yaitu Seringai.

''Maju!''

''Maju!''

.OoOoOoO.

**Bersama ANBU yang dikirim Minato..**

Terlihat 3 sosok orang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon maupun semak-semak untuk tempat persembunyiannya. Ya mereka bertiga adalah ANBU yang dikirim Minato untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Naruto jika Naruto berada dalam bahaya.

Namun sepertinya, ucapan dari Minato tidak pernah di gubris oleh ketiga ANBU ini. Itu terbukti ketika mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi daripada keluar dan menolong Naruto. Sosok dengan topeng babi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon mulai membuat beberapa isyarat dari tangannya.

Dan seketika ketiga ANBU tersebut berkumpul saling mengelilingi.

''Taichou, Naruto telah dibunuh oleh orang itu yang mengaku sebagai ketua Akatsuki'' sosok dengan topeng kucing kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ketika dirinya melihat dan menyaksikan Naruto dibunuh dengan mudahnya.

''Apakah kita sebaiknya membantu—''

''Diamlah Neko, bukankah ini bagus, sekarang monster sudah tidak ada lagi didesa kita'' sosok bertopeng babi yang ternyata adalah pemimpin mereka kini telah mengeluarkan suaranya, menjawab ucapan dari salah satu rekan ANBU yang memiliki code name Neko.

''Ya, ini adalah berita bagus untuk kita sekaligus bagi orang yang membencinya. Sekarang anak monster itu telah tiada''

''Tetapi apa—'' lagi, perkataan yang akan ANBU Neko katakan harus terpotong oleh ucapan dari pemimpin grub ini.

''Sudahlah, tidak perlu dicemaskan.. Kita sampaikan saja pada Hokage-sama bahwa Naruto telah mati dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, itu mudah bukan?''

''Apa nanti Hokage-sama tidak marah sama kita karena melalaikan tugas kita untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruto ketika dalam bahaya?'' ANBU dengan topeng elang kini menatap Neko dengan datar yang tidak mungkin diketahui oleh siapapun karena mukanya tertutup topeng.

''Jika seperti itu, kita katakan saja bahwa salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang kami temui adalah ketuanya, dan kita gagal dan kalah melawan maupun melindungi Naruto. Gampang bukan, kita harus membuat beberapa luka palsu untuk menutupi kebohongan ini''

''Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat luka yang sesungguhnya dari pada yang palsu'' seketika ketiga ANBU tersebut langsung memasang posisi siapnya. Mereka bertiga mencari-cari dimana sosok yang menghasilkan suara Tersebut.

Terjawab, sosok itu ada tepat dibelakang mereka.

''Aku disini, **Shinra Tensei!**'' dan ketiga ANBU itu terpental demikian jauhnya hingga mengakibatkan beberapa pohon tumbang akibat terbentur tubuh mereka sendiri. Pein adalah dalang dari serangan itu.

Pein memandang ketiga ANBU itu dengan jijik. Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai ANBU, sungguh jika ada ANBU yang seperti itu didesanya maka ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk membunuhnya.

''Seperti inikah, ANBU dari Konoha. Betapa menjijikannya kalian'' kata Pein sambil meludah air liurnya kesamping. Para ANBU mulai berdiri sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan akibat tubuh mereka berbenturan dengan benda keras.

''Akkh, sial.. Kita ketahuan Taichou'' Taka, code name dari ANBU yang bertopeng elang tersebut melapor pada ketuanya. Sedangkan Neko kini telah pingsan akibat kepalanya terbentur batu besar didepannya yang kini telah retak akibat benturan tadi.

''Sial, Neko telah jatuh. Sakit sekali punggungku, apakah ada koyo cabe disini?'' Taka dan Pein langsung Sweatdrop ditempat, Taka merasa bahwa ketuanya ini mungkin sudah gila, mana ada koyo ditempat seperti ini. Dan oh ya, apa itu koyo cabe?

''Satu telah jatuh, tinggal kalian berdua. Orang seperti kalian memang tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini.'' Pein langsung berlari maju dengan membawa bekal makanan (?) bukan, maksud saya membawa sebuah besi tajam dari tangan kanannya.

Taka melompat mundur, dia membuat beberapa buah segel tangan demi melakukan jurus yang akan dia digunakan untuk menyerang ketua Akatsuki itu. Pein yang melihat Anbu itu akan mengeluarkan jurusnya, dia akhirnya menghentikan lajuan larinya.

''**Katon : Dai Chouka no jutsu'' **dia membuka sedikit topengnya untuk membebaskan tekanan api besar yang kini telah ditahannya dalam mulut. Dan sebuah gelombang api yang sangat besar menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Pein membuat pelindung seperti biasanya, akan tetapi akibat adanya api yang besar ini pepohonan disekitarnya menjadi terbakar, tentunya juga dengan penglihatannya yang tertanggu akibat adanya api ini.

Pein menggeram, dia mengadahkan satu tangannya kesamping, dan sebuah dorongan tak kasat mata membuat api yang tadinya memakan berbagai pepohonan menjadi tersisihkan akibat serangan itu.

Setelah dirasanya pandangan matanya tidak terganggu lagi, Pein melihat kedepannya dimana dia akan segera menyelesaikan hama yang sangat dia benci seumur hidupnya. Akan tetapi..

''Sial.. Mereka membuat jurus pengalihan itu untuk kabur'' seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Pein tadi, para ANBU Konoha yang diberi tugas oleh Minato kini telah kabur menghilang dari arah pandangannya. Dia menggeram marah karena mangsanya telah berhasil lolos dari terkamannya.

Pein membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah dimana lautan yang selalu dia lihat sehari-hari. Dia memandang lautan itu sejenak, dia berpikir.. Apakah sebegitu menyakitkannya derita anak itu ketika semasa hidupnya di desa Konoha itu. Dia merasa menyesal karena telah membunuh anak muda itu.

Tetapi, dia akan menebus rasa menyesalnya dengan menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai Rikkudounya. Dia akan membuat tubuh itu kuat sama seperti apa yang dia pakai ini. Dia akan membuat sebuah serangan yang besar dengan tubuh itu.

Pein tersenyum, dalam pikirannya pasti Hokage atau ayah dari anak ini akan depresi berat ketika anak yang sangat disayanginya berdiri didepannya sebagai penghancur. Dia akan menantikan momen-momen itu ketika semua Rikkudounya berhasil dia selesaikan.

''Tunggu saja.. Ini merupakan sebuah Simbiosis Parasitisme, antara aku dengan Konoha. Dimana aku yang beruntung dan Konoha yang tidak beruntung, nantikan saja serangan besar itu.. Konoha'' dan Pein menghilang, dengan sebuah bunyi burung yang beterbangan kelangit biru yang indah. Pepohonan yang gosong dan rusak akibat jurus api tadi kini telah tiada seakan ada yang membersihkannya.

Nightmare, mungkin akan menimpa Konoha.. Yang terburuk mungkin, adalah keluarga dari Naruto.

.OoOoOoO.

**Naruto Vs Yami Naruto.. **

''Maju!''

''Maju!''

.

.

.

Hening..

''Hey, Yami kau duluan yang maju aku males''

''Hey hey, yang lebih hormat itu kau dulu yang asli''

''Maaf..'' Naruto membuat wajah konyolnya, Yami Sweatdrop.

''Anda siapa?'' dan saat itu Yami terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Dalam hati Yami kini telah mengutuk Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto yang melihat kelengahan seorang Yami, kini telah maju dengan kekuatan Chakra di kakinya agar membantunya untuk menendangnya lebih Greget.

''Rasakan ini Yami!'' Naruto melayangkan kaki yang sudah berbalut Chakra itu kewajah Yami, namun dengan mudah, Yami menangkap lajuan kaki itu dengan tangan kosong. Naruto memandangnya kaget. Dia berusaha melepasnya namun tidak bisa, genggaman tangan Yami pada kakinya sangat kuat.

''Mengambil kesempatan seperti itu.. Tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!'' dengan kuat, Yami memutar balikan tendangan itu dengan berupa sebuah serangan yang membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar jauh. Yami membuat sebuah Rasengan sempurna dengan satu tangannya.

Namun bedanya Rasengan itu berwarna hitam dengan enam cincin yang mengelilinginya. Dan sesaat kemudian waktu seakan melambat, Tubuh Naruto yang terlempar kini telah melambat dan melayang dalam udara, Yami tersenyum dan dengan cepat dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah cahaya hitam tempatnya berdiri.

''Rasakan ini.. **Dai Rasenringu!'' **

''Uwahhhh''

***BOOMM***

Ledakan besar terjadi tatkala serangan Rasengan kegelapan itu menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang melambat karena alur waktu yang telah dirusak oleh Yami. Asap mengepul tinggi menutupi area dimana Yami dan Naruto berada.

Asap semakin lama, semakin menipis. Memperlihatkan dimana Yami telah berjongkok dalam kawah besar ciptaanya sendiri ketika serangannya menghantam Naruto.

''Kawarimi?'' Yami terkejut, tatkala dia melihat sebuah batang Kayu kini telah berlubang berada didepannya, dia tidak mengerti kapan Naruto memakai ini. Dan bodohnya kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Kawarimi ketika orang bertindik tadi mau mengambil jiwanya.

Jika saja Naruto memakai Kawarimi pada saat itu, maka tidak akan ada artinya, lagipula energi dan Chakra Naruto telah terkuras demikian banyak akibat gempuran serangan dari muka tindik yang membabi buta.

''Hah~ hampir saja, kau tau Rasengan apa itu? Sedikit berbeda dan juga bentuknya sangat keren!'' Yami memutar lehernya kesamping dimana dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh dia ingin muntah melihat itu.

''Sekian lamanya aku dalam tubuhmu.. Aku tidak pernah kau menggunakan itu, setelah kau lulus dari ujian Genin? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu'' Naruto memperbaiki keadaanya yang sempat konyol, dia memandang Yami dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

''Aku juga tidak tau, namun mungkin itu terjadi karena ada keyakinan di hatiku agar menggunakan teknik itu. Dan ingat jangan pernah menghina seseorang ketika dirimu juga merasa belum sempurna, jangan pernah merendahkan seseorang ketika dirimu masih sederajat dengannya. Dan selalu ingatlah, jangan pernah membenci atau dendam terhadap sesama''

''He he he.. He he he.. Hua ha ha ha, Huahahahaaa'' Yami tertawa, Naruto hanya memerhatikannya dengan diam, dalam hatinya apakah ada yang lucu, apakah kata-katanya dianggap lucu olehnya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

''Omoshirou ne~.. Kata-katamu sungguh menarik. Akan tetapi… Kau masih terlalu dini untuk menasehatiku seperti itu..!'' Yami menghilang dan langsung muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto, dia membawa sebuah kepalan tangan untuk meninju tubuh Naruto.

''Ughh, jangan pernah meremehkanku!'' Naruto menahan lajuan tinju itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan didepan dadanya. Dengan cepat Yami memutar tubuhnya, membawa sebuah serangan lagi berupa tendangan, Naruto menunduk demi menghindar serangan itu.

Yami yang melihat serangannya hanya mengenai udara kosong semata hanya menggeram. Naruto yang melihat Yami sedang dalam keadaan susah langsung saja menyerangnya dengan menendang tumpuan kaki kiri Yami dengan keras.

Jadinya Yami terjatuh dengan Naruto yang sudah berada dalam atasnya yang membawa Rasengan sempurna. Yami membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat Naruto sudah bisa membuat Rasengan sempurna itu sendirian tanpa bantuan Bunshinnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Yami telah menghilang membuat Rasengan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah yang meninggalkan lubang. Naruto menengok kesana-kemari demi mencari keberadaan Yami.

''Selamat, sekarang kau telah berhasil membuat Rasengan sempurna tanpa bantuan Bunshin satupun'' Naruto dengan cepat memutar lehernya kebelakang dimana Yami dengan duduk santai dengan secangkir teh yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang entah muncul darimana.

''Lagipula..'' Yami membuang tehnya sekaligus cangkirnya dengan kasar kesampingnya. Dia berdiri tegak, dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam muncul disamping tubuh Yami. Bayangan itu mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama seperti dirinya, sangat persis namun bedanya dia mempunyai mata merah. Itu sama saja seperti Yami.

''Kau akan mati, dan kesadaranmu akan kuambil. Dengan begitu aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada mereka semua!'' selepas perkataan itu, bayangan yang berada dalam samping tubuhnya Yami mulai memancarkan aura hitam yang pekat sama seperti Yami yang mengeluarkan kekuatan auranya di awal tadi.

''Siapa lagi dia?''

''Ini..'' Yami menunjuk kearah tubuh bayangan yang ada disampingnya. Naruto mengangguk.

''Kuperkenalkan dia adalah satuan dalam diriku dan termasuk bagian dalam penciptaanku, dia adalah salah satu kekuatan terkuatku yang akan memusnahkan dunia ini. Singkat kata, dia kunamakan **Doppelganger. **Karena dia tercipta dari kegelapan dan bayanganku'' Naruto membulatkan matanya tatkala sebuah pedang hampir saja menusuk kewajahnya. Naruto tidak menyangka, Yami bisa sepintar itu.

Di saat dirinya sedang menyimak dan memerhatikan siapa bayangan itu. Justru bayangan itu malah menyerangnya dengan kejutan melayangkan nyawa. Naruto melompat mundur dengan bayangan Yami yang menyerangnya dan mengejarnya.

''Serang dia terus.. Doppelganger'' Yami memerhatikannya dari jauh, dimana dia melihat Naruto yang menyerang bayangannya dengan sia-sia. Kenapa sia-sia? Karena setiap serangan apapun itu berupa pukulan ataupun jurus tidak akan melukai bayangannya, Karena dia adalah bayangan dan banyangan tidak bisa disentuh ataupun diserang.

Naruto terlempar jauh ketika sebuah pukulan beraura hitam menghamtam dadanya, sunnguh Naruto tidak bisa menahan tekanan kekuatan pukulan tadi. Dia berpikir, pukulan apa itu. Sial kuat sekali aku tidak pernah merasakan pukulan sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah akibat tubuhnya sekarang ini telah terinjak oleh kaki dari bayangan Yami. Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan dihadiahi berupa ujung pedang yang menghadapnya dan siap menusuk wajahnya kapan saja.

''Naruto..'' merasa dirinya dipanggil dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah Yami, jujur saja dia sangat marah terhadap kegelapannya yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam tubuhnya.

''Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru lagi yang akan menyenangkan? Buat apa untuk hidup jika semua orang disekitarmu membencimu? Ada gerangan apa yang dapat membuatmu bertahan atas semua itu? Jika aku menguasai dirimu sejak awal, mungkin sudah aku musnahkan desa busuk itu beserta dengan isinya!''

''..Satu kata untukmu… Bodoh.'' Yami mendekat dimana Naruto sedang terbaring tidak berdaya akibat bayanganya. Dia memandang Naruto jijik, dengan penuh akan kesinisan. Naruto memandang balik kegelapannya dengan marah.

''Hmm, ada kata terakhir sebelum kesadaranmu kuambil?'' Naruto semakin marah, matanya kini bukanlah biru lagi, sekarang ini pupil matanya telah merah. Sudah cukup Yami telah mengolok-oloknya dari tadi, dia.. Dia akan membunuh kegelapannya itu.

Naruto marah besar, sebuah tekanan angin membuat Yami beserta dengan bayangannya terpental jauh, entah kenapa bayangan itu bisa terkena serangan itu yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangannya samppai kuku-kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya.

''**Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, kau telah membangkitkan jiwa busuk ini''**

''**Kau tidak akan pernah aku ampuni untuk seumur hidupku''**

''**Sekarang rasakanlah kekuatan terkuat didunia ini..''**

''**Elemen Kegelapan.. Seorang Uzumaki''**

Tubuh Naruto melayang dengan ratusan dan jutaan partikel atom hitam yang mengelilinginya. Kabut hitam mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya, Naruto telah berubah. Tubuhnya mulai mengikis, seakan sebuah pasir yang tertiup angin.

Pusaran tornado hitam secara tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa Naruto ke dalam inti pusaran. Pusaran tornado itu mengeluarkan berbagai cambukan petir dari dalamnya hingga pada akhirnya. Kesadaran Naruto sepenuhnya telah terkuasai oleh sesuatu, bukan Yami ataupun Tamamo.

Dia telah diambil kesadarannya oleh Elemen kegelapannya..

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Tamamo..**

''Hehehee.. ini menarik dia telah membangkitkan elemen kegelapannya yang selama ini terkurung oleh rasa ingin menolongnya'' Tamamo kini telah berdiri dalam naungan indahnya tebing yang dibawahnya ada gempuran ombak yang menabrak bebatuan karang.

Rambut merah alaminya melambai tatkala sebuah angin datang dan membawanya dalam pesona keindahan dan kenyamanan. Seulas senyum tercipta dibibirnya membuatnya semakin cantik saja untuk dipandang oleh lelaki manapun.

Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah ekor keluar dari arah belakangnya, ekor itu berjumlah sembilan dengan warna yang identik dengan kesukaan Naruto. Dan senyuman yang tadinya merekah cantik sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman menyeringai yang seram.

Mata merah rubynya kini telah menampakkan sebuah garisan vertikal di pupilnya menambahkan kesan seram tersendiri. Beberapa guratan garis mulai muncul di pipinya yang semakin liar seperti seekor rubah.

''Jadi.. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa elemen kegelapan terkuat itu.''

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Humornya Garing :3.. Lagi depresi ya seperti itu. Dan walah, disini ada Fem!Kyuubi yang sangat aku suka dan favoritkan. Bagaimanapun juga NaruFem!Kyuubi dan NaruKonan itu langka loh, jadi saya akan membuat sebuah pertikaian, selain pertarungan ada juga pertikaian cintanya yang akan mengejutkan kalian.**

**Bisa jadi seperti Nisekoi ataupun Magatsuki. Dan oh ya, bentuk Fem!Kyuubi kalian bisa mencarinya di Google dengan kata kunci "Akari-Magatsuki'' dia itu pokoknya cocok untuk bentuk sebagai Fem!Kyuubi. **

**Apakah kalian mendengar, tentang pemerintah Jepang yang akan memblokir segala tentang manga maupun video Anime yang ilegal (Bajakan), dan kenapa Fanfiction termasuk ya? Jujur saja jika situs Fanfiction akan di blokir di bulan Agustus ini, maka ini adalah update cerita terakhirku. **

**Sedih? tidak terlalu, lagipula buat apa aku bersedih karena ini, aku bersedih karena mengingat segala rasa dosa-dosaku yang telah lama dan menumpuk tinggi yang entah aku tidak tau jumlahnya. **

**Marah? Oh jelas sekali aku marah. Sayang sekali ini adalah situs penghibur dengan minat terbanyak loh, ya walaupun diantaranya ada cerita yang tidak bermoral, namun itu bagian terserunya :3..**

**Oh iya.. kalau begitu saya akan membalas beberapa Review yang tidak log ini, yang log in saya sudah jawab semua melalui PM. Dan aku harap untuk terakhir kalinya ada Review yang lebih panas lagi iyakan Ikanatsu.**

**Hahaha.. Sungguh aku tertawa, tetapi dibagian akhir kata-katamu Review bagus loh, lebih baik blak-blakan saja. Saya suka Reader yang blak-blakan sama seperti saya.**

**Oke inilah balesannya. Maaf ya kalau ada yang belum saya bales yang log in melalui PM. Soalnya chapter kemarin Reviewnya lebih banyak, kukira akan sedikit seperti diawal. Ya tidak apa-apa justru bagus dapat Review.**

**Kolom Balas membalas tinjuan (Emangnya lagi tinju!) Yang tidak Log In..  
**

* * *

**Q : Ini dia fanfic yg ku cari! Lanjutin ya senpai! Pairing nya NaruKonan boleh?**

**A : Ya ini sudah lanjut, dan tolong jangan panggil aku senpai, kesannya gimana gitu kan aku sudah bilang kemarin. Panggil saja aku Kuro. NaruKonan? Hahaha itu akan jadi rahasiaku siapa yang akan menjadi pair sesungguhnya dari Naruto. Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Ya tuhan membaca ff chap ke2 ini membuat saya menangis. Naruto disini sangat menderita. Buatlah dia bahagia senpai aku tak tega melihatnya menderita gak di anime maupun di ff ini. Buatlah para penduduk desa menyesal sangat2 menyesal.  
Lanjuttt... Update kilat ya.. Onegaii.**

**A : Mena..ngis? Benarkah aku membuatmu menangis. Ahh maafkan Kuro, ini kuambilkan Tisu *Plakk, Sok Gantleman*. Dan Naruto terlalu menderita ya, huahahaa *Yandere Mode*. Buat para penduduk menyesal, oke dan ingatlah penyesalan selalu datang pada belakangan. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : apa nanti naruto bisa sage mode dan naruto bisa element apa aja  
**

**A : Sage mode? entahlah jika saja Fanfiction tidak jadi di blokir maka akan terjawab. Elemennya, mungkin belum. Naruto hanya mempunyai jurus Hiraishin yang belum terlalu sempurna, Rasengan yang sudah meningkat, Kage Bunshin yang belum mencapai tahap Taju Kage Bunshin, dan yang kini telah bangkit.. Elemen kegelapan.**

**Q : Bagaimana kalau naruto nya mati dan di jadikan tubuh pein yang memiliki kesadaran sendiri**

**A : Wah anda benar, tetapi di chapter ini saja, siapa tau Naruto tidak jadi dijadikan sebagai Rikkudounya Nagato. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Ohh jadi ini pekerjaanmu ketika sedang berhadapan dengan laptop. Hmm, lumayan juga *****. Kenapa kamu tidak membuat Novel saja? Pak guru bisa membantumu. Dan jangan lupa untuk belajar! Nanti nilaimu menurun, dan selau pertahankan nilai terbaikmu itu!?**

**A : I-iya pak, kenapa pak guru tau akun saya sih. Dan nama panggilanku aku sensor ya pak hehehe :). Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat sebuah cerita yang tidak-tidak kok pak beneran deh, paling baca pernah yang M. Ya saya jujur pak, jadi ampuni saya ya! Dan kenapa bapak eksis di dunia Fanfiction ini? Jawabannya aku sudah tau, karena aku langsung di kontak oleh pak guru. Hahaha, maaf pak guru aku janji aku akan belajar kok. Nasib T.T ketahuan guru. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan agar tidak me Review ini lagi ya pak :) T.T.. *Kejam loh sama guru sendiri***

**Q : Author hebat.. Bisa bikin ngakak :) tapi langsung bisa bikin sedih T_T,, Oke NEXT CHAPTER Senpai..**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujianmu, apakah lucu? Kukira chapter kemarin Garing dan mungkin sama seperti ini Garing. Dan saya tekankan lagi jangan panggil aku Senpai T.T, kesannya kan kaya gimana gitu. Kita sederajat bro. Terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : menarik! Sangat menarik! Fic yg antimainstream! Saya suka jalan fikir author yg nggak langsung buat naruto godlike / strong! Malah cenderung lemah, tapi saya yakin ada sesuatu yg lebih baik! Semoga fict ini cepat update! Dan saya harap ada incest disini #plaaak  
Nah lanjut author jangan sampe fic ini nganggur**

**A : Ya disini akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik, yaitu Elemen kegelapan, akan tetapi Naruto akan kesulitan mempelajari itu, seperti apa kata Tamamo di atas sana. Elemen itu akan bangkit ketika rasa baik atau ingin menolongnya telah tersisihkan oleh rasa marah. Incest? Wah maunya, tetapi demi kebaikan moral ceritaku aku tidak akan ada Incest. Dan disini rasa kasih sayangnya sama seperti Itachi sama Sasuke. Dan juga Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : M'f comment.x ru di chapter 2... Al.x ku baca chapt 1 n' 2 langsung... Bagus kak cerita.x... Tapi naruto.x masih hidupkn kn dia bintang utama.x... Dan akhir.x naruko menyesali.x semoga masih da waktu tuk memperbaiki semua...**

**A : Haduh, lain kali Menulisnya pakai bahasa Indonesia yang benar ya, aku jadi susah baca. Tidak apa-apa kok yang terpenting Review, dan jangan meminta maaf padaku, karena bagaimanapun Readerlah yang menentukan mau me Review atau tidak. Dan Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Apakah nanti Naruto masuk Akatsuki ?  
Dan apakah pairnya NaruKonan**

**A : Masuk Akatsuki, itu akan terjawab ketika Fanfiction tidak jadi di Blokir, NaruKonan? Hmm akan ada konflik percintaan tentunya, kaya Nisekoi gitu. Apalagi disini ada Fem!Kyuubi, hehehe yang cantiknya sungguh cantik. Ehem, Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : lanjut Kuro-san sepertinya anggapan kita tentang klan berbeda ya? hehehe dan komik yang anda buat termasuk komik indie ya?  
thanks**

**A : Ya, sepertinya seperti itu kita berbeda pendapat masing-masing tetapi kita harus menghormati perbedaan pendapat ini dengan semangat juang yang tinggi *Mata berapi-api*. Komik yang aku buat, Indie? Indo kali ya. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : Inilah fic yang menurutku perfect.. Naruto berkembang secara bagus, aku suka ini senpai. Lanjutkan!**

**A : Perfect T.T.. Jangan terlalu membesarkanku, ini masih level terendah dari berbagai fic dari buatan Author yang hebat di luar sana ataupun di indonesia ini. Dan jangan panggil aku senpai T.T.. Kayaknya dibilangin susah ya, dan juga Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Wooooowwwwwww..  
Sungguh inilah fic yang aku tunggu-tunggu, aku sangat suka ini. Kalau bisa jangan sampai putus jalan Kuro-san. Sorry baru me Review nih.. Maklum baru menemukannya.**

**A : Suka *Berbinar-binar*, dan tenang saja aku tidak akan putus di tengah jalan jika Fanfiction tidak jadi di blokir. Tidak apa-apa jika telat, jangan salahkan dirimu, karena bagaimanapun kalianlah yang menentukan mau me Review atau tidak. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : Lanjutkan lagi,naruto jgan di buat mati doknz/ Lanjut/ Apakah Naruto mati.**

**A : Ya aku sudah melanjutkannya, dan apakah Naruto mati terjawab disini. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

* * *

**Hah~ mungkin inilah yang dapat aku publish sekarang. Jika masih ada kata yang salah, maafkan Kuro bagaimanapun manusia tidak pernah luput dari rasa bersalah bukan? Dan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk me Review ini fic. Review lagi dipersilahkan :) dan sepertinya akunku lagi error nih buat dijadikan cerita Crossover, sial.. aku benci ke erroran ini. Padahalkan kan kasihan Akira no Sikhigawa yang tidak bisa-bisa melihat dan membaca cerita tentang percintaan antara NaruFem!Kyuubi ini. Dan bila ada yang belum terbalaskan maaf ya, aku sangat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena aku tidak tau bahwa akan mendapat banyak Review.**

**Bagi yang membenci Fem!Kyuubi, silahkan keluar saja dari cerita ini. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Fem!Kyuubiku, karena bagiku Fem!Kyuu adalah segalanya dalam segala ceritaku, mulai saat ini juga aku akan membuat Fem!Kyuubi. Aku akan menjadi Author dimana menceritakan hanya Fem!Kyuubi, dan hanya Fem!Kyuubi, semuanya Fem!Kyuubi *Ketawa setan* Inggris maupun Indonesia, semuanya akan ada Fem!Kyuubinya.**

**Dan khusus buat pak guru saya yang telah me Review ini. Terima kasih pak, tetapi saya tidak mau menerbitkan sebuah novel karena menurutku itu terlalu merepotkan sama seperti kata Sikhamaru, mendokusai ne~ Dan belum tentu aku bisa membuat novel :3.. Untung rumah kita deket, jadi bisa saling kontak leluasa deh, dan aku baru tau bahwa bapak ada di dunia Imajinasi ini. Aku ingin bertanya sejak kapan bapak ada disini? Hahahaaa, maafkan saya jika saya kurang sopan pak, ehem.. Anda adalah guru saya adalah muridnya, jadi aku akan menghormatimu dengan berbahasa yang sopan.**

**Selamat tinggal *Jika FanFiction ini di blokir*/**

**Sampai bertemu lagi *Jika tidak jadi di blokir***

**Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan.**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi dipersilahkan :)**

**Tidak masalah jika tidak mau Review, lagipula itu kemauan kalian semua yang ingin tidaknya me Review.**

**V  
**

**I**

**V**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tersenyum licik dengan deretan gigi menghias suasana, dia berdiri angkuh dalam pusaran angin yang sedang dilanda rasa amarah. Mata merah sama halnya dengan darah itu berkilau.**

**Dia berjalan perlahan, dan dia menghiraukan berbagai amukan alam yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Kulitnya kini sepucat mayat, senyum yang tadi masih melekat padanya kini menghilang. **

**Dan dengan santainya dia berucap**

''**Akhirnya, kau muncul juga''**

**Warning : Tipo bertebaran..**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Tahapan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yami Naruto mulai bergerak, mengetahui bahwa lawan yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah lawan biasa. Dan tidak begitu diam dengan apa yang akan dilancarkannya dia membuat puluhan Doppelganger untuk membantu dan menimbulkan serangan yang kuat.

Pusaran tornado yang berada tepat didepannya mengeluarkan percikan kilat kuning dan mulai berusaha menyambar tubuh Yami, namun tidak sebegitu mudah untuk menaklukkan sosok Yami. Dengan lihai dia menghindar dan terus melaju kedepan.

''Dapat kau!'' Yami meloncat beserta dengan para Doppelgangernya, dan dengan cepat seluruh benda tajam yang dipegangnya melesat masuk menuju inti pusaran. Namun hal itu tidak seperti yang Yami duga, ketika sebuah sayatan lidah api kini membakar tangan kanannya, yang membuat dia berteriak kesakitan.

Yami meloncat mundur, namun tidak dengan Doppelganger yang selalu senan tiasa berada digaris perlawanan. Bagaimana pun juga Yami mulai mengandalkan mereka untuk memusnahkan perisai angin menyebalkan itu.

Namun harapan itu tidak lama untuk dikabulkan. Perisai angin tornado yang tadinya membungkus tubuh Naruto kini menghilang beserta dengan para Doppelgangernya. Dan disanalah Naruto berdiri dalam naungan udara beserta dengan tangan kanan yang yang berbeda **(Devil Bringer Nero DMC4).**

''Cih, dia memberikan kekuatannya pada Naruto!'' Yami mengumpat tatkala melihat betapa hebat aura kekuatan yang memancar dari tangan kanan Naruto. Dan dengan cepat dia mulai menyerang lagi, kini dia dibantu oleh ratusan Doppelganger.

Naruto melihat kedepannya, matanya bukanlah lagi berwarna biru, namun berubah benjadi ungu. Dia sekarang ini berada dalam kendali penuh kekuatan kegelapannya. Dan dengan santai dia turun, satu pijakan dari kaki Naruto telah berhasil membuat langkah para Doppelganger dan Yami berhenti.

Seluruh penjuru dimensi yang dia singgahi kini berguncang dengan hebat, membawa kengerian bagi yang melihatnya, dua pijakan membuat semua bebatuan terjal menjulang tinggi dan keluar dari inti dimensi, bebatuan itu melayang-layang.

Seakan-akan gravitasi telah ditiadakan. Yami memandang sengit kedepannya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kemarahan dari sosok elemen kegelapan sebegitu mengerikan. Dan Tamamo harus bertanggung jawab oleh karenanya.

''Woy kampret! Berhentilah membanggakan kekuatanmu!'' Yami berteriak sekuat tenaganya, ''Tutup mulutmu, dan rasakanlah rasa takutmu.'' Kata Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang dikendalikan penuh. Tangan kanan bagaikan monster itu mulai bercahaya

Dan dengan cepat cahaya itu menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah pedang samurai yang kini telah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Yami mulai bergerak lagi, dan dia mulai menggandakan lagi Doppelgangernya menjadikan yang tadinya ratusan menjadi ribuan.

Begitu mereka semua telah mendekat, Sarung pedang itu kini telah lepas dari badan tajamnya, dan dengan memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto menghilang meninggalkan sarung pedangnya yang kini berputar-putar dalam udara. Tidak lama dari tiga detik Naruto kembali berdiri kembali ketempat asalnya.

Tangan kiri yang bebas tugas kini mengambil kembali sarung pedang yang tadi masih berputar. Dengan pelan Naruto mulai menyelimuti kembali pedangnya, dan ketika pedang itu terselimuti secara penuh semua Doppelganger milik Yami maupun semua benda yang melayang hancur berkeping-keping.

Meninggalkan rasa kaget begitu besar milik Yami Naruto. ''Kau..!'' Dia bingung harus mengeluarkan kata apa yang pantas untuk suasana ini, ''Memang brengsek!'' Dan kata itulah yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilampiaskan. Dengan amarah yang sedang mendidih, Yami Naruto mulai merapal segel tangan.

''Mati—'' Kata itu terpotong sesuai dengan kedua tangan Yami, dia meronta kesakitan, kedua tangannya telah tiada pada tempatnya membuat darah segar dengan warna merah kental kini mengucur deras bagaikan air terjun.

''Arrgg, Kau—'' Dan kata itu terpotong lagi karena kedua kakinya terpotong juga. Dia meraung lagi, memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di dimensi ini. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Yami yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Yami merangkak menggunakan dagunya, berusaha menjauh dari terkaman sosok Naruto yang bukanlah kesadaran Naruto, dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Lihatlah kedua tangan dan kakinya putus semua dan membawa rasa sakit sekaligus nyeri yang tiada tara.

Mata penuh ambisi milik Yami ketika berhadapan di awal tadi kini lenyap, tergantikan oleh rasa takut yang entah kenapa menyiksanya. Naruto berjalan dengan santai, seakan-akan dia menyukai cara Yami menjauh dari terkamannya.

''Ja-jangan mendekat!'' Dia meraung ketakutan, begitu melihat tubuh Naruto sudah semakin dekat. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia berteriak kesakitan, ketika merasakan kedua matanya terasa sangat perih, ''Ma-mataku.. Mataku!''

Dan yang tidak dapat Yami lihat adalah kedua bola matanya yang kini telah hancur oleh genggaman tangan Naruto, darah terus mengalir, menciptakan sungai berdarah yang akan terus terkenang. Yami tidak begitu tahu, bagaimana Naruto mencabut kedua matanya dengan begitu cepat.

Naruto kini berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok Yami yang kini terlihat menyedihkan, dia mengangkat kakinya dan dengan keras menginjak tubuh Yami Naruto. Membuatnya berteriak semakin keras. Tidak puas akan itu, Naruto merobek perut Yami dengan pedangnya, dan dia kembali berteriak.

''Cu-cukup, aku menyerah.. A-a-aku mo—'' Dan seakan tidak mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan, Naruto mulai menginjak kembali tepat dimana perut tadi dibelah yang membuat beberapa organ dalam hancur seketika. Yami kini mengeluarkan busa putih dari mulutnya, dia tidak kuat lagi.

''A-ak—'' Dan dengan beringas Naruto mulai menggunakan pedangnya untuk mengukir sebuah karya di tubuh Yami. ''Ha ha ha..Tebas, tebas, tebas lagi!'' Tertawaanlah yang dapat Naruto lakukan untuk sekarang, dia tertawa kejam bagai seorang pembunuh berantai. Dan dengan injakan super maut menghantam wajah tidak berbentuk milik Yami semuanya terselesaikan.

Dan setelah itu tubuh milik Yami kini memudar bagaikan tinta yang tumpah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini terbaring pingsan, pedang yang ada di tangannya mulai menghilang begitu juga dengan tangan monster yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

.

.

OoOoO

''Mustahil..'' Tamamo mematung dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Wajah cantik bagaikan dewi itu kini menampakkan raut kekagetannya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa elemen kegelapan itu sebegitu mengerikannya. Untung Tamamo mengutus Yami Naruto untuk melawannya, jadi dia bisa mengambil pelajaran akan kejadian barusan yang sangat mengerikan.

Dia tengokan kepalanya kebelakang ketika sebuah cahaya yang menampilkan tubuh Naruto kini telah kembali datang di dimensinya. Dia memandang siaga tubuh didepannya, siapa tahu tubuh itu masih dikendalikan oleh elemen kegelapannya.

Dan tubuh Naruto bergerak, dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dan hal itu membuat kesiagaannya bertambah. Naruto memegang keningnya, dia merasakan rasa berat disitu, seperti ditimpuk oleh benda yang keras sekali. Dengan pelan dia mulai duduk dengan benar.

''Umm, aduh.. Kepalaku sakit sekali!'' keluhan Naruto begitu dia kembali sadar atas kendali tubuhnya. Tamamo yang melihat itu, kini mulai merilekskan tubuhnya. Dan Tamamo melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. Dimensinya kini telah gelap, yang berartikan sudah malam.

''Naruto?'' Naruto menengokkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Tamamo penuh akan senyuman cantiknya, ''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah. ''Y-ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kepalaku terasa sedikit berat'' Tamamo memaklumi akan hal itu, dan ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Naruto tertarik padanya. Dia yakin rencananya akan berjalan lancar, dan dengan senyuman licik tersembunyi dia melampiaskannya.

''Sini biar kubantu.'' Dengan pelan Tamamo mengelus kepala Naruto, sambil mengelus Tamamo juga meniup-niupnya. Membuat Naruto menjadi seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang meminta belas kasih dari ibunya.

Mata birunya menatap ke tanah dengan sendu. Tamamo yang melihat itu kini menyentuh dagu Naruto, membawa mata biru bagai permata itu menatapnya. Naruto semakin salah tingkah akan hal nekat yang dilakukan oleh gadis didepannya ini.

''Syukurlah kau selamat'' Naruto terdiam, ketika semua penglihatannya tertuju pada bibir merah merekah milik Tamamo bergerak. Wajah mereka kini kian mendekat, bukan. Tetapi wajah Tamamo lah yang semakin mendekat. Dengan lelehan air mata yang menghias raut wajahnya, dia semakin memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Dan ketika kedua bibir itu menyatu, semuanya terhanyut akan nuansa manis yang mereka rasakan, tidak mereka. Namun hanya Naruto yang merasakan nuansa tersebut. Tidak dengan Tamamo, disela pagutannya dia sematkan untuk tersenyum licik, dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu sebuah kepercayaan milik Naruto. Dan sandiwara menangisnya, berhasil.

Kini dia tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya, and done. Semuanya selesai sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

OoOoO

**Di Konoha..**

Anbu suruhan Minato yang selamat dan berhasil melarikan diri dari terkaman ketua Akatsuki itu kini telah berhasil sampai kekampung halamannya dengan selamat ketika memakan 7 hari untuk mencapainya. Mereka bertiga yang selamat mulai bergerak cepat menuju gedung Hokage.

Minato yang kini sedang bertugas dengan beberapa kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya terhenti oleh sebuah kepulan asap yang muncul didepannya. Dia melihat dan menemukan tiga Anbu yang disuruhnya untuk melindungi Naruto, dengan keadaan yang kacau.

''Bagaimana?'' Para Anbu menundukan wajahnya, mereka semua merasa gelisah akan apa yang akan mereka katakan. ''Yondaime-sama, Misi yang anda berikan kepada kami..'' Minato menunggu, sedangkan ketua mereka kini sedang menggigit bibir dibalik topengnya. Dan dengan tegas, ''Gagal total, Namikaze Naruto terbunuh begitu juga dengan rekan kami!'' Dia berucap. Dan selamat datang di rumah sakit karena sekarang Minato telah me Rasengan tubuh ketua Anbu yang sudah dipercayainya.

''Kenapa kalian bisa gagal hah!'' Minato murka, dia menciptakan Rasengan lebih besar lagi. Dia tidak terima, dia tidak terima ketika anaknya telah mati! Dia tidak terima akan berita itu! ''A-ampun Yondaime-sama! Kami kalah karena di sana ada ketua Akatsuki, dia begitu kuat sekali! Ampunilah kami Yondaime-sama'' Dan berkat ucapan itu kantor hokage menjadi hancur berkeping-keping karena Rasengan besar milik Minato menjilat lantainya.

''Ada apa ini!'' Para penjaga mulai berdatangan dan menemukan Hokage tercinta mereka tengah mengamuk. Semua Anbu mulai berdatangan ke tempat tersebut, dan mereka semua mulai melihat betapa mengerikannya Hokage mereka ketika sedang mengamuk.

''Apakah kata maaf, dapat mengembalikan Naruto, HAH!'' Minato mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk berteriak marah, dia tidak menghiraukan para massa datang dan melihat aksinya. Darahnya sudah naik keubun-ubunnya sekarang. ''Ti-tidak Yondaime-sama'' Mereka kalang kabut ketika melihat dan merasakan sendiri amarah sang Hokage.

''Cukup sudah.. Kalian pergi dari sini, sebelum aku membunuh kalian semuanya! Dan bawa ketua Anbu tidak becus itu ke rumah sakit!'' Dan setidaknya, dibalik amarahnya yang sedang memuncak dia masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab akan apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Dan begitu pemandangan mereka telah lenyap dari hadapannya, secepat mungkin Hokage muda itu kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

OoOoO

**Dengan Naruto..**

''Kenapa?'' Naruto melepas pagutannya, dia menggenggam erat pundak mungil gadis didepannya. Membawanya untuk memperjelas semua ini, ''Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'' Tamamo tersenyum penuh arti, ''Karena aku perduli padamu''

''Perduli? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengirimku menemui kegelapanku sendiri'' Kini giliran Tamamo lah yang salah tingkah, dan dengan otak cerdas yang dipunyai Tamamo. Dia dengan mudah mencari sebuah kalimat untuk mematahkannya, dan dia menjawab dengan tenang. ''Bukannya kau ingin kembali hidup?'' Naruto kicep, ''Iya sih.. Tapi, kenapa harus melawannya. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa di alam bawah sadarku ada orang macam dia, ini aneh sekali. Dan entah kenapa tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?''

Mendengar penuturan itu, Tamamo beranjak dari duduknya untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan dan membelakangi Naruto, membuat Naruto dibuat heran oleh tingkah laku gadis didepannya. ''Soal jati diri kegelapanmu, itu sudah menjadi hukum mutlak pada setiap diri manusia. Kau telah berhasil mengalahkannya, itu berarti tahapan pertama untuk kembali hidup dari pengaruh Ningendo telah berhasil. Kini tinggal 9 lagi tahapan untuk kau lalui.'' Naruto membulatkan matanya, ''Apa! 9 tahapan lagi! Jangan bercanda Tamamo, satu tahapan saja membuatku hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya!''

''Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, karena kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya terpendam dalam dirimu kini sudah bangkit. Kau tinggal melatihnya saja, itu kenapa tubuhmu serasa bergerak sendiri.'' Terdiam sejenak.

''Kekuatan itu adalah jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan itu tersembunyi oleh ratusan atom dan molekul yang berada pada tubuhmu, dan ini aneh. Pada dasarnya manusia tidak memiliki unsur molekul atau pun atom, jika mempunyainya maka otomatis tubuh manusia akan meledak, namun berbeda denganmu. Karena kau memiliki elemen itu, maka secara harfiah tubuhmu dapat menahannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, unsur senyawa atom dan molekul merupakan hasil pengeluaran dari elemen tersebut, dan melindunginya sekaligus'' Tamamo membalikkan badannya dan membawa dirinya untuk memandang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat memegang keningnya, dan hal itu membuat Tamamo mengangkat alisnya, pertandabingung.

''Apakah kau mengerti?'' Dan Tamamo dongkol karena dengan watadosnya Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Bagaimana mau mengerti, ada apa itu tadi? Atom, molekul dan memangnya itu apa? Apakah sejenis bumbu Ramen!'' Dia rasa butuh kesabaran untuk menangani orang otak mungil didepannya ini. Tamamo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan sebuah bola hitam muncul dari ketiadaan, sungguh menakjubkan.

''Akan aku jelaskan dengan media ini saja'' Dan dengan demikian, bola hitam yang berada pada tangan kanannya mulai membelah dirinya menjadi 10 bagian. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mulai memfokuskan keadaannya.

''Dalam hal ini, kau memiliki sebuah kekuatan langka yang hanya ada pada zaman dahulu. Kekuatan ini dinamakan Elemen kegelapan, namun pada zaman itu mereka memanggilnya sebagai Elemen kutukan. Dan kau memiliki elemen itu.'' Naruto mengangguk pasti, dan membuat Tamamo bernafas lega.

''Dan ini, perhatikanlah baik-baik!'' Tamamo menyentuh bola hitam yang berada didekatnya, dan sebuah monitor LCD keluar dari dalamnya. Dan disitu menampilkan berbagai ikon yang Naruto belum mengetahuinya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

''Apa itu?'' Naruto berucap sambil menuding sebuah objek yang menurutnya aneh. Tamamo menghela nafasnya, jika saja bukan Naruto yang menjadi aset untuk mencapai keberhasilan rencananya, dia sudah dari tadi membunuh Naruto.

''Itu gambar atom dan molekul. Unsur senyawa itulah yang menjadi hasil pembuangan dari elemen kegelapanmu. Semakin banyak atom dan molekul yang memenuhi tubuhmu, maka semakin kuat pula kekuatan kegelapannya.'' Naruto mengangguk, sekarang dengan gambar itu dia bisa mengerti bahwa itu bukanlah bumbu Ramen.

''Sayang sekali ya.'' Tamamo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto ''Sayang sekali kenapa?'' Ujar Tamamo dengan nada kebingungannya, dan dengan watadosnya Naruto menjawab, ''Karena mereka tidak bisa dimakan, ku kira itu bumbu Ramen. Dan dari gambarnya itu padahal kelihatannya sedap~!'' Dan Naruto, kau telah berhasil membuat gunung merah dikepalamu akibat perkataanmu sendiri. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Tamamo karena telah menjitak dengan kekuatan cinta sampai membentuk maha karya indah itu.

''Berhenti lah membahas Ramen! Otak udang!'' Sudah dijitak, disembur pula. Malangnya nasibmu Naruto. ''Ba-baik, Tamamo-sama!'' Tamamo membuang mukanya pertanda dia sedang sebal. ''Baik, kita lanjutkan penjelasan tadi!''

''Sampai dimana tadi ya?'' Tamamo mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya. ''Baru sampai pada semakin kuat kekuatanku maka semakin ganteng pula mukaku, muehehee~'' Dan dengan bergaya ala model Naruto menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya, dan jangan lupakan dia memainkan alisnya naik turun.

''Naruto sayang~'' Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika mendengar nada menggoda sekaligus mematikan itu. ''Mau tahu rasanya telur yang jatuh pada ketinggian tidak~'' Naruto menggeleng dengan keras, bahkan lehernya patah pun tidak apa-apa. Ini demi menyelamatkan diri dari sosok gabungan Tamamo dengan Shinigami. Uhh mengerikan!

''Ini tidak sakit kok, sayang~'' Tamamo mendekat sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang menimbulkan bunyi yang entah kenapa seperti alunan kematian. Dan Naruto mulai bergeser mundur.

''Ayo~ Kemarilah sayang~. Dan rasakan Rasanya telur pecah itu!'' Dan dengan bengis Tamamo menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sedang berteriak ala perempuan dan membantingnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Dan hal itu membuat kepala Naruto nyungsep ke dalam tanah.

''Kuanm kuejaem Tamaomou'' Yap itulah yang dapat didengar ketika mulutnya penuh dengan tanah, dan Tamamo kini telah puas dengan siksaannya.

.

.

OoOoO

**Di Konoha..**

Namikaze Minato, begitu dia datang ke rumahnya dia langsung saja melampiaskan amarahnya pada benda-benda mati yang berada dekat dengannya. Dengan bengis dia membuka kasar lemarinya, dan Kushina yang melihat kelakuan Minato dari tempat tidur menjadi kaget.

''Ada apa Minato!'' Kushina menghampiri suaminya, namun begitu dia akan memegang tangan suaminya, dia di tepis dengan kasar. Membuat Kushina memekik kesakitan gara-gara jatuh menimpa meja.

Minato yang sadar atas kelakuannya mulai membantu Kushina untuk berdiri. Akibat amarahnya, bahkan dia menyakiti istri satu-satunya ini. Minato menundukkan wajahnya ketika di tatap Kushina dengan garang.

''Ada apa denganmu! Baru datang sudah marah-marah!'' Kushina mulai mengeluarkan suara berbasis ultrasoniknya. ''Maafkan aku.. Kushina. Ini semua gara-gara Anbu yang tadinya kupercayai untuk melindungi Naruto dalam misinya, gagal.'' Dan hal itu membuat amarah Kushina yang sedang meledak menjadi meleleh.

''Gagal? Apa maksudmu gagal melindungi Naruto! Apakah Naruto…'' Minato menggenggam erat telapak tangannya, dia tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini semuanya kepada Kushina. Dan dengan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, ''Naruto.. telah gugur'' Minato mengeluarkan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kushina pingsan dari kesadarannya. Dengan sigap dia membawa tubuh tidak sadarkan diri itu ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Dan dengan mata yang penuh akan sorot amarah, Minato membawa persediaan kunai Hiraishin yang berjumlah lebih dari seratus. Dan dengan cepat dia meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan secarik kertas yang berada di meja yang di tujukan kepada istrinya.

Tidak begitu lama ketika dirinya menghilang dari kantornya, Minato kembali lagi. Dia berjalan dan bermaksud untuk menemui petinggi Konoha untuk memberi izin keluar desa untuk membalas dendam akan kematian anaknya.

Dan dengan sifat yang sama dia lakukan pada pintu lemarinya, Minato mendobrak kasar pintu di depannya. Dengan masih diliputi rasa amarah yang tinggi, Minato menatap para petinggi Konoha yang sedang menatapnya kaget.

''Aku mau minta izin untuk pergi dari Konoha ke Amegakure untuk sementara!'' Dan dengan tidak ambil pusing akan tindakannya Minato membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan raut kaget dari para petinggi Konoha.

''Tunggu dulu Yondaime Hokage! Atas dasar apa anda ingin pergi ke desa korban perang itu!'' Koharu menyahut dengan gebrakan meja, bermaksud untuk menghentikan langkah kaki milik Minato. Dan hal itu sukses menghentikan langkah kakinya.

''Mau membunuh sesuatu!'' Minato berujar sangat dingin, membuat Koharu dan petinggi lainnya semakin geram, namun tidak dengan Danzo yang kini menyembunyikan senyum liciknya. Dan dengan berdiri tegak, Danzo berkata.

''Jika kau pergi dari Konoha, maka secara harfiah jabatan Hokage akan di teruskan olehku'' Minato menengokkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Danzo, dan dengan cepat dia melempar kunai cabang tiganya ke arah Danzo. Dan seorang Anbu didikan Danzo yang bersembunyi kini keluar dan menangkis lajuan kunai itu.

''Danzo, atas dasar pelatihan ilegal yang kau lakukan pada shinobi Konoha, dan menjadikannya Anbu bayangan seperti itu. Serta keterlibatanmu dalam penculikan bayi waktu itu dan bereksperimen dengan Orochimari Kau berhak di hukum mati. Dan jangan lupakan, pengambilan secara paksa pada mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Uchiha Shisui, demi menggagalkan rencana Shisui. Kau memang berhak untuk hukuman itu'' Perkataan dingin milik Minato sukses membuat Danzo membulatkan matanya, dan dengan susah payah Danzo mulai menenangkan kembali mentalnya yang sempat goyah tadi.

''Mana buktimu!'' Ujar Danzo setengah mengejek. ''Buktinya ada didepanmu, yaitu mereka berdua. Mereka adalah Anbu bayangan yang kau latih secara diam-diam. Untuk kasus penculikan bayi, aku mengetahuinya dari Almarhum Sandaime-sama ketika dia menggunakan bola kristalnya. Dan buktinya ada gulungan ini, Semuanya. Bahkan surat rahasia milik Shisui, juga ada disini.'' Minato mengeluarkan gulungan yang masih tersegel sebuah Fuin. Dan hal itu membuat Danzo mengumpat didalam hatinya. Sialan si kakek tua brengsek itu, beraninya dia meninggalkan artefack yang membuatku terpojok, sudah mati pun kau tetap menggangguku Hiruzen.

''Karena anda adalah teman baik almarhum, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian ini. Jadi.. Anda akan berkilah apa lagi, bukti sudah didepan mata kalian semua. Aku sudah muak akan tabiatmu itu! Anbu!'' Dan dengan cepat beberapa Anbu dari Konoha mulai berdatangan ke tempat perkara.

''Bereskan Danzo, dan hukum mati di tempat di perintahkan olehku! Laksanakan!'' Tidak tinggal diam Danzo mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan para petinggi dibantu oleh anak didiknya yang kini sedang melawan para Anbu suruhan Minato. Namun Anbu suruhan Minato lebih banyak dari yang dia kira, jadi para anak didiknya mulai gugur dalam perlawanannya.

Begitu melihat keadaannya yang sangat mendesak, dia mulai membuka penutup tangan kanannya. Sambil berlari menjauh, dia berusaha membuka kunci yang terpasang pada tangan kanannya. Para Anbu suruhan Minato datang dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula mereka mengeluarkan berbagai jurus ninja untuk mengekseskusi mati Danzo.

Dan akibat ledakan yang tercipta berbagai jurus tadi, semua Jounin maupun Chunin datang ke tempat perkara, mereka semua mulai berbisik-bisik yang tidak baik, Dan hal itu menjadikan kekacauan bagi desa Konoha tersendiri.

Sedangkan dengan Minato, dia tidak ambil pusing akan kejadian itu sepenuhnya. Dan dengan memberikan bukti nyata kesalahan Danzo, Minato langsung melesat pergi menuju ke arah desa terkutuk yang telah membunuh anak lelaki kesayangannya.

.

.

OoOoO

**Naruko..**

Namikaze Naruko, dia berjalan bersama teman-temannya dengan senda gurau yang dibuatnya atau pun teman-temannya. Dia begitu ceria akan suasana yang tercipta sekarang ini. Warna jingga yang menghias langit sekarang ini menjadi pertanda bahwa hari sudah petang.

Namun Naruko mengidahkan waktu demi bermain bersama teman-temannya, hingga dia melupakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mengidahkan waktu atau pun meluangkannya untuk kakak satu-satunya itu. Memikirkan hal itu dia menjadi khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya.

Naruko menatap burung yang terbang bebas di langit. Mata biru yang sama kakaknya itu memancar rasa rindu yang teramat dalam, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi terlalu sering memikirkan kakaknya. Apakah dia.. mencintainya? Ahh, itu sangatlah aneh! Dan Naruko menentang pemikiran itu.

Ini bukan rasa cinta, namun ini rasa khawatir yang dimilikinya. Dan hari ini, sudah menjadi hari 7 kakaknya tidak pulang. Dan ini berarti sudah seminggu kakaknya tidak pulang. Apakah kakaknya baik-baik saja? Dia harap kakaknya bisa pulang dengan keadaan selamat walau pun kakaknya pulangnya lama.

Naruko berharap hal itu dapat terjadi. Karena, pada dasarnya dia memiliki hutang dengan kakaknya itu. Hutang akan kesalahannya selama ini, dan ketika kakaknya pulang maka dia harus melunasinya sesegera mungkin.

''Naruko? Hey ada apa?'' Mendengar namanya di panggil, dia menengokkan kepalanyake arah sumber suara. ''Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Hanya saja aku mulai lelah, dan sebaiknya aku pulang dulu.'' Sakura tersenyum, ''Aku juga merasa lelah, dan memang sebaiknya kita semuanya harus pulang, apalagi hari sudah petang.'' Ucap Sakura sambil menatap ke langit.

''Betul apa kata Sakura, hari sudah petang. Baik aku pulang dulu teman-teman, dan sampai bertemu besok lagi'' Ino menyahut, dan dengan segera mungkin dia menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke arah ayahnya yang kebetulan menjemputnya.

Dan hari itu di tutup oleh mereka yang mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan Naruko, sepertinya kau akan terkejut dengan berita apa yang akan kau dengar nanti. Ya berita mengejutkan bahwa kakakmu sudah tiada lagi.

.

.

OoOoO

**Dengan Naruto..**

''Nah, Naruto apakah sekarang kau akan bercanda lagi, hmm?'' Ujar Tamamo, tentunya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat setiap orang berpikir bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah seorang dewi. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, senyuman itu sebagai pertanda bahwa itu merupakan ancaman pertama dari sosok gadis cantik didepannya ini.

''Ti-tidak, tidak lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan serius menanggapi penjelesanmu. Tolong, jelaskan lagi Tamamo-sama!'' Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dadanya, dan itu untuk mensempurnakan kegiatan memohonnya.

''Bagus kalau begitu, baik kita lanjutkan.'' Tamamo mulai menerangkan kembali pembelajarannya karena sempat tertunda oleh kelakuan ajaib milik Naruto. Dia menyentuh bola hitam kedua dari sepuluh. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah layar LCD keluar dari dalamnya.

Tetapi kini dengan objek yang berbeda, dimana sebuah objek itu menggambarkan sebuah anatomi tubuh manusia lengkap dengan organ-organnya. Namun yang tidak membuat konsen bagi Naruto adalah, karena pada gambar itu ada organ terpentingnya. Yaitu, kemaluannya. Dan kenapa benda itu tidak di sensor!

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Tamamo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. ''Aku keberatan Tamamo-sama. Kenapa organ terhebatku tidak disensor disitu! Itu, memalukan tahu!'' Alunan kematian kini berbunyi.

''Ahaa, tidak jadi, tidak jadi. Tidak apa-apa kok, mau sensor atau pun tidak aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan, silahkan lanjutkan Tamamo-sama'' Keringat dingin mulai membahasi tubuh Naruto, dan entah kenapa dia sulit sekali menelan ludahnya.

''Baiklah, kita lanjutkan.. LAGI!'' Tamamo menekankan perkataannya di akhir dengan tatapan Shinigami lapar yang memandang Naruto. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sulit lagi untuk menelan ludahnya.

''Disini aku akan menjelaskan, bagaimana kekuatan kegelapanmu akan muncul, dan yang mempengaruhi munculnya kekuatanmu. Kekuatan itu tidak akan muncul jika kau tidak merasakan rasa amarah atau kebencian yang tinggi. Pada dasarnya elemen itu adalah kegelapan, jadi sulit untuk mengeluarkannya untuk membantu seseorang. Jadi.. kesimpulannya, jika kau masih memiliki rasa sayang dan kebaikan hati. Maka, kekuatan itu tidak akan pernah muncul''

''Jadi aku harus membuang perasaan kasih sayang, dan menggantikannya menjadi perasaan benci dan amarah!'' Naruto menyahut dengan mata yang tajam. Tamamo menganggukkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Naruto berdiri pada tempatnya.

''Bullshit, aku tidak akan membuangnya. Jika seperti itu cara mengluarkannya maka aku lebih memilih untuk memendamnya!'' Teriak Naruto.

''Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk memendamnya?'' Tanpa keraguan Naruto menjawab, ''Ya!'' Dan hal itu membuat Tamamo tersenyum penuh arti, walau pun sedikit melenceng pada rencananya. Akan tetapi Tamamo yakin, rencananya akan terlaksana dengan sempurna, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

''Sayang sekali, padahal elemen itu akan sangat membantumu dalam menghadapi tahapan yang akan kau lalui nanti.''

''Aku tidak perlu bantuan elemen itu, kekuatan dan usahaku yang akan membantuku nanti!'' Tamamo membalikkan badannya, dan yang tidak Naruto ketahui adalah Tamamo yang sekarang ini menyeringai dalam hening, mata penuh akan kelicikan itu memandang puas akan kerja otaknya untuk mengelabuhi Naruto.

Sabar Tamamo, dan tahanlah tertawaanmu. Tidak lama lagi, tidak lama lagi kau akan tertawa bebas dengan keberhasilan rencanamu, tentunya. Dan dengan seringai yang tidak ada lagi pada wajahnya dia membalikkan badannya lagi, membawanya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto.

''Bagus.. Jika seperti itu. Kita akan mulai Tahapan ke duanya. Bersiaplah Naruto, karena tahapan ke dua ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kau lalui tadi. Kita berpindah tempat sekarang'' Dan dengan menjetikkan jarinya, Tamamo mengubah suasana dimensinya menjadi sebuah Dimensi yang dimana terdapat berbagai balok besi hitam yang keras. Dan benda itu melayang-layang, dengan duri tajam yang menghias tanahnya.

Naruto yang belum siap akan perpindahan itu terjatuh ke tanah. Mata biru itu membelakkan matanya ketika melihat duri runcing yang panjang itu berkemilau hasil pantulan cahaya. Dan dengan cepat dia membuat sebuah Bunshin dan menggunakan Bunshin tersebut sebagai alat pelompat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

''Fiuh, syukurlah aku selamat.'' Begitu Bunshin itu menghilang akibat tertusuk duri tajam itu, dirinya mendarat tepat diatas balok hitam yang melayang dalam udara. Dia meneliti daerah sekelilingnya, dan yang dia temukan adalah hanya balok hitam keras ini yang melayang-layang. Lalu dimana Tamamo?

''Aku disini, kau baik-baik saja Naruto?'' Naruto menengokkan ke arah atasnya, dan menemukan Tamamo berdiri di sana tanpa perantara apapun. Dia dengan watadosnya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jarinya dengan tanda peace.

''Iya aku baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau bisa melayang! Dan kenapa aku juga tidak bisa melayang! Kau curang!'' Naruto menuding Tamamo dengan sengit, dan alunan kematian berbunyi lagi.

''Ah-haha.. Tidak kok, kau hebat. Wuu, hebat sekali. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa melayang. Dan kau tidak curang kok, hidup Tamamo-sama'' Dan Tamamo mulai mengerti sistem yang tepat untuk mengatur kelakuan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang mati-matian mengelap keringat dingin yang entah kenapa terus keluar.

''**Siapa yang berani datang ke dimensi ku!'' **Suara besar bagai monster, menjadi salah satu perhatian mereka berdua. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara barusan, dia yakin.. ini akan lebih sulit dari yang tadi seperti yang dikatakan Tamamo kepadanya.

Dengan berbekal kunai tajam yang mengkilap, dia berusaha untuk bersiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya. Lapisan Chakra yang membentuk sebuah konsep gergaji kini menghiasi kunainya.

''Baiklah Naruto.. Selamat berjuang, dan sampai bertemu lagi'' Dan dengan entengnya Tamamo meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri untuk menghadapi sesosok mahluk yang akan datang untuk di lawan Naruto.

''Sialan, dia seenaknya saja pergi.'' Naruto mengumpat sambil terus memasang kuda-kudanya. Memandang kedepan dengan was-was, Naruto mulai melompat mundur. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia harus menjaga jarak dengan musuh yang dihadapinya.

Dimensi menjadi bergetar dengan hebat, Naruto mati-matian menjaga keseimbangannya di atas balok yang menjadi pijakannya, karena sekali jatuh maka matilah dia. Tidak lama balok yang menjadi pijakan Naruto mulai terjatuh, dan hal itu membuat Naruto panik.

Satu balok jatuh, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya mulai menyusul jatuh. Duri panjang yang menghias di bawahnya kini telah hancur karena terkena hantaman keras balok tersebut, membuat Naruto bernafas lega oleh karenanya.

''**Mortal huh? Tidak kusangka ada Manusia yang datang ke dimensi ini!'' **Begitu suara bariton itu terselesaikan, sesosok mahluk dengan badan yang aneh keluar dari kegelapan. Wajah burung elang penuh dengan seringai adalah pertama yang dilihat Naruto.

Sedangkan tubuhnya yang berbentuk burung elang adalah kedua yang dilihat Naruto dari sosok tersebut. Sosok dengan tubuh burung elang raksasa itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lapar.

Begitu melihat sosok yang membuat Naruto penasaran kini telah muncul, dia mulai memperkuat lagi pertahannya. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Sedangkan dengan suasana tempat yang tidak memadai, Naruto harus memeras otaknya untuk mengalahkan mahluk didepannya ini.

''Siapa kau!'' Sosok tersebut semakin menyeringai lebar. ''Lancang sekali. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak perlu mengetahui namaku.'' Sosok itu membentangkan sayapnya, begitu sayap itu mekar beratus-ratus jarum senbon mulai menghias setiap atapnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai mendecih tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu, dan kenapa dengan sekali mekar dia bisa menciptakan jarum senbon sebanyak itu. Apakah semudah itu untuk memperoleh kekuatan, dan dia yakin bahwa musuh didepannya ini bukanlah musuh yang lemah.

''Matilah, mortal!'' Dengan instruksi suara barusan, semua jarum senbon yang melayang mulai melesat cepat ke arah Naruto, dan memperlihatkan betapa terkejutnya Naruto oleh serangan itu. Dan ketika semua jarum itu menusuk tubuhnya, dia berubah menjadi balok kayu. Dan hal itu membuat sosok tersebut semakin menyeringai.

Dan dia bisa memberi asumsi bahwa lawannya sekarang, bukanlah manusia biasa yang hanya minta ampun-ampun saja. Dan dia turun dari ketinggian ke arah tanah yang sekarang ini sudah hancur akibat kejatuhan balok hitamnya.

Naruto kembali muncul tidak jauh dari balok kayunya, dan itu membuat sosok tersenyum kembali membentangkan sayapnya, namun kini tidak ada kejadian yang terjadi. Naruto mengangkat alisnya, pertanda dia bingung. Namun terpaan angin yang timbul dari kepakan sayap barusan sangat hebat, dan mampu membuat Naruto bergeser dari posisinya.

''Kau bukanlah manusia biasa, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah siluman yang menjaga dimensi ini, namaku disebut-sebut sebagai pelindung alam semesta serta untuk keseimbangan antar dimensi. Falcona Strife, itulah namaku'' Dan dia membentangkan lebih lebar lagi sayapnya yang berwarna emas keputihan, membawa dampak silau bagi sebagian mata milik Naruto.

''Namikaze Naruto, itulah namaku. Aku seorang Shinobi dari desa Konoha yang bertujuan ingin melindungi yang aku sayangi! Ingat itu baik-baik Falcona Strife!''

''Menarik, seorang Shinobi ya?'' Jadi Tamamo mengirim bocah ini untuk berhadapan denganku, aku jadi ingin mengetahui apa rencananya kali ini, begitulah isi pikiran dari sosok yang bernama Falcona. Dia terbang kembali, membuat kepala Naruto harus mengangkat demi melihat aksinya.

''Naruto.. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau bisa menahan ini dengan teknikmu tadi.'' Dan selepas perkataan dari Falcona, tubuh Naruto kini dikelilingi oleh berbagai ujung pedang emas yang siap saja menusuknya. Naruto mulai membuat segel tangan.

''**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**'' Dan puluhan replika dirinya berdiri saling berjauhan. ''Percuma saja, setiap kau menggandakan dirimu maka pedangku yang melayang pada tubuhmu juga mengganda'' Dan sesuai dengan perkataan Falcona, setiap Bunshin milik Naruto kini di kelilingi oleh ujung pedang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka ketika melihatnya, dia mencoba cara lainnya yaitu dengan meloncat menjauh dari terkaman ujung pedang emas yang tajam. Namun bukannya bebas justru pedang itu malah mengikutinya dan selalu senan tiasa mengelilinginya.

''Ha ha ha.. Percuma saja kau akan berbuat apa. Karena pada dasarnya pedang itu akan terus mengikuti siapa yang menjadi targetnya, begitu pun ketika kau menghilang dan menjadi balok kayu. Pedang itu akan muncul kembali dan menyerangmu sampai titik darah penghabisan.'' Naruto menatap tajam Falcona.

''Pengecut! Kau hanya berani dengan senjata saja!''

''Kau juga hanya berani dengan jurus saja? Jadi apa salahnya aku menggunakan senjataku. Kau sekarang ini hanyalah seorang yang kehabisan ide untuk membela dirimu sendiri.'' Falcona mengepakkan sayapnya demi menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk terbang, kemudian dia menggenggam tangannya dan seluruh pedang yang mengelilingi Naruto maupun Bunshinnya mulai melesat, dan pada akhirnya.. Darah berterbangan menghias betapa sunyinya dimensi ini.

.

.

.

To be continued..

* * *

**A/N : **Well, bagaimana lagi. Aku sibuk dengan UN yang hampir dekat. Jadi aku fokuskan dulu kepada hal satu itu, dan jadinya fic ini terlantar. Maaf bagi yang masih mengharap fic ini untuk cepat update.

Dan karena UN sudah selesai, jadinya aku mulai aktif lagi menulisnya. Inginnya sih mau buat pengumuman, namun hal itu hanya mengganggu saja. Itu menurutku, beda dengan dirimu.

Dan juga maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan Reader. Biarkanlah pertanyaan yang ada di benak kalian terjawab sendiri dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Dan soal fic NTPOYR (Naruto : The Power Of Yami Rinnegan), itu resmi HIATUS. Karena aku kurang selera untuk mengetik fic tentang NTPOYR tersebut.

Dan maaf juga bagi yang masih mengharapkan fic tersebut untuk di lanjutkan. Maaf ya. Dan kayaknya gambaran dari wujud Tamamo, ternyata menurutku yang pas adalah gambaran Lisara Restall. Ouhh, dia begitu cocok dengan Tamamo. Jadi yang masih bingung akan seperti apa wujud Tamamo, kalian bisa membayangkannya dengan Lisara Restall.

Sedangkan dengan kekuatan kegelapan tadi, tangan kanan monsternya sama seperti Devil Bringer milik Nero, begitu pun pedang Yamato yang sekarang ini aku ambil demi memperkuat elemen kegelapannya. Namun Naruto akan sangat lama sekali untuk menguasainya, pokoknya ikuti saja. Dan elemen kegelapan ini bukanlah Meiton, ini berbeda dengan elemen tersebut. Kuharap para readers mengerti.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu..

Review di persilahkan..

Kuro Senju-Uchiha out…

**VBBV**

**II**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: not own anything**

**Warning: Tipo bertebaran..  
**

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

**Naruto: Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

* * *

0=0

**Chapter 5: Serangan Falcona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Lemah!'' Ucap Falcona dengan senyum mengejek yang menghias wajahnya, membuat Naruto yang sedang terbaring menahan rasa sakit akibat sembilan tusukan pedang yang kini bersarang pada tubuhnya menjadi geram.

''Cih, jangan remehkan aku! Dasar siluman jelek!'' Umpat Naruto dengan mengeluarkan batuk darah yang ada dalam mulutnya. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun rasa nyeri di sekujur badannya menahan kegiatan itu.

''Sudah terluka, masih sempat-sempatnya menghinaku. Sadarlah, lihatlah dirimu sendiri.'' Balas Falcona dengan wajah datar. ''Kau terlihat menyedihkan!'' Dan perkataan itu membuat Naruto semakin geram akan tindak tanduk perkataan milik Falcona.

''Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan meremehkanku!'' Falcona tersenyum mengejek, ''Oh begitu? Memang kenyataannya kau kini terbaring dengan luka yang parah, dan kau sendiri pun tidak bisa membuat tubuhmu berdiri. Memangnya kau bisa apa?'' Dan raut mengejek Falcona tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang berpusat pada punggungnya, membawa beratus sistem syaraf yang kini berteriak kesakitan. dan ketika dia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dia melihat.

''Rasengan!'' Sosok Naruto yang kini telah berhasil melukai punggungnya dengan jurus yang tadi dikeluarkan namanya melalui media mulut si pemiliknya. Membawa tubuh besar Falcona terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat tanahnya berlubang.

Naruto mendarat dengan tepat dengan senyum kepuasan yang terpatri pada wajahnya. Namun tidak lama tubuh Falcona terjatuh dan menghantam betapa kerasnya alas dimensi, dia kembali terbang dengan luka pusaran yang menghias punggungnya.

''Sialan kau! Bagaimana bisa kau—'' Perkataan itu terpotong ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang tadi terkena serangannya kini memudar, tergantikan oleh genangan darah yang berhias pedang emas miliknya yang tergelak. Membuat sosok Falcona begitu terkejut.

''Chi bunshin. Aku membuatnya ketika diawal tadi kau menyerangku. Ketika aku menggunakan teknik Kawarimi, aku bersembunyi dalam reruntuhan balok hitam dan membuat Chi bunshin dengan Chakra yang sedikit besar. Lalu aku memerintahkannya untuk melawanmu, sedangkan aku bersembunyi untuk memikirkan cara apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan boom, kau sendiri yang telah berhasil membuat otak ini memiliki ide ketika kau menyudutkan Chi bunshin diriku dengan pedangmu. Sesuai rencana, Chi bunshin milikku telah berhasil mengelabuhimu dengan perkataannya, dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan diriku untuk menyerangmu. Dan juga jangan lupakan perkataan tadi, jangan, pernah, meremehkanku!'' Penjelasan milik Naruto dengan nada penekanan diakhir kalimatnya membuat sosok Falcona begitu marah. Dia merasa dibodohi, ya dia dibodohi oleh manusia lemah seperti Naruto! Dan dengan berbekal amarah yang kini mengusai relung hatinya Falcona melesat maju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Melihat Falcona yang melesat bagaikan elang, membuat Naruto harus berlari menghindar dari terkaman jari kaki milik Falcona, dia dengan gesit meloncat kekanan dan kekiri demi menghindari hujaman pedang emas yang dilemparkan Falcona.

''Jangan lari kau! Dasar pengecut!'' Teriak Falcona marah, dia muak akan aksi kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Dia akan menyelesaikannya, ya dia akan menyelesaikan pertarungan memuakkan ini. Dan dengan membunuh Naruto dia bisa menyelesaikan ini semuanya.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika dirasanya dia tidak merasakan kembali serangan pedang milik Falcona, dan begitu mata itu memandang kebelakangnya, Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

Disana, ya diatas dimensi ini Falcona sedang membawa bola energi yang besarnya tidak diragukan lagi untuk bisa menghancurkan Konoha dalam sekali serang. Pupil berwarna birunya mengecil, pertanda dia sedang terkejut dan panik akan situasi sekarang ini.

''Kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi lagi atau pun mengeluarkan teknik ninjamu lagi. Ketika bola ini menjilat alas dimensi, maka seluruh daerah di dimensi ini akan hancur! Hua ha ha ha!'' Falcona tertawa kesetanan, dia membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya tubuh menjengkelkan itu di hadapannya. Ya Naruto, harus dia hancurkan.

''Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri ya! Cih, alasan klasik ketika musuh yang dihadapinya tidak bisa dilawannya. Kau begitu naif, hanya untuk membunuhku bahkan kau rela menghancurkan dimensi tempat tinggalmu selama ini!'' Falcona menatap tajam Naruto.

''Diam! Tahu apa kau tentangku hah! Mau menghancurkan tempat ini ataupun tidak, itu urusanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mati oleh serangan ini, karena aku memiliki perlindungan paling kuat dari segala penghuni dimensi yang ada. Begitu aku menghancurkan tubuhmu, aku akan membangun kembali dimensi ini. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku akan tertawa puas! Ha ha ha ha'' Ucap Falcona masih dengan tertawaannya, dan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto menampilkan raut mengejeknya.

''Oh ya.. Sepertinya kau tidak akan tertawa puas kali ini.'' Perkataan dari Naruto membuat Falcona mengangkat alisnya pertanda bingung, dia memandang Naruto dibawahnya penuh arti. Namun Naruto yang sedang ditatapnya, kelihatannya masih tenang-tenang saja dengan senyuman mengejek itu.

''Apa maksudmu?'' Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum mengejek, ''Lihat diatasmu'' Falcona melihat diatasnya, namun dia tidak menemukan apa pun, yang dia temukan hanyalah cahaya emas milik bola energi yang kini sedang ditopangnya. Namun ketika wajah itu akan mengambil protes atas penipuan Naruto barusan, dia sudah dulu terjatuh bersama dengan Naruto yang menindih tubuhnya tentunya dengan Rasengan yang ada pada perutnya. Dan dia terkena jurus itu untuk kedua kalinya.

''Kau!'' Dan hilang sudah kontrol Falcona untuk menstabilkan energi besar di jurusnya, dan bola energi itu meledak keras menimbulkan getaran hebat diseluruh penjuru dimensi ini. Dan Naruto bersyukur karena Falcona terkena tipu dayanya.

''Kau menipuku!'' Naruto tertegun, suara siapa barusan. Dia yakin dia mendengar suara khas dari perempuan, lalu dimana dia. Dan ketika getaran telah berhenti beserta dengan asap mengepul yang kini menghilang Naruto memandang tubuh dibawahnya dengan pupil mengecil.

''Ada apa? Kau terkejut bahwa aku seorang perempuan hah!'' Naruto masih menindih tubuh Falcona yang sekarang ini telah menjelma menjadi sosok perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang terurai indah. Dia terlalu shock atas apa yang terjadi didepannya sekarang ini, sehingga dia menulikan pendengarannya.

''Kau.. Seorang perempuan?'' Sosok perempuan dibawahnya memalingkan wajahnya pertanda sebal, ''Bukan. Aku waria!'' Dan dengan nada ketus sekaligus jengkel dia membalas. Falcona berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang terkunci oleh tangan kanan Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersadar atas rasa terkejutnya.

''Maafkan aku'' Dengan bergegas, dia melepaskan tangan gadis didepannya ini yang tadi dicengkramnya. Namun tidak dengan tangan kiri yang masih berada pada perut gadis ini, habis dia me Rasengan sosok besar Falcona. Dan ketika kedua tangan itu terbebas, Falcona dengan cepat memukul wajah Naruto dengan tenaganya yang besar, membuat tubuh sang korban yang dipukul melayang tinggi.

''A-aduh! Sakit sekali!'' Naruto memegang wajahnya sambil guling-guling kesana-kemari membuat sosok perwujudan dari Falcona mengeluarkan keringatnya sebesar biji jagung. Karena berkat tabiat guling-gulingnya Naruto dapat mengelak berbagai tembakan energi yang dilesatkannya.

''Hey berhentilah menjadi tringgiling! Aku sulit untuk menembakmu tahu!'' Falcona berteriak sambil terus berusaha menembak tubuh yang sedang hyper aktif itu. Alhasil, dia tidak dapat mengenainya, padahal dia sudah menembakan secara membabi buta.

''A-aduh..'' Dan entah kenapa, ketika Falcona mulai lelah untuk menembak tubuh kurang ajar milik Naruto yang bergerak terus. Justru tubuh itu berhenti bergerak dengan sendirinya, dan hal itu membuat Falcona berteriak frustasi.

''Hey kau! Kenapa disaat aku lelah kau malah berhenti bergerak hah!'' Falcona menuding Naruto yang sedang memegang wajahnya dengan mata yang membulat putih. Sedangkan Naruto menengokkan wajahnya dengan wajah polos.

''Memangnya kau lelah kenapa?'' Dan hal itu membuat Falcona berteriak semakin frustasi. Lihat wajahnya itu, kenapa dia membuat wajahnya sepolos itu. Dan apa-apaan nada bicara nya itu. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa dia menyerang Naruto secara terus-menerus tadi!

''Tentu saja menyerangmu lah! Apa lagi!''

''Menyerangku kenapa coba?'' Falcona berteriak histeris, dia ingin sekali menguliti hidup-hidup manusia didepannya ini.

''Ya karena kau telah membuatku marah lah!''

''Membuatmu marah kenapa? Aku tidak punya salah kepadamu kan?'' Lihat lihat, lihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Falcona jadi ingin sekali mengulitinya, lalu membakar dagingnya dan selepas itu menikmatinya.

''Tentu saja kau menyerangku lah, Bocah idiot!''

''Menyerangmu? Kapan aku menyerangmu?''

''Ini di perutku, sebagai tanda bukti kau telah menyerangku!'' Dan ketika Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada yang ditunjuk oleh gadis didepannya ini, dia langsung tepar dengan darah yang keluar deras dari hidungnya. Dan hal itu membuat Falcona menganggkat alisnya, dan ketika dia melihat ke bawahnya. Dan ternyata dia tidak memakai pakaian apapun! Akhh, ini memalukan! Jerit batinnya.

''W-wow, itu menakjubkan!'' Dan dengan watadosnya Naruto yang sedang tepar mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan kilauan sinar yang memantul dari kukunya. Membuat wajah Falcona memerah padam.

''DASAR MESUM!''

.

.

OoOoO

**Dengan Pain..**

Mata penuh akan kebencian dengan motif yang tidak wajar itu memandang beberapa tabung yang berisi tubuh-tubuh yang nanti akan digunakan sebagai boneka Rikkudou. Pain mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu Tabung yang berisikan tubuh Naruto yang sekarang ini telah terpasang beberapa besi hitam di sebagian wajah maupun tubuhnya.

Pain tersenyum, dengan ini dia akan mengambil Kyuubi dengan mudah. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, maka seluruh tubuh ini akan dapat dia gerakkan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dan dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu tiba.

''Konan.'' Pain memanggil teman sekaligus partnernya yang entah kenapa Konan dari tadi terus melihat ke arah tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Naruto, dan berkat panggilan dari Pain, Konan tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh tersebut.

''Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melihat tubuh itu'' Ujar Pain dengan nada dinginnya, membuat Konan harus mau tidak mau menundukkan wajahnya.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, dia mengingatkanku akan Yahiko, Nagato.'' Konan menyebutkan nama yang menjadi pengendali tubuh Yahiko yang sekarang ini telah mati dan sudah dijadikan boneka olehnya. Pain mendekat kearah sebuah tabung yang terdapat tubuh Naruto.

''Kau benar, dia mengingatkanku akan Yahiko. Tapi demi kelancaran mencapai perdamaian, dia harus dikorbankan. Dan dia membuat kita untung untuk mengambil dengan mudah Kyuubi yang ada di Konoha.'' Pain membuka tabung tersebut dan mulai memerhatikan tubuh tersebut secara detail.

''Tapi Nagato, jika warna rambutnya kau rubah. Maka Konoha pasti tidak akan mengenalnya, apalagi dengan adik dan keluarganya.'' Pain mengangguk untuk menyetujui perkataan dari Konan yang meluncur tadi. Maka dari itu dia membuka tabung yang sekarang memungkus tubuh dari Naruto.

''Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan tubuh ini sudah selesai untuk aku jadikan boneka Rikkudou. Dan aku berencana menanamkan tubuh ini dengan kekuatan Chikusudou, dan kurasa itu kekuatan yang cocok untuk digunakan oleh tubuh ini.'' Konan memerhatikan dengan diam, dia akan terus-menerus untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Nagato, walaupun Nagato melangkah kedalam gelapnya kegelapan. Dia akan terus mengikutinya.

Namun ketika dia melihat Naruto, dia seakan ragu untuk terus menerus mengikuti langkah kaki temannya ini. Sikap dari Naruto membuatnya tersadar, bahwa dia sudah terlanjur jauh menyelami dalamnya kegelapan.

Namun entah kenapa, hatinya tidak setuju ketika Naruto dibunuh dan dijadikan boneka layaknya tubuh Yahiko yang sekarang ini menyandang nama Pain. Dia.. entah kenapa perduli pada sosok kepala kuning dari Konoha ini.

Namun dia tidak bisa membantah ataupun menghianati Nagato yang merupakan teman dari kecilnya itu. Apalagi ketika Yahiko terbunuh oleh karena dirinya dijadikan sandra kala itu, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang murung.

Namun secerah harapan masih ada, ketika Nagato memberinya harapan baru dan menjadikan tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Yahiko menjadi bonekanya. Sempat terbesit rasa tidak rela menggelayuti hati Konan kala itu.

Walaupun harapan yang diberikan Nagato bukanlah harapan yang baik. Tetapi, dia akan terus-menerus untuk mengabdi pada Nagato. Selayaknya Nagato yang sekarang ini mengabdi pada Uchiha Madara. Ya, dia akan terus mendukung apapun pemikiran Nagato.

Apapun, demi teman masa kecilnya ini yang masih senan tiasa berdiri disamping dirinya. Walaupun berdirinya itu, dari kejahuan.

.

.

OoOoO

**Di Konoha…**

Hari sudah malam, para binatang kini memulai konsernya untuk mempertunjukkan betapa indah dan merdunya nyanyiannya selama ini. Bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan, menjadi pemandangan awal bagi setiap penduduk desa Konoha.

Sedangkan kantor Hokage yang hancur akibat ulah Minato kini sedang diperbaiki oleh beberapa pekerja, bagaimana pun juga kantor Hokage adalah pusat desa ini. Jadi tempat tersebut harus diperbaiki secepat mungkin.

Minato, berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang keluar masuknya desa Konoha. Namun kegiatan berjalannya harus berhenti karena ulah Kakashi yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan membawa buku yang menjadi favoritnya.

''Sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu, sensei?'' Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang Kakashi baca, dia berucap santai. Minato terdiam sejenak, namun setelahnya dia kembali berjalan lagi.

''Jangan menggangguku Kakashi. Aku akan membunuh mahluk biadab yang telah membunuh anak laki-lakiku!'' Kakashi menutup bukunya begitu juga dengan matanya, dia menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya.

''Jangan gegabah sensei. Kata mereka, ketua akatsuki ada disana, dengan keadaan sensei yang seperti ini. Mereka dengan mudah mengalahkanmu'' Minato berhenti berjalan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menghirup nafasnya dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya.

''Mereka butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Kakashi! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa yang telah berani membunuh anakku!'' Kakashi menghilang dan kembali muncul didepan Minato yang merupakan gurunya dari kecil dulu. Dia melihat raut kesedihan sekaligus raut kemarahan yang tinggi dari sosok didepannya. Jika keadaan gurunya seperti ini, Kakashi yakin gurunya akan kalah.

''Jangan sombong dengan kekuatanmu Minato!'' Minato dan Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang dimana disebuah pohon berdiri sosok Jiraiya dengan berbalut kimono yang sudah dia pakai selama ini untuk perjalanannya.

''Jiraiya-sensei? Kenapa sensei bisa disini?'' Minato menyahut dengan nada bingung. Selepas itu Jiraiya melompat turun dan berhadapan dengan muridnya ini.

''Aku sudah lama disini. Dan, Minato kamu tidak perlu menuju ke Amegakure dan membalaskan dendam kepada pelaku yang membunuh anakmu'' Ucap Jiraiya dengan mata yang tajam, membuat Minato geram bukan main.

''Jangan membalas dendam katamu? Anakku terbunuh, dan tidak membalasnya! Coba kau bayangkan apa yang aku rasakan sensei!''

''Aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan! Berhentilah menjadi bocah yang penuh pendendam Minato. Biar aku yang urus siapa pelaku yang berhasil membunuh Naruto!'' Minato mengeratkan genggaman kunai yang dia bawa di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak akan puas jika pembunuh anaknya tidak dibunuh oleh tangannya sendiri.

''Aku.. Biar aku saja yang membunuh pelaku itu! Aku tidak akan puas jika dia tidak dibunuh di tanganku ini!'' Kakashi hanya mendengarkan perdebatan itu dengan segenggam buku yang dibacanya kembali, kau terlalu santai Kakashi.

''Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan menjadi pendendam! Sesuai dengan perkataan Kakashi, dengan keadaan dirimu sekarang ini yang sedang diliputi rasa amarah kau akan mudah dikalahkan! Kebetulan aku sedang akan kesana untuk mencari sesuatu, jadi tinggallah disini dulu dan urusilah istri dan anakmu yang satu lagi!'' Minato membulatkan matanya, ternyata dia terbawa akan ambisinya hingga melupakan bahwa istri dan anaknya perlu pelukan kasih sayang darinya. Minato menundukkan wajahnya.

''Maaf'' Dan hanya kata itulah yang dapat Minato keluarkan sekarang, membuat Jiraiya dan Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu menutup bukunya dan satu tangannya dia tepukkan ke pundak gurunya ini.

''Biar Jiraiya-sama, yang mengurusnya. Sensei masih memiliki sebuah keluarga yang menunggu dirumah. Pasti Kushina-sama dan Naruko-sama khawatir dengan anda'' Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, dia menatap keduanya dengan senyuman andalannya.

''Terima kasih.'' Dan dengan itu Minato menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning yang berada pada tempat berdirinya tadi. Selepas kepergian Minato, kini Jiraiya akan mulai bergerak menuju desa Amegakure yang pernah disinggahinya dulu.

''Perlu bantuan?'' Kakashi menyahut sambil sesekali dia membaca buku karangan dari orang didepannya ini. Dia tahu, bahwa ketua Akatsuki bukanlah orang yang untuk diremehkan. Mengetahui bahwa ketua Akatsuki telah memunculkan ujung taringnya, dia yakin tahun depan Akatsuki akan bergerak cepat.

''Tidak perlu. Kau jagalah desa ini beserta dengan teman-temanmu, jika saja aku tidak selamat dalam pertempuran ini. Maka aku akan meminta maaf kepadamu Kakashi''

''Meminta maaf kenapa?'' Kakashi menyahut dalam kebingungan yang dilandanya.

''Maaf karena aku tidak bisa meneruskan edisi Icha-icha ku, huahahaaa'' Ujar Jiraiya dengan tertawaannya yang lebar membuat Kakashi harus mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung. Ahh, orang ini tahu saja apa yang diinginkanku, Begitulah isi pikiran Kakashi.

''Soal itu.. yah mau bagaimana lagi. Yang penting, anda tidak boleh gugur. Anda membawa gelar Sannin dalam pertarungan ini, jadi jika anda kalah dari ketua Akatsuki, gelar Sannin yang anda jabat akan menghilang dari masyarakat.'' Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan dari Kakashi hanya menyahut dengan anggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan tenang Jiraiya mulai berjalan meninggalkan desa Konoha.

''Soal gelar Sannin aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi soal harga diri aku akan mempermasalahkannya. Aku akan berusaha semampuku, oleh karena itu. Berlatihlah dengan giat. Jika saja aku gugur, maka targetnya adalah..''

''Konoha'' Dan mereka berdua mengucapkannya secara bersamaan, membuat Kakashi maupun Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Ya, bagaimanapun juga. Jiraiya akan menghadapi orang yang berpengaruh dengan organinasi terkutuk itu, Akatsuki.

.

.

.

OoOoO

**Dengan Naruto…**

Di awali dengan datangnya kekuatan berskala besar, dan juga dengan aura yang membungkus tubuh Falcona yang kini telah memakai kimono emas miliknya, dia mengguncang seluruh isi dimensi.

Matanya berubah, yang tadi berwarna hitam kini menjadi emas dengan kilauan yang mengganggu mata bagi sipelihat. Tangan tergenggam dengan urat yang sedikit terlihat, dia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya. Membuat Naruto harus berpikir ulang untuk membodohi musuh didepannya ini, untuk kedua kalinya.

''Betapa kurang ajarnya dirimu.. Betapa kurang ajarnya dirimu!'' Wajahnya menunduk, alas yang dipijaknya kini mulai retak hingga membentuk unsur jaring laba-laba, dan membawa bebatuan retak itu untuk mengambang dalam udara.

''Ugh!'' Terjangan angin yang timbul akibat kekuatan Falcona, membuat Naruto harus melindungi wajahnya dari terbangan debu maupun bebatuan kecil yang menyerangnya, membawa keadaan tidak siap dan hal itu berdampak pada tubuhnya.

Sosok Falcona menghilang, dan kembali muncul didepan Naruto dengan tepat dan membawa pukulan mematikan untuk dihantam ke tubuh Naruto. Begitu pukulan Falcona mengenai tubuh Naruto, sebuah gelombang kejut akibat pukulan tersebut telah berhasil membawa tubuh Naruto terlempar demikian jauhnya.

Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang diperutnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Falcona bisa bergerak secepat itu. Tubuhnya masih terlempar, dan seakan tidak mempunyai kasihan, Falcona muncul kembali tepat didepan wajahnya membuat Naruto harus membelakkan matanya terkejut.

''MATI KAU!'' Dan bola energi super padat yang terbentuk di tangan gadis siluman ini telah berhasil menjilat tubuh Naruto, membawa tubuh itu untuk jatuh ke tanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang melambung tinggi dengan bebatuan yang juga melompat dari tempatnya akibat hantaman keras tadi.

Ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang, tepat disana dalam kawah yang lebar Falcona menggeram semakin marah karena tubuh yang dikenainya adalah sebuah balok kayu, lagi. Bukan tubuh menjengkelkan milik Naruto yang dikenainya.

Matanya melebar, dengan gigi saling beradu dan detik berikutnya dia berteriak marah membawa berjuta partikel yang kini terkumpul dalam kedua tangannya hingga membentuk bola energi padat lain yang siap menghancurkan sosok Naruto yang akan muncul nanti.

''Keluar kau! Kurang ajarnya dirimu telah membodohiku dan juga melihat tubuhku! Keluar kau, NARUTO!'' Falcona berteriak marah dan dia menembakkan bola energi itu kesegala arah yang dikiranya disitu tersembunyi sosok Naruto. Terus-menerus hingga melupakan bahwa akibat serangan bertubi-tubi tadi berdampak pada energinya yang semakin berkurang.

''Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! KURANG AJAR!'' Dan Falcona menciptakan bola energi yang lebih besar lagi dan bermaksud untuk menghancurkan dimensi ini untuk kedua kalinya gara-gara yang pertama bola energinya gagal karena ulah Naruto yang berhasil membodohinya. Dia terbang dengan bola energi yang kian bertambah besar dan semakin besar.

''Cukup!'' Dan dari depannya, tepatnya dibawahnya sosok Naruto muncul dengan baju yang sudah robek dikedua lengannya. Dia mengadahkan telapak tangannya kearah Falcona dengan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan.

''Akhirnya! Akhirnya kau muncul! MATI—''

''Aku bilang cukup! Aku menyerah, tolong jangan lakukan hal itu!'' Falcona tertawa kejam, dia berpikir memangnya dirinya bisa ditipu untuk kedua kalinya, tidak akan, Falcona tidak akan terjebak kedalam tipuan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

''Memangnya aku bisa dibodohi lagi oleh perkataanmu hah! Sudah lancang membodohi dan melihat tubuhku! Kau akan membodoh—'' Perkataan Falcona terpotong. Dia membelakkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto menusuk tangannya sendiri dengan kunai. Bola energi yang dipegangnya kini mulai menyusut namun tidak menghilang.

''Aku Namikaze Naruto..'' Ujarnya setengah menahan rasa sakit yang didera tangan kirinya, darah mulai mengalir dan menetes dialas dimensi yang sudah hancur. Mata kirinya terpejam hingga mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit. Sungguh rasa sakit ini begitu luar biasa.

''Dengan rasa sakit yang ada dalam tangan kiriku..'' Dengan lebih kuat lagi, Naruto mendorong kunainya untuk menusuk lebih dalam lagi demi merasakan rasa sakit. Dan Falcona hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''Aku mengaku menyerah bersungguh-sungguh, dan tidak membodohimu! Urgg'' Dan Naruto mencabut paksa kunainya hingga membuat darah itu mengalir lebih deras lagi di tangan kirinya. Tangan yang satunya mulai menggenggam erat lukanya, demi menyumbat keluarnya darah yang semakin banyak.

''Kenapa kau… Lakukan itu'' Ujar Falcona dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh poni rambut panjangnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Falcona hanya tersenyum simpul.

''Karena aku. Tidak bisa melawan perempuan, entah kenapa hal itu ada dalam diriku. Melihat bagaimana kau marah dan mengamuk seperti tadi membuatku menjadi aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa itu'' Falcona menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan segala perasaan yang akan diledakannya.

''Bukan jawaban itu bodoh! Aku bertanya untuk apa kau lakukan hal menyakitkan seperti tadi!'' Cih orang didepannya ini bodoh atau apa sih, apakah dia tidak mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya, pikir Falcona.

''Oh itu, maaf. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu kau pasti akan menembakkan bola energimu itu kearahku karena tidak percaya akan omonganku.'' Betul juga apa perkataan Naruto, jika saja orang bodoh penipu sekaligus mesum ini tidak melakukan hal yang menurutnya bodoh juga, Falcona pasti akan meluncurkan bola energi ini, begitulah isi pikiran Falcona saat ini.

''Jadi kau menyerah?''

''Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku menyerah!'' Falcona terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia akan menembakkan jurus ini, entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Ada keraguan dan kebimbangan yang menghalangi hal itu.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa dirinya bisa berbeda dengan orang bodoh sekaligus mesum didepannya ini. Alasan apa, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti egonya untuk memusnahkan mahluk biadab yang telah melihat tubuh sucinya.

Dan kenapa juga dia perduli dengan manusia ini. Dia hanyalah orang bodoh, ya catat dalam pikiranmu Falcona dia adalah orang bodoh yang telah berhasil menipumu dengan kata-katanya. Dan kau tertipu dengan mudahnya.

Dan kenapa juga, amarahnya tadi menghilang ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan sekaligus err, dia tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata. Aneh.. Kenapa, kenapa amarahnya menghilang hanya dengan mahluk ini saja.

Puluhan lawan yang dia hadapi, baru kali ini amarahnya bisa dikendalikan dan hilang entah kemana. Falcona menggeram, dia.. dia tidak terima. Kenapa manusia kotor ini bisa menghilangkan sifat yang disukainya.

Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Falcona melesat kearah tubuh Naruto yang menampilkan raut keterkejutan. Dia mencemkram leher Naruto dan menekannya kebawah, membuat Naruto sulit untuk mengambil nafasnya.

''Katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya'' Ucapan penuh intimdasi dari Falcona menghujam Naruto yang kini sedang memberontak untuk melepaskan cengkraman dari gadis didepannya ini.

''A-aku ya aku.. Siapa lagi''

''Bukan itu bodoh! Aku heran dengan dirimu, kenapa dari semua musuh yang aku hadapi. Entah kenapa kau bisa menstabilkan emosi ini!'' Desis Falcona sambil membawa wajahnya kian mendekat kearah wajah Naruto, membuat hidung mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk menempel.

''Mana aku tahu akan itu, ukkh. Tolong lepaskan aku! Aku sudah menyerah tadi'' Naruto terus meronta-ronta, membuat Falcona geram bukan main akan kegiatan orang ini.

''Diam! Aku ingin tahu apa tujuanmu untuk melawanku'' Falcona sedikit memberi celah untuk ruang bernafas Naruto dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dan Naruto bersyukur oleh karenanya.

''Tujuanku, tujuanku adalah untuk kembali hidup dari pengaruh jurus Ningendo. Dan Tamamo, nama gadis yang aku temui pertama kali di alam ini memberi aku beberapa tahapan untuk kembali hidup, dan melawanmu adalah tahapan keduanya dari sepuluh tahapan yang ada'' Falcona terdiam sesaat dengan jawaban Naruto tadi. Dia merasa aneh akan ini, Naruto sudah mati. Tapi dia ingin hidup lagi, ini namanya menentang aliran dunia dan akherat. Dan sebenarnya apa tujuan dari Tamamo, menghidupkan kembali bocah bodoh ini apakah tidak salah.

''Itu namanya pelanggaran terhadap sang pencipta! Kau sudah mati, dan itu takdirmu bukan! Kenapa kau tidak menurut dan pasrah saja untuk mati dan beristirahat tenang di alam yang lain'' Naruto tersentak kaget, benar apa kata Falcona. Dia sudah mati, dan kenapa juga dia ingin hidup kembali, ini egois namanya.

Naruto terdiam, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Perkataan milik Falcona sukses untuk menyudutkannya. Bingung menjadi satu dengan ketakutannya akan sang pencipta. Dilain sisi dia ingin hidup dan bergumul bersama dengan keluarganya, dan dilain sisi juga dia takut apakah dirinya melanggar aturan sang pencipta yang sudah menentukan takdir dari dirinya semasih kecil.

Hidup atau mati. Dua kata yang kini harus dipilihnya. Jika hidup, sama saja tidak ada kebahagiaan. Dia begitu dibenci oleh seluruh kalangan masyarakat, membuatnya hidup dalam kurungan neraka dunia. Tetapi semua itu dapat diatasi dengan keluarga dan beberapa orang yang menyayanginya. Jadi hidup pun tidak masalah, karena dia.. masih belum bisa membuat adiknya menjadi adik yang baik.

Dan jika mati, dia bingung karena tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya ketika sampai di alam tersebut. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terjadi atas pengadilan sang pencipta yang maha pengadil, dia menjadi was-was. Tetapi, bukankah jika mati dia bisa tenang seperti apa kata Falcona tadi. Dan tidak ada lagi pandangan marah dan siksaan penduduk yang selama ini membencinya. Ah, dia bingung harus memilih apa. Hidup atau mati.

''Kurasa kau benar. Tetapi aku ingin hidup untuk kedua kalinya!''

''Kenapa?''

''Karena aku mempunyai sebuah tujuan, dan tujuan itu belum tercapai olehku.'' Naruto menatap sendu kebawah, dimana dia melihat pantulan dirinya dari darah yang tergenang. Naruko, adiknya. Dia belum bisa membuat Naruko bahagia, dia.. dia payah.

Dia adalah kakak yang payah, dia belum bisa membuat adiknya menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin sekali melihat adiknya tumbuh besar dan mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihinya. Ya dia ingin sekali melihat adiknya tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, tersenyum kepadanya tanpa beban apapun. Ya dia ingin melihat hal itu.

''Lupakan semua tujuanmu! Kau sudah mati, jadi relakanlah. Ini sudah takdir jika tujuanmu belum bisa kau ca—'' Kata Falcona terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto. ''Tidak. Aku masih bisa untuk mencapainya, akan aku tunjukkan bahwa takdir bisa dirubah! Ini belumlah berakhir!''

''Aku, aku masih mempunyai kesempatan. Dan inilah kesempatannya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya sebelum aku putus asa'' Falcona tertegun, tetapi hanya sejenak sebelum dia kembali mencemkram leher Naruto dengan keras lagi membuat Naruto kembali bernafas sesak.

''Kau ini! Hanya untuk kembali hidup, bahkan kau nekat menyalahkan takdirmu yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sang maha kuasa!'' Falcona berteriak marah, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang ini. Jika saja dia jadi orang ini maka lebih baik dia mati dengan tenang dan menerima segala takdir yang ada, bukan membantahnya.

''Aku tidak menyalahkan takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh-Nya. Aku hanya ingin melihat adikku, ya aku hanya ingin melihat adikku tumbuh besar dan tersenyum padaku! Aku.. aku selama ini menjadi kakak yang payah. Dia begitu membenciku, dan hal itu membuatku frustasi.'' Falcona memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan akan omongan Naruto.

''Hanya untuk adikmu kau melakukan ini? Cih betapa membosankannya dirimu!''

''Jika saja kau memiliki seorang adik, pasti kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!'' Ucapan dari Naruto telah berhasil membuat Falcona terdiam, Falcona menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sendu, dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi heran dengan gadis didepannya ini.

''Adikku.. Sudah tiada'' Dan kata-kata itu membuat suasana dimensi menjadi ramai akan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua, Naruto dengan wajah kaget dan Falcona dengan wajah yang tersirat akan kesedihan.

''Dan aku.. Begitu membenci adikku sendiri'' Falcona mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah marah.

''Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenci adikmu sendiri?''

''Karena…''

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N : ** Ouh yeah, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ini. Dan wola~ disini aku mendatangkan karakter baru, Falcona. Siapakah dia? Masih menjadi tanya.. Begitu pun dengan rencana sebenarnya Tamamo yang menjadi rahasia juga. Dan Naruto belumlah tahu siapa sebenarnya Tamamo, padahal dia adalah Kyuubi. Lalu bagaimana cara Kyuubi bisa masuk ketubuh Naruto, dan itu sebuah rahasia juga.

Dan juga jangan lupakan, Naruto itu disini belumlah kuat. Jadi Naruto hanya berbekal dengan kecerdasan untuk membodohi lawannya dengan teknik dan jurus yang dia kuasai sedikit. Dan jika menunggu untuk Godlike, sabarlah tunggu Naruto menguasai kekuatan kegelapannya.

Sudah kubilang kan ini akan berkembang secara perlahan. Jadi bersabarlah jika menurut kalian Naruto itu terlihat lemah dan menginginkan Naruto kuat macam dewa. Dan oh ya, terima kasih bagi yang memfav/follow ataupun Review karena berkat bahan bakar itulah membuat aku semakin semangat mengetik.

Dan kalau flame pakai akun ya, aku jadi sulit untuk menertawakanmu. Kalau fic ini tidak begitu menarik, tinggal saja mudah bukan? Tidak usah mengeluarkan emosi labilmu untuk memflame deh, apalagi tidak memakai akun. Itu namanya pengecut.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sebuah flame. Dan itu hanya aku anggap sebagai hiburan saja. Aku disini hanya untuk menuangkan ideku saja dan menghibur kalian, jangan seenaknya memerintahku untuk mengapdet fic ini dengan cepat jika aku dibayar dan aku terlambat oke fine, aku menerimanya.

Akan tetapi kenyataan di lapangan kan tidak dibayar bukan? Emosimu memakan pemikiranmu, membuatmu menjadi seorang anak kecil yang haus akan emosi labil. Oke, cukup segini aku berbicaranya, fiuh.. melelahkan juga ya.

Salam sejahtera..

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Tipo bertebaran, and many more..**

**Falcona seperti Tifa Lockhart, just info.**

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

**Chapter 6 : Cobaan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Karena..'' Naruto menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan gadis siluman didepannya ini, dia begitu penasaran kenapa Falcona begitu membenci adiknya akan tetapi kenapa dia melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu, sungguh membingungkan baginya.

''Karena.. aku tidak tahu''

''Atakiwil!'' Dan jawaban Falcona membuat Naruto dongkol setengah mati, bagaimana tidak dongkol Falcona dengan seenaknya berbicara tidak tahu dengan tanpa beban sedikitpun. Jika gadis ini pelawak, maka sudah dilempari berbagai buah-buahan yang baunya sungguh tidak tahan.

''Kau melawak?''

''Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Belum saatnya aku berbicara tentang kehidupanku dengan orang bodoh sepertimu, dan hey? Kenapa juga aku merespon perkataanmu!'' Teriak Falcona pada dirinya sendiri, dan kenapa juga dia tidak membunuh bocah bodoh ini, akh Falcona sepertinya kau terserang virus pemikat kata milik Naruto.

''Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak merepon ucapanku, hanya saja tolong lepaskan cengkramanmu ini, aku sesak nafas tahu!'' Dan oh iya, Falcona sampai lupa bahwa dia sedang mengunci leher Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum menyeringai. Dia masih bisa membunuh bocah ini dan membawanya menghadap sang pencipta.

Orang dengan kepribadian seperti Naruto, Falcona sangat membencinya. Naruto menentang takdir dan mencoba kembali hidup lagi adalah sebuah kesalahan kepada sang maha kuasa. Falcona benci dengan itu semuanya, namun dia lebih benci lagi ketika tangan yang mengunci dan mencemkram leher Naruto bergetar.

Aneh, dia tidak biasanya begini dan ada apa ini? Kenapa tangannya bergetar dan kenapa juga seluruh badannya serasa mati rasa. Dia bingung, Falcona menatap kedepannya dengan raut wajah yang terkejut. Getaran tubuh ini, rasa ini, dan ketakutan ini. Belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

''**Lepaskan aku!**'' Suara berat bagaikan monster membuat Falcona harus mau tidak mau melesat mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Naruto yang sekarang ini telah terselimuti oleh aura hitam. Falcona menyipitkan matanya, dia melihat dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

''Oh, jadi ini alasan Tamamo untuk mengembalikan bocah ini hidup kembali. Elemen kutukan, atau juga kegelapan. Tidak kusangka, bahwa kekuatan itu mendekam pada tubuh bodoh manusia ini!'' Ujarnya, Falcona sekarang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Tamamo. Namun Falcona tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa rencana Tamamo yang sesungguhnya.

''Ukhh..'' Naruto meremas rambut kepalanya ketika dirasa pusat rasa sakit berada disitu, dia meraung kesakitan. Naruto mencoba untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini, ya dia harus mengendalikannya, dia tidak boleh termakan oleh kebencian yang dia punyai.

''Tahanlah..'' Terus menerus, demi mengekang keluarnya kegelapan yang ada pada dirinya, dia berusaha menetralisir kemarahannya akibat ulah Falcona tadi. Naruto terduduk, dengan nafas yang sulit untuk di kontrol dia mulai berteriak lagi. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

''Oh, jadi dia menahannya. Kebetulan sekali, biar aku bunuh saja dia!'' Dan selepas itu terbentuklah bola energi hitam ditangan kanan Falcona setelah berbagai partikel peledak itu terkumpul ditangannya. Bola energi dengan kekuatan ledakan yang dahsyat ini siap untuk Falcona luncurkan.

''Matilah dalam keputus asa—'' Ketika Falcona hendak melemparkan bola energi itu, tangannya ditahan oleh sesosok gadis yang tepat berdiri disampingnya. ''Jangan berani-berani kau membunuh bonekaku Falcona, dia milikku. Dia adalah aset berhargaku kau tahu?'' Tamamo adalah dalang dari terhentinya jurus milik Falcona, dan hal itu membuat Falcona mendecih tidak suka.

''Ta.. ma.. mo,'' Tamamo menengokkan sekilas kearah Naruto dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan Naruto melihat sekilas tubuh gadis yang kini tengah memegang tangan kanan Falcona yang dimana disitu terdapat jurus Falcona, matanya terasa berat dan detik berikutnya dia terlelap dalam naungan berwarna gelap. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya.

''Tidak kusangka biju terkuat tertarik dengan bocah bodoh ini!'' Tamamo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Falcona, mendengar Falcona berujar protes akan hal yang menjadi pilihannya membuat dirinya marah. Dia menatap Falcona dengan raut wajah yang terukir datar.

''Aku memang tertarik padanya, lebih tepatnya tertarik pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam tubuh Naruto. Sebaiknya kau jangan memprovokasi Naruto untuk mati kembali.''

''Memangnya kenapa, dia sudah mati kan? Seharusnya dia bukan berada disini, tetapi di alam yang lain kau tahu!'' Falcona membalas tatapan datar Tamamo dengan tatapan sengitnya, dia tidak takut pada orang yang berdiri didepannya ini. Menurutnya Tamamo membuat kesalahan besar dalam siklus kehidupan ini, dia penentang, dan Tamamo menurutnya harus dimusnahkan.

''Dia adalah milikku, hanya milikku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambilnya termasuk juga kau Falcona. Kau tidak boleh membunuh boneka permainanku!'' Falcona mendecih tidak suka akan jawaban Tamamo barusan. Memangnya dia siapa, seenaknya saja Tamamo mengambil mahluk yang sudah diciptakan sang maha kuasa.

''Berarti kau menantang Tuhanmu! Kau bilang tidak seorangpun yang boleh mengambilnya! Itu artinya Tuhan tidak boleh mengambilnya! Kau mahluk terkutuk!''

''Apakah Tuhan itu orang? Aku bilang seorang! Bukan siapapun! Kau telah salah paham Falcona, seharusnya cermati dulu perkataanku sebelum menjawabnya.'' Falcona terdiam, benar juga apa kata Tamamo. Ah, dia jadi malu sendiri.

''Lalu.. Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?'' Tamamo terdiam, mata yang berwarna merah darah dengan senyuman yang janggal dari bibir seksinya dia menjawab pertanyaan Falcona dengan desisan maut. Membuat Falcona yang mendengarnya harus dibuat berteriak edan.

''K-kau serius! Demi jenggot merlin, aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi perempuan yang mengerikan Tamamo!'' Tamamo tertawa akan respon yang diberikan Falcona terhadap rencananya yang sudah tersusun matang sejak dahulu. Dia tidak tahan untuk menunggu ribuan tahun lagi hanya untuk memulai rencananya, dia sudah lama menunggu akan hal ini.

''Ah, aku memang seperti itu. Namun dilain sisi, wajahku cantik bukan?'' Falcona memonyongkan bibirnya ketika mendengar nada kelewat bangga milik Tamamo. Wajah cantik oke, tubuh seksi oke. Tapi sikapnya itu lo, yang bikin Falcona tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan Tamamo ini.

''Iya iya, tapi aku juga cantik bukan? Lihat ini'' Ujar Falcona sambil bergaya ala model majalah dewasa membuat Tamamo yang melihatnya menjadi aneh, dan entah kenapa Tamamo ingin sekali membunuh temannya ini.

''Sudahlah, kau jangan membuat pose seperti itu. Pose itu menyakitkan mataku tahu! Ayo, kau bawa tubuh Naruto dan kembalilah ke tanah dimensi milikku'' Ujar Tamamo sambil memudarkan tubuhnya menjadi cahaya dan kemudian menghilang dari dimensi Falcona, meninggalkan Falcona berteriak minta protes.

''KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MEMBAWA TUBUH ORANG MESUM ITU!''

.

.

OoOoOoO

''Nih!'' Sebegitunya Falcona sampai menuju dimensi milik Tamamo dengan memanggul tubuh Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan, dia membanting tubuh itu dengan keras kehadapan Tamamo.

''Hey, berhati-hatilah dengan mainan bonekaku!'' Bentak Tamamo kepada Falcona, dia tidak terima ketika mainan yang berupa tubuh Naruto itu diletakkan dengan sangat halus oleh Falcona.

''Jika itu bonekamu, kenapa kau tidak membawanya sendiri dan memainkannya di ranjangmu!'' Kata Falcona, dan hal itu membuat pikiran Tamamo melayang kesana-kemari dengan wajah merah padamnya.

''H-hey! Apa maksudmu memainkannya di ranjangku!'' Falcona terdiam sesaat, namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum menyeringai, ya dia rasa Falcona tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tamamo. Padahal niat awalnya tidak seperti ide ini.

''Hmm, ya seperti suara desahan ketika orang sedang, ekhem, prikitiw, ya macam begitu~'' Tamamo megap-megap ketika indra pendengarannya medengar nada mengejek milik Falcona. Sungguh, gadis didepanya ini membuatnya marah bukan kepalang. Ingin sekali dia merobek pita suara menjengkelkan itu dan menggantikannya dengan pipa paralon.

''Uhk, apa yang terjadi?'' Tetapi Tamamo membatalkan niat membunuhnya ketika tubuh Naruto mulai bangun dengan keadaan wajah yang kacau, dan hal itu membuat Tamamo menghancurkan batu yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Ya dia rasa menghancurkan batu lebih efisien untuk melampiakan amarahnya kepada Falcona.

''Ah Naruto-kun~ Kau sudah bangun, katanya Tamamo mau memainkanmu di—'' Perkataan penuh raut mengejek Falcona terpotong karena di mulutnya terdapat tangan Tamamo yang membawa bola hitam padat, yaitu Bijuu dama membuat Falcona langsung menjahit mulutnya untuk tetap diam.

''Ehh, memainkanku? Apa maksudnya?'' Kata Naruto dengan nada bingungnya dan dibalas oleh Tamamo dengan senyuman maut andalan yang membuat siapa saja klepek-klepek, termasuk juga Naruto yang kini sedang menahan nafasnya karena melihat hal itu.

''Tidak kok, Falcona hanya bercanda tadi. Iya kan Falcona'' Falcona mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, membuat Tamamo menjauhkan Bijuu dama miliknya dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin, mungkin menghancurkan gunung lebih efisien lagi untuk menahan jiwa psikopat yang ada pada dirinya.

''Itu apa.. Wow, hebat sekali!'' Naruto berteriak kegirangan dengan mata yang bersinar bagaikan bintang ketika melihat Bijuu dama milik Tamamo menyentuh gunung besar tak jauh dari pemandangannya dan meledak besar hingga membentuk seperti jamur, ah cool man.

Sedangkan dengan Falcona yang melihat dampak ledakan Bijuu dama milik Tamamo wajahnya langsung pucat, dan entah kenapa dia merasakan diseluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding.

''Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa Falcona bisa ada disini!'' Naruto menunjuk Falcona dengan raut horrornya dan Falcona membalasnya dengan raut menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mundur perlahan-lahan.

''Dia sudah kalah, jadi selamat Naruto kau telah berhasil melewati tahapan keduamu'' Kata Tamamo dengan raut yang dibuat semanis mungkin untuk memikat Naruto.

''Hey! Aku belum—aha, aku kalah. Oh tidak aku telah kalah, yeah aku kalah hehe'' Falcona inginnya sih protes akan ucapan Tamamo yang dengan seenak wudelnya mengatakan dia sudah kalah, tetapi melihat raut manis sekaligus mengerikan itu menghadap kepadanya, jadinya dia membanting protes itu dengan ucapan Tamamo tadi.

''Memangnya.. Aku berbuat apa hingga Falcona kalah. Setahuku kau datang dan menolongku dari jurus Falcona.'' Perkataan dari Naruto sukses membuat Tamamo salah tingkah, namun tidak berselang lama otak cerdas sekaligus licik milik Tamamo menemukan sebuah gagasan yang bagus untuk menipu pemikiran Naruto.

''Ya, aku menolongmu. Dan ketika kau pingsan, kau dikendalikan oleh elemen kegelapanmu dan berhasil mengalahkan Falcona bahkan sampai Falcona minta ampun hingga dia rela disetubuhi olehmu untuk mendapatkan ampunan itu,''

''Hey!—'' Ucapan Falcona terpotong lagi oleh sebuah Bijuu dama yang terbentuk kembali di tangan Tamamo dan memperlihatkannya didepan wajahnya. ''Dan untungnya elemen kegelapanmu mengampuninya dan bahkan kau hampir melukaiku dan untungnya lagi kegelapan itu hilang kontrol atas kendali tubuhmu'' Mendengar dan merasakan apa yang dikatakan Tamamo, membuat Naruto merundukkan wajahnya.

''Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya.'' Ujar Naruto sambil memukul keras tanah yang keras membuat tangan itu terluka, tidak cukup dengan luka yang didera tangannya Naruto memukul kembali tanah dimensi ini dengan lebih keras.

''Andai saja aku bisa.. mengusainya'' Dan senyuman yang licik mulai menghias Tamamo ketika mendengar penuturan itu.

''Kau bisa mengusainya, tetapi buang jauh-jauh perasaan kasih sayangmu maka kau akan menguasainya dengan secara perlahan''

''Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak membuang perasaan kasih sayangku!'' Naruto menatap Tamamo dengan sengit, dan Tamamo membalas tatapan itu dengan raut wajah datar.

''Jika seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa mengusainya.''

''Sial!'' Naruto mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa untuk mengusai kekuatan yang ada didalamnya harus membuang perasaan baik dan menggantinya dengan perasaan jahat dan buruk.

Jika seperti itu akan sulit, sangat sulit untuk dilakukan olehnya. Mengingat bahwa perasaan buruk bukanlah sebuah kebanggaan, lalu jika dia sudah bisa menguasai kekuatan itu dan berperasaan buruk apakah akan bangga. Sama sekali tidak.

''Apa ada cara lain?''

''Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada cara lain untuk menguasai kekuatan itu selain dengan perasaan burukmu.'' Naruto mengumpat lagi, mendengar jawaban Tamamo barusan membuatnya bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dilain sisi dia masih mempunyai 8 tahapan lagi untuk dilaluinya, siapa tahu dia akan melawan musuh yang lebih kuat lagi. Bahkan sangat kuat.

''Tamamo, aku ingin bertanya.''

''Tanyalah''

''Kenapa Falcona begitu tenang ketika berada didekatmu? Apa kalian mempunyai sebuah hubungan pertemanan?'' Tembakan dengan peluru magnum sukses mengenai Tamamo, dia mati kutu sekarang ketika Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

''Ah, itu.. aku tadi menyelamatkannya. Dan dia berterima kasih kepadaku dan akhirnya aku dan Falcona berteman deh''

''Aneh sekali..'' Memang aneh, Tamamo berteriak bodoh dalam pikirannya. Dia seharusnya tidak membawa Falcona ke dimensi ini, lihat sekarang Naruto curiga kepadanya.

''Bagus, dengan begitu Falcona tidak perlu membunuhku lagi, hehe''

''Apa kau bilang! Aku masih ingin membunuhmu tahu!'' Falcona berteriak protes, dan Naruto mulai menjaga jarak dengan keberadaan Falcona.

''Tenanglah Falcona, bukankah aku sudah.. menyelamatkanmu. Sebaiknya kau berperilaku baik dengan Naruto-kun'' Dan Falcona terpaksa harus mengikuti perkataan Tamamo. Dia membuang nafas kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya pertanda kesal bukan main.

''Falcona..'' Falcona menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar nada bulat milik Naruto.

''Kau cantik, tapi hatimu tidak'' Ada rasa kesal sekaligus malu ketika Falcona mendengar kata itu. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam tubuhnya, dan hal itu membuat Falcona merasa aneh.

''Cih'' Dan Falcona melampiaskan rasa aneh itu dengan decihan dan juga dengan wajah yang memerah, entah itu menahan marah ataupun malu. Tamamo yang melihat hal itu, malah tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang memang di takdirkan licik untuk gadis ini.

''Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~ ciyee~''

''TAMAMO!''

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

**Kediaman Hokage..**

''TIDAK!'' Berawal dari teriakan memuakan dengan benda-benda mati yang berterbangan, Naruko melampiaskan rasa kesal sekaligus sedih dengan itu semuanya. Dia menangis, dalam dekapan hangat sang ibu tercinta.

Naruko tidak menyangka, bahwa bayangan kakak yang dibencinya mati menjadi kenyataan. Dia sakit, sakit hati. Ketika dia akan berusaha untuk menyayangi kakaknya ketika beliau pulang, justru hal itu tidak akan bisa dia lakukan.

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Air mata ini, semuanya. Dia menangis semakin keras menghiraukan rayuan ayahnya yang ada dihadapannya. Kenapa? Kenapa berita menyakitkan ini datang! Kenapa! Dan kenapa juga ayahnya tidak melindungi Naruto, kakaknya.

Naruko berteriak sedih dalam hati, dia mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat Naruto mati. Sedangkan dengan Kushina, dia sedang berusaha meredam rasa sedih anak perempuannya dengan dekapan hangat.

Walaupun Kushina tahu, bahwa anaknya ini sudah teramat menyesal ketika dari dulu Naruko begitu membenci kakaknya. Namun ketika Naruko akan membalas rasa benci itu menjadi kasih sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat ketika berita buruk itu didengarnya.

''Kenapa Tou-san tidak melindungi Onii-san!''

''Aku sudah mengirim Anbu untuk melindungi Naruto, tapi gagal''

''Kenapa tidak Tou-san saja yang melindungi Naruto! Apa karena jabatan Hokage Tou-san tega membiarkan Nii-san pergi menjalani misi yang entah itu berbahaya atau tidak! Tou-san kejam, Tou-san jahat!'' Naruko melepas paksa pelukan ibunya, dan berlari menuju kearah kamarnya. Membuka pintu, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Mencegah ibu ataupun ayahnya yang berusaha masuk kekamarnya. Naruko jatuh terduduk dengan lelehan air mata yang entah kenapa terus mengalir, Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba meredam segala rasa sedih yang dialaminya.

Kakaknya, kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa disaat dia akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan kepada kakaknya, justru kakaknya mati terlebih dahulu. Apakah ini hukum karma dari tuhan akibat ulahnya selama ini.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan, sangat. Dan Naruko berjanji, akan membunuh kejam orang yang sudah membunuh kakaknya. Kakak yang dulu dibencinya, kakak yang dulu menyebalkan, usil. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang itu.

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

**Dengan Naruto..**

''Sekarang, apa tahapan selanjutnya Tamamo?'' Naruto berdiri, menepuk sedikit bajunya yang kotor lalu dia menghadap ke Tamamo dengan siap.

''Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melewati tahapan ini Naruto,'' Tamamo membalikkan badannya.

''Ini adalah tahapan yang mungkin sulit untuk kau jalani, apalagi kau adalah seorang laki-laki normal.'' Tamamo menatap Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto semakin dibuat bimbang dan ketar-ketir akan tahapan apa yang akan dijalaninya nanti.

''Katakan padaku! Kau masih normal untuk terangsang oleh wanita telanjang bukan?'' Wajah Naruto dan Falcona memerah karena perkataan polos milik Tamamo yang ditujukan untuk Naruto. Hey, siapa yang tidak terangsang akan hal itu! Teriak dalam hati, milik Naruto.

''T-tentu saja terangsang lah!'' Dan wajah Falcona semakin memerah padam.

''Ja-jadi kau terangsang tadi ketika aku tidak memakai baju! Dan kau ingin menyetubuhiku! Kurang ajar!'' Falcona menuding Naruto dengan wajah ganas tetapi juga dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

''A-a.. itu, aku tidak bermaksud menyetubuhimu, sumpah! Aku hanya terangsang saja kok'' Falcona ingin sekali mencekik leher Naruto sampai kepalanya pisah dengan tubuhnya, namun itu tidak bisa dia lakukan karena Tamamo dengan paksa menjewer telinga Falcona dengan keras.

''Aww.. Sakiitt~'' Naruto merinding melihatnya.

''Sudah besar tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti anak kecil ya, Falcona''

''Tapi.. Ini menyangkut harga diri Tamamo!'' Tamamo terdiam, lalu melepaskan jeweran menyakitkan itu membuat Falcona bernafas lega.

''Naruto.. Apa kau sudah siap akan tahapan berikutnya?''

''Umm bolehkah aku makan? Aku sangat lapar~'' Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata. Mata setengah dibuat imut dengan mulut yang monyong kedepan, membuat Tamamo dan Falcona harus menahan diri untuk tidak memusnahkan mahluk aneh didepannya ini.

''Baiklah.. Ayo ikut aku, untung saja aku membuat perumahanku disini''

''Syukurlah..'' Dan mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti Tamamo dari belakang yang dimana menuju kesebuah tempat rumah yang sederhana yang dibangun diluasnya padang rumput ini.

.

.

OoOoOoO

Makanan lezat telah habis dengan cepat, dan tenaga pun mulai terisi dengan kuat. Membuat Naruto sudah siap akan tahapan yang akan dilaluinya. Kata Tamamo, tahapan ini akan lebih sulit. Dan apa maksudnya untuk lelaki yang normal? Apakah tahapan ini ada sangkut pautnya sama.. wanita?

''Baiklah! Sekarang ayo mulai tahapan ketiganya!'' Tamamo tertawa halus akan semangat yang di torehkan oleh ninja muda ini.

''Kau yakin bisa berhasil dari Tahapan ini?''

''Tentu saja! Aku harus bisa!'' Ucap Naruto masih dengan nada semangatnya. Dan Tamamo hanya tersenyum cekikikan, melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis bermahkota jingga didepannya ini, membuat Naruto dibuat bingung.

''Tahapan ini, akan sulit untuk laki-laki sepertimu. Kau tidak boleh ereksi ataupun memegang benda surga wanita yang sedang telanjang, kau bisa?''

''Kampret, anjrit! Tahapan macam apa itu!'' Naruto berteriak protes akan tahapan selanjutnya yang dikatakan Tamamo tadi. Hey! Dia masih normal, mana bisa tahan jika ada wanita telanjang didepanmu! Apalagi tidak boleh ereksi!

''Yah, tidak masalah sih kalau kau tidak melaksanakan tahapan ini..'' Jeda sejenak, ''Tapi kau tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi.'' Perkataan Tamamo membuat Naruto harus berpikir lebih kuat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

''Huh~ Baiklah.. aku akan berusaha untuk menahan ereksi ataupun memegang benda keramat wanita yang telanjang'' Naruto menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa sangat sulit, hawa dingin menyelimuti kakinya. Dan detik berikutnya keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Ahh, ini sangatlah menegangkan. Teriak Naruto dalam hatinya. Sungguh, Naruto berani bersumpah jika berhasil melewati tahapan ini dia akan melampiaskannya dengan bermain sendiri.

''Baiklah! Di tahapan ini kau akan menahan ereksi ataupun memegang benda keramat dari wanita, waktunya 1 jam, Itu tidak lama bukan? Dan jangan sampai menutup matamu!'' Hell yeah, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis didepannya ini sangat suka sekali menyiksanya secara perlahan. Dan dengan jentikan jari lentik Tamamo, tubuh Naruto memudar seiring dengan detikan waktu dan menggagalkan sebuah protes yang tadinya akan dilayangkan oleh Naruto atas perkataan Tamamo.

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

Datang kesebuah dimensi dengan suasana baru sudah biasa bagi Naruto. Tapi datang kesebuah dimensi dengan dirinya duduk dalam kursi yang dimana mengunci setiap gerakannya merupakan hal baru baginya.

''Hey apa-apaan ini!'' Naruto berteriak protes sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua kakinya yang terikat rantai. Dan apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku hanya memakai boxer! Teriak histeris dalam hati Naruto.

''Ahh~ Naruto-kun~'' Getaran tubuh tidak berhenti, dengan berhias keringat dingin yang mengalir yang membasahi tubuhnya yang sekarang ini hanya memakai boxer saja. Naruto memandang kedepannya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

''Kaa-san!'' Demi Upin dan Ipin yang baru sunat, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa wanita telanjang itu adalah ibunya sendiri! Ini neraka! Apalagi dengan mata sayu dan jangan lupakan.. dadanya yang bergoyang-goyang ketika berjalan mendekati dirinya. Itu… itu.

''AKU MENYERAH!'' Dan detik berikutnya gambaran ibunya yang telanjang telah menghilang dari pandangan matanya, tergantikan oleh pandangan dua gadis cantik, yaitu Tamamo dan Falcona.

''Payah sekali!'' Naruto megap-megap, berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang tidak teratur akibat pemandangan tadi. Dan apa katanya Falcona? Payah sekali! Coba saja dia jadi laki-laki dan dihadapkan oleh situasi itu, pasti dia akan mengubah kata payah itu!

''Tamamo! Kau gila, mana mungkin aku bisa menahannya! Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa bisa Kaa-san yang menjadi wanita telanjang itu!'' Tamamo hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil wajahnya menatap kearah lain, selain ke arah Naruto.

''Mana aku tahu? Itu murni tahapan yang ke-3. Padahal itu hanya ilusi.''

''Ilusi! Ilusi yang terlalu nyata bagiku! Mana mungkin aku bisa melewati tahapan ini!'' Bentak Naruto yang masih terduduk dalam kursinya, kedua tangan yang bebas tidak terikat itu mencemkram erat pinggiran kursi yang didudukinya.

''Pikirkan sendiri! Jika kau tidak bisa melewatinya, maka kau tidak akan hidup!'' Tak kalah akan bentakan Naruto kepadanya, Tamamo membalas dengan mata melotot tajam.

''Ini.. akan menjadi tahapan yang sulit''

''Kan sudah aku bilang! Ini mungkin tahapan tersulitmu sebagai seorang laki-laki'' Tamamo menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Membuat kesan angkuh bagi penglihatan Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Naruto mendecih tidak suka.

''Apalagi batas waktunya sampai 1 jam, dan kau..'' Tamamo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil mengubah posisi kedua tangannya membuatnya berkacak pinggang.

''Baru beberapa detik saja sudah menyerah! Apa kata dunia!''

''Apa kata dunia ndasmu! Itu sulit tahu!''

''Jika memang sulit! Dan kau menyerah! Maka usahamu yang telah berhasil melewati 2 tahapan dengan susah payah akan sia-sia saja!'' Naruto terdiam, betul juga apa kata Tamamo. Dia sudah susah-susah melewati 2 tahapan dengan berhasil, dan sekarang jika dia menyerah dalam tahapan ke-3 ini, maka semua itu akan sia-sia saja.

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan?''

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Well, maafkan Kuro atas keterlambatannya. Penantian lama kalian semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu sibuk didunia nyata jadinya aku tidak sempat mengetik beberapa kata dari ceritaku.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang mau me-Review, fav, ataupun follow. Itu sangat membantuku untuk mengetik kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan, tidak semua tahapan itu melibatkan musuh-musuh yang kuat. Adakalanya seperti diatas itu, menahan nafsu. Wah bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? Apakah Naruto bisa melewatinya? Hahaha, jawabannya pasti akan terjawab, Nanti.

Tuangkanlah semua pemikiran kalian tentang cerita ini dalam Review, maupun itu kata baik ataupun buruk. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**


	7. Chapter Special

Ini bukanlah sebuah chapter kelanjutan dari cerita ini, ini merupakan chapter hiburan berupa Behind Scene dari fic ini. Karena bagaimana pun di bulan yang penuh berkah ini, yaitu Ramadhan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kelanjutan ceritanya, dikarenakan… Ya tahu sendiri lah.

Ini menandakan bahwa aku tidak meninggalkan cerita ini, semua sudah tersusun rapih dalam otakku, tinggal mengetiknya, selesai, dan publish. Kalian bisa melihat bio-ku, biar kalian tahu aku hiatus atau tidak.

Bagi yang jenuh bisa membaca ini. Semoga kalian terhibur akan kelucuan ceritanya, yah walaupun terkadang tidak lucu.

.

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Tipo (musuhku untuk saat ini)..**

.

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

.

.

**Dibalik layar pembentukan Naruto : Anything for you, Chapter 1..**

''CUT! Ini selesai! Kerja bagus guys!'' Sang Sutradara dari cerita Naruto ini mulai berdiri dan tersenyum semangat kesemua staf yang berusaha kerja dengan bagus. Naruto yang selesai akting dan berperan penting dalam cerita ini, mulai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan yang untungnya dibawa oleh ibunya.

''Bagus Naruto! Kerja yang sangat bagus, ini akan menjadi film yang terbaik bulan ini!'' Naruto sangat tersanjung akan pujian sang Sutradara, ya sangat tersanjung bahkan dia ingin sekali membunuh produsernya itu karena telah berhasil membuatnya tersedak nasi yang sedang dimakannya.

Kenapa? Karena tangan besar nan berotot itu menepuk pundaknya disaat yang tidak tepat, jadinya dia tersedak oleh makanannya dan itu membuat Naruto batuk-batuk tidak karuan.

''Sutradara-san? Bisakah anda menepuk bahu anak saya dengan lebih keras lagi?'' Dan Naruto bersyukur karena ada sang bala bantuan Shinigami merah, yaitu ibunya. Oh ibu, betapa mulia dirimu.

''O-oh, seperti ini?'' Dan dengan polosnya, sang Sutradara menepuk bahu Naruto lagi, dengan lebih kuat dan bertenaga.

''IIEEE!'' Naruto berteriak kesakitan, hey apa sang Sutradara tidak tahu arti kata itu. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

''Bisa lebih keras lagi~ Hmm?'' Semanis mungkin wajahnya Kushina dibuat-buat, tetapi tidak mengurangi hawa seram yang menguar hebat dalam tubuh itu. Naruto yang sedang dilanda kesakitan berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberitahukan kepada ibunya agar tidak usah banyak biacara lagi. Namun..

''Oh, baiklah.. HIYATT!''

Bunyi keras berkumandang dengan teparnya Naruto yang memegang bahunya ketitiran. Sedangkan Kushina kini semakin mengeluarkan aura jahatnya, Naruto inginnya sih berteriak. Tapi itu rasanya percuma saja.

''Bisa.. Lebih kuat dan bertenaga lagi~?'' Mata Naruto molotot ketika mendengar nada manis milik Ibunya. Tidak, jangan katakan itu, jangan katakan itu.

Terlambat sudah..

''HIIYAAAATTTTTT!''

Dan inilah faktor utama dari terlambatnya update chapter 2, karena Naruto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat siksaan yang dilakukan Sutradara bego terhadapnya.

Dan Sutradara bego juga dirawat karena pemukulan iblis oleh ibunya, dan Naruto masih bersyukur karena lukanya tidak separah Sutradaranya yang sekarang ini sedang terlilit perban disekujur badannya.

Uhh, dari perban itu saja Naruto sudah tahu bahwa pukulan ibunya sangatlah berbahaya melebihi rudal berkapasitas ledakan atom, oke itu sedikit berlebihan.

''YO, bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?'' Naruto menghadap sang Sutradara dengan muka malas, dan apakah Sutradaranya mempunyai kekuatan bagaikan Goku, lihat dia masih bisa tersenyum bodoh dengan luka yang dideritanya.

''Aku baik-baik saja.. Anda sendiri?''

''Hoho! Aku tentu saja baik dan sangat sehat!'' Seseorang tolong pukul kepalaku! Apakah Sutradaranya sangat tidak waras akan keadaan tubuhnya. Sehat? Baik? Sutradara yang sangat edan.

''Y-ya, syukurlah.'' Huh lebih baik aku tidur daripada mati akibat tabiat orang itu, batin Naruto.

''Hoy Naruto!'' Apa ada senjata dengan peluru magnum didekatnya! Jika ada sungguh dia akan bersumpah untuk menembak peluru itu tepat pada mulut Sutradaranya yang cerewet.

''Apa?''

''Apa kau tahu? Kenapa Kaa-san mu memukulku ya? Apa aku mempunyai salah dengannya?''

''Aku kan hanya menurut sesuai apa perkataannya? Boleh aku menepukmu lagi?'' Tangan penuh perban itu terangkat, dengan wajah yang polosnya minta ampun.

''SUSTER! DOKTER! Tolong infus saja aku dengan racun tikus!''

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

''Akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari penjara!'' Naruto berteriak dalam hikmatnya makan malam keluarga, membuat suasana hikmat itu harus berantakan akibat teriakannya.

''Penjara? Apa kau di penjara Naruto!'' Kushina sang ibunda tercinta mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dengan berhias aura seram yang mengelilinginya dia mulai mengintrogasi Naruto.

''Ma-maksudku, rumah sakit.. Aku menamakan rumah sakit sebagai penjara Kaa-san, karena disana membosankan!''

''Ouh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Tebbane~'' Huh, jinak sudah raksasa merah ini. Dan Naruto sangat bersyukur karena ibunya tidak memukulnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana luka yang diterima pukulan itu.

Dan itu membuat Naruto harus berpuasa sejenak akibat terus kepikiran. Jangan bandingkan pukulan Goku dengan ibunya, sudah pasti Goku akan tepar dengan bendera putih yang dikibarkannya. Hii~ Itu mengerikan.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja. Kalut akan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto mulai melanjutkan makannya yang tadi belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Mengambil sendok, lalu mengambil nasi dan ketika sudah masuk kemulut.

''Keluarga Uzumaki! Bersiaplah untuk besok! Karena banyak Review yang ingin cepat update chapter 2!'' Diawali dengan dobrakan pintu depan yang keras dan disusul oleh teriakan yang keras juga, mengawali makan Naruto dengan kesedak nasi, dan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Hey! Bisakah Sutradara bego itu sedikit sopan! Kami sedang makan malam disini! Umpat Naruto dalam hatinya, karena dia tidak bisa mengumpat kepada Sutradaranya karena takut kehilangan pekerjaan yang memang dananya cukup besar.

''Iya-iya kami tahu.'' Dengan serempak kami sekeluarga menjawabnya, membuat Sutradara itu mengangguk dengan mantab, tentunya dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya yang sedikit tua.

''Jangan lupa ya!''

''Iya-iya kami tidak akan lupa.'' Dan dengan serempak lagi, kami sekeluarga menjawabnya.

''Besok pukul 08.00 harus datang!''

''Iya-iya kami akan datang.'' Untuk ketiga kalinya kami sekeluarga menjawab serempak, tentunya dengan makanan yang sedang mereka kunyah, mungkin hanya Naruto yang tidak mengunyah makanannya.

''Besok ya!''

''Iya-iya besok.'' Serempak lagi.

''Beneran yah~!'' Naruto dengan senjata AK47, mulai dikeluarkan. Kushina dengan senjata shotgun, juga mulai dikeluarkan. Sedangkan Minato dan Naruko mulai mengeluarkan RPG mereka, dan semua senjata itu ada titik laser merah yang mengarah pada wajah tua Sutradara pengganggu.

''Apa sekarang akan diadakan pesta senjata! Aku ikut~'' Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, karena sang Sutradara telah hangus akibat senjata itu melesat hebat kepadanya. Dan anehnya lagi, Sutradara itu tidak roboh akibat serangan tadi. Sungguh kekuatan yang melebihi dewa olimpus manapun.

''Fuh~ Asap yang menakjubkan! Kalau mau rokok bilang saja, oke aku akan pergi! Sampai bertemu lagi!'' Dia manusia atau apasih, sudah ditembak dengan senjata masih saja meleng, adalah pertanyaan hati dari keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

.

.

.

**Dibalik layar pembentukan Naruto : Anything for you, Chapter 2…**

''Naruto dalam chapter 2 ini, kau akan mati''

''Hmm, aku mengerti!'' Dengan siap, kepala kuning itu mengangguk mengerti untuk perkataan Sutradara terhadapnya.

''Mati sungguhan!''

''Iya—eh, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya mati sungguhan!''

''Ya mati, apalagi? Kau pilih saja cara kematianmu. Nanti akan ada scene dimana Pain akan mengambil jiwamu, nah disaat itu juga kau pilih mau mati dengan di tembak, atau di kendat?'' Ingin rasanya Naruto melakukan itu pada Sutradara ini! Ya, tetapi rasanya percuma karena di tembak pun masih tetap berdiri kokoh.

''Baiklah! Aku ingin gajiku dinaikan sebesar 1.000.000 trilliun!''

''Oke—demi jantung mleduk, kau ingin membunuhku dengan gaji sebesar itu!'' Hey apakah dia tidak sadar, bahwa dialah yang akan membunuhnya nanti. Bukankah mati itu hanya sebuah akting saja? Kenapa harus mati beneran sih!

''Salah siapa mau membunuhku dengan beneran! Kukira hanya akting saja dan pura-pura mati!'' Naruto mengeluarkan jurus bacotnya.

''Kan biar greget!''

''Greget pilakmu ijo! Nih!'' Naruto melemparkan handuk bekas keringatnya kearah muka Sutradara, membuat orang itu kalang kabut berusaha membebaskan wajahnya dari bau mengerikan khas monster.

''Kenapa kau melemparkan handukmu padaku!'' Wajah Sutradara yang sudah terbebas dari benda mengerikan tadi, kini mengeluarkan wajah seramnya kepada Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya menanggapi tatapan itu dengan santai.

''Kan biar greget!'' Dan Naruto mengembalikkan perkataan itu kepada tuannya, membuat sang Sutradara itu kini dongkol dengan rahang mulut yang terbuka lebar.

''Padahal kan kau matinya di Chapter 3 nanti, aku hanya bercanda bro''

''Baiklah kita mulai saja aktingnya. Aku mau cepat-cepat tidur nih!'' Ucap Naruto kepada seluruh staf yang sedang mempersiapkan segala alat-alat untuk membantu dalam pekerjaannya, dan mengacuhkan penjelasan Sutradaranya.

''Hey siapa disini yang menjadi Sutradaranya!'' Ah iya, dia sampai lupa akan hal itu. Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menghadiahkan wajahnya yang meleletkan lidahnya kepada Sutradara film ini.

''Maaf anda siapa ya~'' Nada mengejekpun mulai memperlengkap ejekan Naruto kepada Sutradaranya.

''Ah! Aku tahu! Kau kan pengemis jalanan yang tadi!''

''Cup cup cup! Kasihannya dirimu'' Sehebat mungkin Naruto membuat wajahnya menjadi sedih, padahal dalam hatinya dia tertawa dengan keras bagaikan setan. Menghiraukan wajah Sutradaranya yang kini memerah menahan marah.

''Nih ambil, walaupun cuman gopek. Ini bisa membeli permen tahu!''

''Dah sana pergi! Hush hush!'' Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya kepada Sutradara itu, hahaha. Sungguh Naruto mati-matian menahan tertawaannya di dalam hati ketika melihat wajah produsernya yang memerah menahan marah.

''Uzumaki.. Naruto. Kau ini!'' Glup, Naruto rasa bercandanya sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan menelan ludahpun sulitnya minta ampun saat wajah Sutradaranya itu menatap marah pada dirinya! Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Oh tidak!

''Memang terbaik!'' Eh?

''Terima kasih ya~ Kau tahu saja apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu permen~'' Aaaa, oke Sutradaranya sungguh lebih gila dari pada orang gila. Dan Naruto bersyukur karena wajah mengerikan itu telah tergantikan oleh wajah idiot dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan seluruh orang konslet karena kejadian tadi.

''Naruto-kun'' Kushina, ibunya memanggil.

''Ya?''

''Sepertinya kita bekerja pada orang gila!'' Bahkan ibunya sudah memiliki firasat itu, lalu bagaimana dengan semua orang yang bekerja disini. Ya mungkin mereka berpikiran yang sama, seperti dirinya dan ibunya.

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

''Naruto! Kau tahu makanan apa yang bagus untuk mengganjal perut miskin ini?'' Naruto menengokkan kepalanya malas kearah suara tadi, yaitu Sutradaranya. Dia meneliti sebentar perut itu, dan apanya yang perut miskin! Perut gemuk seperti itu miskin! Wah pancen edan kiye wong!

''Um, aku tahu.. Ayo ikut aku!'' Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat suting dengan sang Sutradara, tujuannya untuk memberikan makanan yang menurutnya pantas untuk Sutradaranya ini. Dan Naruto tahu makanan apa yang pantas, yaitu tepat berada di pinggir jalan sana.

''Ini dia, Mie ayam!'' Dan Naruto mengenalkan makanan asing itu pada Sutradaranya yang bego, dan bagaimanakah respon darinya. Sungguh memalukan, lihat bagaimana Sutradara bego itu loncat-loncat kegirangan karena menemukan makanan yang asing di Jepang ini. Ya, seperti Ramen tetapi berbeda.

''Naruto! Apa makanan ini enak seperti Ramen?''

''Tentu saja, bahkan lebih enak daripada Ramen!''

''UWOO! Bang! Aku pesan satu, dan kau Naruto?'' Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat sikap kampungan Sutradaranya, oh sungguh memalukan. Untung sedang sepi, kalau ramai bisa berabe nih.

''Aku juga satu.'' Dan mereka berdua pun duduk dalam tempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang pemilik kedai untuk para pembeli. Dan menunggu, dan yang sangat dia tidak sukai adalah kelakuan ajaib Sutradaranya yang menggunakan sumpit itu sebagai replika gigi runcing khas Vampir.

''Raarr, aku akan menghisap darahmu!'' Hey, bahkan anak kecilpun tidak akan takut akan lelucon itu. Dasar Sutradaranya ini, sungguh memalukan sekali.

''Pesanan siap!'' Ah, akhirnya penantian Naruto untuk menunggu makanan itu telah selesai, dan sekarang dia tinggal mengambil sumpit dan akan memakannya. Berbeda dengan Sutradaranya yang sedang mengelus-elus dagunya sambil menatap semangkuk Mie ayam yang ada didepannya, dan Naruto mengernyit heran akan hal itu.

''Tunggu dulu Bang!'' Sang Pemilik kedai menghentikan langkahnya ketika sang Sutradara mengintrupinya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ke pembelinya sang satu ini.

''Ada apa Pak?'' Mata tajam, dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Begitulah ekspresi wajah sang Sutradara membuat sang pemilik menjadi takut. Dan Naruto, hanya menonton saja apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

''Aku itu pesannya Mie ayam bang! Pesannya Mie ayam!''

''Ini Mienya!'' Menunjuk tepat kearah depannya.

''Ayamnya mana!'' Dan bentakan Sutradaranya itu telah berhasil membuat dua orang itu terjungkal kebelakang.

''WEH WONG EDAN! Mie ayam ya seperti itu! Masa sama ayamnya!'' Hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto untuk meladeni kebodohan Sutradaranya ini.

''Coba kau beli Racun Tikus! Nanti dikasih racunnya, masa sama Tikus-tikusnya!''

''Hehehe~'' Naruto membuat wajah sangar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karena tadi sempat membentak pada Sutradaranya ini akibat betapa bodohnya dia menilai kata makanan. Dan apa-apaan senyum garingnya itu, mengjengkelkan sekali.

''Sorry hehe~'' Dan hari itupun Naruto kurang berselera dalam makan Mie ayamnya. Padahal makanan itu favorit keduanya setelah Ramen. Dan semua itu gara-gara tabiat aneh Sutradaranya. Dasar merepotkan.

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

**Dibalik layar pembentukan Naruto : Anything for you, Chapter 3..**

''Naruto! Perkenalkan ini Tamamo yang akan berperan penting dalam cerita ini!'' Naruto menengok malas kebelakangnya, sesungguhnya dia sangat malas untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sutradaranya ini, tetapi ketika mata itu memandang sebuah objek yang emm.. Lumayan istimewa, Naruto langsung bersemangat.

''Yosh! Namaku Naruto! Salam kenal Tamamo.'' Naruto menjabat tangan cepat tangan halus serta putihnya minta ampun itu, dan ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan itu. Woa, sungguh nikmat betapa halus dan nikmatnya tangan gadis ini.

''Ekhem!'' Kushina berdehem ketika tangan anaknya itu tidak kunjung melepaskan tangan gadis didepannya itu. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah, tidak dengan Tamamo yang hanya tersenyum lembut.

''Sudah berani salam-salaman lama dengan gadis ya~'' Naruto, kau merasakan sesuatu bukan? Ya merasakan bahwa kematianmu akan segera tiba, dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah ibunya. Dan disitu terdapat aura merah yang siap saja mencekik mentalnya. Dan dia lupa bahwa ibunya itu mempunyai obsesi padanya terlalu besar.

''Hehe, Kaa-san baik deh. Dan cantik!''

''Jangan jadi penjilat Naruto!'' Oke sekarang ini terimalah ajalmu wahai anak muda.

''Um, Kushina-san. Bisakah anda tidak memukul Naruto-san?'' Wahai bidadariku, oh Tamamo-chan.. Kau memang bidadariku. Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan usaha pembelaan Tamamo terhadapnya, oh bahkan matanya sekarang ini telah berganti menjadi tanda cinta.

''Apa? Darimana kau tahu namaku!'' Tamamo tersenyum selembut mungkin.

''Tentu saja aku tahu, bintang film cantik dan terkenal seperti anda masa aku tidak tahu''

''Hum! Baiklah!'' Kushina menyeret lengan Naruto dan meletakkan tubuh berdiri itu ditengah antara berdirinya Tamamo dan Kushina.

''Sekarang pilih aku atau dia Naruto!'' Kushina membentak Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya berdiri bingung menatap sekelilingnya, dan Tamamo hanya tersenyum lembut saja. Oh, lihat senyuman itu.

''Pilih dia atau aku!'' Naruto sekarang tahu, apa yang terjadi disini. Dia menggigiti kukunya dengan gemas, dan matanya tidak henti-henti melirik antara ibunya Kushina dan teman barunya Tamamo. Siapa yang akan dia pilih?

''Pilih dia atau aku!'' Sudah cukup, dengan mata tajam dan bibir yang terkatup bagaikan jendral perang. Naruto meraih tangan didepannya dan memandang kedepan dengan penuh arti!

''Tolong hentikan drama Incest ini! Pak Sutradara!'' Dan ternyata tangan yang dia pegang adalah tangan Sutradaranya. Dan entah kenapa wajah Sutradaranya malu-malu seperti Kucing. Hey ada apa?

''Oh Naruto-kun~ Ternyata kau memilihku! Cuu~'' Bibir itu monyong kedepan, berusaha untuk mencium Naruto. Dan Naruto segera mungkin melepaskan tangan Sutradaranya dan berlari mungkin dari area Sutradara.

''TIDAK! AKU MASIH NORMAL!'' Dan meninggalkan Kushina dan Tamamo yang memandang kepergian Naruto dengan mulut yang terbuka. Mereka saling lirik masing-masing, dan mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

''Ternyata Naruto-kun maho.''

''AKU BUKAN MAHO!'' Yah, mungkin kepergian Naruto lebih baik daripada ada di area suting tersebut yang hanya menimbulkan keributan semata.

.

.

.

OoOoOoO

''Sutradara!'' Diawali dengan teriakan Naruto yang membahana memenuhi semua telinga yang berjarak 45 meter, dan hal itu membuat beberapa telinga keluar dari majikannya dan meminta protes akan teriakan barusan. Mungkin itu mustahil, ya mustahil mana ada telinga keluar dan berjalan sendiri.

''Naruto! Jangan lebay deh!'' Dengan mata yang memancarkan akan pembunuhan berantai disertai juga dengan hawa merah pekat, Naruto menghadapkan wajah itu pada Sutradaranya.

''Lebay pilakmu ijo! Kenapa bisa ada orang yang mirip sepertiku!'' Satu masalah, adalah ada seseorang yang mirip seperti Naruto, dan orang itu berdiri didepannya dengan melambaikan tangannya salam perkenalan. Yah walaupun berbeda warna mata, tetapi bentuk wajahnya sama! Dan itu sangatlah mustahil.

''Coba jelaskan!'' Naruto menuntut adil atas apa yang terjadi didepannya ini kepada Sutradara. Dan dengan santai Sutradara itu mengambil kertas yang disitu terdapat isi cerita dari chapter 3.

''Kau akan bertemu dengan kegelapanmu. Jadi jangan salah jika ada orang lain yang akan mirip sepertimu. Dan syukurlah kejutan itu berhasil dengan terselesainya chapter 3 ini.'' Menjelaskan sambil meminum segelas kopi panas, Sutradara tersebut kemudian duduk dalam kursinya dan membawa kaki kirinya diayunkan bagaikan bos.

''Tapi!''

''Tenang saja, orang itu memakai produk penyamaran yang terkenal. Jadi jangan khawatir, setahuku wajahmu itu limited edision dari yang terjelek. Jadi agak susah untuk para ahli penyamaran untuk meniru wajahmu.'' Meminum kembali sedikit demi sedikit kopinya yang panas, dan menghiraukan wajah Naruto yang sedang memerah menahan marah.

''Tapi pada akhirnya, para ahli itu berhasil. Dan viola, lihat maha karya yang ada didepanmu itu. Menakjubkan bukan, jadi hargailah dirimu sendiri dalam wujud terjelekmu Naruto.'' Hey bisakah Sutradaranya itu mengejek secara halus, tidak dengan kata blak-blakan seperti itu.

''Demi tahi lalat milik Kakashi! Kau mengejekku!'' Naruto marah, bahkan dia keceplosan rahasia Kakashi yang selama ini disembunyikannya dalam masker biru yang membungkus setengah wajahnya. Sedangkan dengan Kakashi yang merasa namanya disebutkan dengan aibnya itu, dia sesegera mungkin berpindah tempat menuju ke Naruto.

''Aku tidak mengejekmu, hanya memberitahukan kepadamu saja kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Muehehe~'' Dan apa-apaan tertawaannya itu, sungguh memuakkan. Mengambil kunai yang ada pada kantongnya, dan dengan hawa membunuh yang nyata Naruto akan melempar kunai itu.

''Apa ada yang bilang tahi lalat milikku?''

''Buset!'' Tubuh Naruto membeku dengan kunai yang tidak sempat good bye dengan genggaman tangannya. Dia yakin sekali, bahwa suara itu adalah suara milik Kakashi. Dan dengan menggerakkan lehernya patah-patah ke samping kanan, dia tersenyum cengengesan.

''Halo Kakashi! Apa kabarmu, sehat selalu kan? Hehehe~''

''Aku baik. Umm, Naruto apa kau punya gergaji mesin? Aku ada perlu dengan benda itu.'' Syukurlah, Naruto kira Kakashi datang untuk memutilasi tubuhnya. Dengan menghilangkan rasa was-was itu, Naruto berjalan kebelakang studio dan kembali dengan membawa gergaji mesin.

''Nih''

''Terima kasih Naruto!'' Dan Naruto memberikan benda itu pada Kakashi, dan yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto adalah senyum ala pembunuh berantai yang tersembunyi dalam masker biru Kakashi.

''Um, Kakashi. Memangnya benda itu mau digunakan untuk apa?''

''Apa kau mau tahu Naruto?'' Tersenyum hanya dengan matanya yang tertutup, Kakashi membalas perkataan Naruto.

''Ya!''

''Serius?'' Naruto mulai jengkel.

''Iya, serius lah!''

''Duarius?'' Darahnya mendidih sampai keubun-ubunnya. Hey, ada apa dengan manusia sawah ini!

''Duarius! Dah sekarang apa!''

''Tigarius?'' Ooo, memang edan ini orang.

''Apa ada kata lain?''

''Baiklah.. Aku menggunakan benda ini hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu..'' Bunyi drum berkumandang, dengan terompet kerajaan yang entah kenapa semua itu berbunyi.

''Membunuhmu, Hiyat!'' Dan inilah faktor utama dari terlambatnya hampir satu tahun untuk membuat Chapter 4, dan juga para kerabat maupun Sutradara pun harus dibuat menunggu demi munculnya siapa yang akan menjadi pahlawan untuk menghidupkan Naruto kembali dengan jurus Gedo : Rinne tensei no jutsu.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka harus menunggu sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya, menghiraukan para Review yang meminta untuk mempercepat publish Chapter 4-nya.

''Kasihan sekali kau Naruto, harus menjadi korban dari keganasan Kakashi. Maafkan aku ya,'' Sutradara datang ke makam Naruto dengan membawa bunga hias.

''Mueheee hore! Naruto sudah tiada, Naruto sudah tiada. Dan sekarang cerita ini tambah greget dengan mati sungguhannya Naruto, oke sekarang tinggal membuat Chapter 4! Hahaha'' Dan dengan riang gembira, sang Sutradara membuang bunga hias itu ke udara mengakibatkan bunga-bunga itu berhamburan terbang.

''Tapi tunggu dulu.. Bukannya Naruto masih melawan Yami Naruto ya? Oh tidak! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Chapter 4 dengan tidak adanya Naruto! OH NOOOOOOOOO!'' Dan hari itupun ditutup dengan teriakan sang Sutradara yang membelah langit. Yeah, sekarang kalian semua tahu apa yang menjadi kendala terbentuknya Chapter 4 yang lamanya minta ampun.

.

.

.

.

''**Behind Scene of Naruto : Anything for you, end''**

**.**

**A/N : **Satu hal yang terlintas dibenak saya ketika membuat ini adalah, tertawaan. Dan entah kenapa aku mendapat ide seperti ini. Yah yang terpenting, aku membuat ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku tidak meninggalkan cerita ini.

Bagaimana kesan kalian? Lucu atau tidak? Kalau lucu ya syukur karena bisa menghibur kalian yang sedang berpuasa. Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa, aku berencana juga membuatnya lagi dengan mengambil Behind Scene Chapter seterusnya. Tetapi jika ini mengganggu, maka aku tidak akan menulis lagi cerita Behind Scene seperti ini, cukup hanya satu ini saja.

Oke selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, bagi yang melaksanakannya ya!

Salam saudara dariku..

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha, out…**


End file.
